Labyrinth RPG
by Mistress-Diashi
Summary: Role-Play I did with counts um... four other people. Different rp comes in too. Sorry about the spelling mistakes! Things in brackets are the author of that character talking.
1. Part One

Moro Shapeshifter, fiencce(sp?) to the Goblin King was bored. Period. She was bored and had a nasty headache coming on. The Shifter had been watching the goblins chasing chickens around the throne room for the past 20 minutes. It wasn't the kind of entertainment she'd had in mind. Moro didn't feel like reading. She'd had been a book worm for the past 3 days, and wasn't feeling up to reading presently. She decided to visit The Firey Forest, and see her cousin who loved the creatures. Moro disappeared from the noisy room and appeared in the quiet forest. She changed from her human- like form to her fave animal form. An all-white wolf with bright green eyes and a V split tail. The wolf walked through the forest, wondering where her cousin, Loke, was. The reason why Moro, fiencce(sp?) to the Goblin King, was in her split-tailed wolf form, was because, you never know what you may encounter in the Labyrinth. 'I feel like I'm being watched.' Moro thought. Suddenly the winds changed, and her scentitive wolf nose caught the smell of another Fae lurking around somewhere. Meanwhile.......  
  
Dieja was watching Moro through her crystal of fire, and sighed. She was sworn enemy of  
  
Moro, but She certainly didn't want to be.  
  
She got up, and headed to her throne room.  
  
(okay its all switched around but whatever)  
  
She sat down, then started thinking.She tapped her fingers on the handles of the throne, and then the faeries in the pit in front of her joined hands and started to sing and dance around in a circle for about a half-hour until Dieja got so ticked she yelled: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! then all the faeries zoomed out the windows or ran into the many corridors of her palace.  
  
Then, sighing, Dieja stood up, and went to her balcony once more. She stepped outside, disapered into the wind, and then she reapeaerd in front of the gates to the Goblin City. The goblins who let her in did not bow like they usually did, but gave her a rather rude remark with their middle fingers. With her sleeve to her nose, to block the stench of the garbage pit outside and the waste of the filthy Goblin City, she headed up to the Goblin Castle. Dieja walked up the stairs, and pulled her sleeve from her nose, for now the stench wasn't as bad.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rusling sound in a near-by bush.Moro growled, bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes.A figure appeared but was hidden in shadow.She pounced.She pounced into....Jareth?!She rolled off him and transformed back into her human form.  
  
She pushed open the castle doors, and walked in, looking around. "Hello?" she called. silence. They all must've left. She walked through the castle to a waiting room Jareth said she could use If she came and they weren't there.  
  
"What are you doing here Jareth? Trying to get your self torn limb from limb by me? "Moro said. Jareth got up from the ground and brushed himself off. "Sorry, just testing you." he said "Don't do that again!" Moro said(ok more like yelled) "Alright, are you coming back to the castle?" Jareth asked "Yeah I guess so, I'll talk to Loki tomorrow." And together they disappeared from the forest.  
  
Dieja shooed the goblin out, and threw it a gold coin. It fingered her, (EVIL!) and left. What was with the goblins? They always bowed before...  
  
Jareth and Moro walked into the throne room and found.."Dieja?What are you doing here?" Jareth asked. Meanwhile Moro was glaring daggers at the fairy queen.  
  
"I-I-I-I uh," Dieja choked...  
  
Your, uh, goblins are tresspassing on, um, my, uh, land and uh, um, hurting, my um, thingys with wings and OHMYGODILOVEYOU!!  
  
She blurted out, then she slapped her hands over her mouth and dissapeared.  
  
Moro and Jareth looked at the spot where Dieja was a few seconds ago."Ok that was really...interesting."Jareth said after a bit of silence."Did she mean you or me?"Moro asked with a lot of sarcasim.  
  
Dieja reappeared in her room, and went strait for her bed, she sat on it, cross-legged. She was expecting Moro to come and yell at her soon. she put her hand to her face and sighed. She wasn't taking their engagement very well...Dieja ordered for some grapes and peaches. She loved peaches, and often ate them whenever she got depressed. Dieja laughed. Go ahead. Use all measures to drive him away.Dieja stood up, and walked over to her dresser, and opened up a glass music-box. She pulled out the pendant Jareth gave her. (they were in love a few years ago) She put it on, and walked over to her bed again. Dieja went behind her dressing wall and changed to a dark dress that Jareth also gave her. She missed him so!  
  
Moro looked Jareth."Should I go talk to her?"she asked "Sure, I need to do a few things."Jareth said kissing the back of Moro's hand before she disappeared. Moro reappeared in front of Dieja's Palace...appeared more like 5ft off the ground more like it.After she was through rubbing her backside, she stood up, and looked around.  
  
Dieja sensed Moro nearby. She was probably outside. She sneered.  
  
Moro knocked on the door.  
  
Dieja didn't hear the knock but a faerie flew u to her and told her that Moro was there. Dieja jumped up and ran to her throne room. (come in)  
  
Moro entered. She looked at Dieja with a meek smile.  
  
Moro. Dieja smiled with a nod over her head.  
  
Follow me. Dieja motioned. She lead her to Dieja's tresure room.  
  
Moro obeyed and followed Dieja.  
  
Dieja smiled at Moro, hoping she wouldn't curse her. Her, Dieja, could not curse people, for she was sworn not to hurt all living things, she hated that.  
  
Moro decided to break the silence."I know what you're thinking,'I wanna mush her to the ground like animal she is!'Well i've got a bit of advice for ya...i can change into any animal i desire in the blink of an eye. But you probably already know that."  
  
Well, no, not at all. I was just thinking how lucky you are, to have Jareth propose to you, and break my heart.  
  
Moro wasn't known to yell often but she had her bad days.."Well instead of standing by and watching Jareth and drooling over him you could have said something to him for crying out loud!"  
  
Dieja felt so badly like crying, but she still had her dignity.  
  
If only she knew... If only.... The pendant flared with red light...Dieja held it, staring, amazed. "Uh... Moro, Um... help? I know we are eniemes but what the hell does this mean?" SHe held up the pendant, and the light was blinding. Suddenly, it stopped glowing. Dieja stared for a minute, then turned her gaze back to Moro. WHY YOU DAUGHTER OF AN ADSDS!!!!  
  
(remove the d's, and of course, I don't mean it.)  
  
Now, anybody who had the IQ above the level of a rasin(goblins are not)would be running in the opposite direction of an insulted shapeshifter. Moro's eyes narrowed and a deep growl escaped her throat."What...did...you...say?"  
  
I SAID, WHY YOU DAUGHTER OF AN ASDS!!!  
  
That was the last straw. Moro jumped on Dieja, turning into a quite larger version of the wolf she loved to become.The large wolf pinded(sp?)the fairy queen to the ground bareing razor-like teeth.  
  
Meanwhile back in the goblin castle.....  
  
----------  
  
Jareth had just entered the throne room when he heard(in his mind dunnderhead!)Dieja's cry for help. AND an angery wolf cry.(what a rush!hee- hee).In a flash Jareth disappeared, on his way to Dieja's Palace.  
  
THE FOLLOWING RP IS NOT THE ACUTALL RP!!! Dieja screamed, and then, *FART!!!!*  
  
She farted! She also apparently wiped out the whole race of living things. whooops!  
  
Dieja tried to fight the white wolf, but failed. (rip my dress to shreds!)  
  
The wolf caught a piece of Dieja's dress(darn things dresses..)in her teeth (better than a bite in the arm or leg!)and tore it apart. Jareth suddenly appeared in the throne room of Dieja's Palace. A rather large white wolf with red patches on its thick white fur was on top of a struggling Dieja.Red?!Blood!?  
  
Dieja still continued to attempt to get away, but failing, then saw a small pool of red liquid... she was bleeding! Dieja suddenly blacked out. Her blood level was too low. She was close to death.  
  
"Dieja!?!" Jareth yelled trying to pull the white wolf off her.The wolf was unconciss(sp?)and had Dieja's left arm in a locked bite.Jareth got an idea.He whisled....well he tryed but with leather gloves on its a bit tricky..he rolled his eyes and took one of his gloves off.THEN he whisled.Imediantly 6 goblin-sized fairyes came in.  
  
Dieja stirred. her hair was a tangled mess.  
  
Jareth and the fairyes carried Dieja and the wolf to Dieja's chambers(with a bit of difficulty because J is so tall).  
  
The white wolf stirred, and a matallic taste met her mouth and nose. The wolf's intense green eyes shot open.She unlocked her jaw and let go of what she saw an arm. Moro shook herself off, and looked into the face of who the arm belonged to: it was Dieja.Then suddenly, two strong hands clamped her jaw shut, and held her down.  
  
Dieja stirred once again, she was going to wake soon.Jareth.... she sighed in her sleep (can you dream when your unconcious?)The pendant slid out from under her blood-stained gown  
  
"That looks familar.."said Jareth forgeting he was still hanging on to the wolf's muzzle. Sizing her chance she slipped out of the tight grasp, and on instinct bit the hand that dared to hold her muzzle Suddenly, a very sharp pain went through the goblin king's hand.  
  
The wolf got a view of her muzzle-grasper's face, and fully regreted what she had done.Scared out of her mind, the wolf let go of the bleeding hand, jumped off the bed and ran to the balcony.'Trapped!' Moro thought.  
  
Jareth ran after the all-too famliar wolf, but was too late.  
  
Thinking the unimaginable, Moro jumped off the balcony  
  
Dieja woke up, and stumbled to her feet her hand on her head, then fell down again. (figures.)  
  
"NO!!!"Jareth yelled.He looked over the balcony fearing what he'd see.....nothing!a thump was heard behind him and turned around. Dieja was on the floor. "Dieja!"Jareth was at her side in the blink of an eye(he's having a weired day huh?)."You OK?Speak for Underground sake!"if the wolf was who he thought it was, then she'd probably be o.k. "C'mon Dieja, stay with me!"Jareth said alittle more loudly than was nesserey(sp?)"Say something, anything."  
  
Jareth... she sighed, her eys closed. then she slowly opened them. JARETH!!! oh my geeze... Oh I hope I didn't say out loud what I did in my dreams... she muttered, emmbarassed.  
  
"'friad so. What happened Dieja?Look at me. Tell me what happened."Jareth said relived that Dieja was awake.  
  
Uh... er... uh.... um.... she choked. (Moro! Come and yell at me! ^-^) Um... Moro... um... ah.... nevermind... she said, biting her lip.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the Labyrinth....  
  
Moro sat there, knees drawn up to her chest, sobbing quietly.Bruses(sp?)covered her body and a few scraches here and there.As soon as she hit the ground when she jumped the balcony, she sprinted as fast as she could back to the Labyrinth.What had she done?she pracally killed a used-to-be friend.She'd killed people before, during the war at her training school(see my fanfic).But not close-up.And she'd had let her wolf instincts get the best of her and bit her fiennee(sp?)What to do now?  
  
Dieja sat up and paced back and fourth, biting her nail. She hoped Moro would be okay. She'd almost killed her, Dieja, but she still worried.  
  
Moro stopped crying and looked at where she was in the Labyrinth. She was in a part that looked deserted but the once green, now brown, hedges gave away that she was in an un-used-in-a-long-time part of the hedge maze. Moro stood and looked at the sky it was getting dark out and being in unfamiliar territory, in the Labyrinth wasn't the smartest of ideas.Within a blink of an eye she was back in her white wolf form.Still a bit sore from the balcony fall, the canine walked to the shadows, curled up in a tight-white ball, and fell into a dreamless deep sleep. Jareth paced, and paced, and paced, and paced some more until a mark started to form on the spot where he paced.The fairys and as many goblins as he could gather, had been sent out to search Dieja's Palace grounds and his Labyrinth so far, not a trace of Moro, unless you count the few drops of blood near where she fell earlier. Jareth knew that both search parties would have to be called off until morning.Then a rather runty looking goblin walked in."Any luck?"Jareth asked.  
  
The goblin shook his head, no."Alright, call off the search till morning, let them rest for now."he dissmissed the goblin from the room.Even in my owl form I'd never be able to find her.What happened between them? he wondered. What had happened to the Dieja and Moro I once knew?What had happened to the fairy queen with all her livlyness?What had happened to the shifter who was always full of spirit and laughter?These unanswered questions now plagued the Goblin King's mind.  
  
Dieja shut her eyes tight, and pcaed back and fourth with her legs croosed on her bed. she cried silently to herself, hoping Jareth wouldn't notice. She never realized up until now how much he hurt her. She also greatly worried for Moro. What if she got caught in the cleaners? Not very likely, but it was possible!She was still VERY angry with her, but she had right to be worried.  
  
Dieja woke up, feeling refreshed, she dressed herself, she could of just used magic, but she-just... didn't.  
  
Moro woke with a wolf yawn. She had thought it was all just a VERY relistic dream.'Guess I was wrong.'she thought.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PALACE........  
  
Jareth sat up in bed. He had slept the night at Dieja's palace.He moaned, got out of bed and with a flick of his wrist, he was dressed and washed up.Now,to find Moro.  
  
Moro walked for what seemed like hours, when in fact was only a few minutes. Even though her stomach growled 'feed me meat!' she ate what she could find. she was sooooo hungry....  
  
Dieja flicked her hand lightly, and appeard in her throne room. She wasn't at all hungry.  
  
Jareth went down to the throne room. Dieja was there.  
  
Hello Jareth, sleep well? She asked, smiling. Then, her smile faded. You haven't found Moro yet, have you?  
  
Jareth gave Dieja a small smile."No, no luck with finding her."then a thought came to him."What happened to make Moro injure you?"  
  
Um, uh... Dieja bit her lip. Um, she, um... walked in here while I was wearing your pendant... then it went all crazy and glowed... um... then I got mad and then she morphed and attacked me... I kinda swore at her... uh... hehe.. *gulps*She was really rude. Dieja added. "You what?And the pendent did what?Look at me."  
  
IN THE LABYRINTH SOMEWHERE.........  
  
The white wolf colapsed on the hard ground. The once glosey white coat, was now a brownish-red. Her paws ached and if you were to look at the path, you'd see red animal prints. The heat was unbearable.The once proud, mighty, and spirited wolf now lay on its side in defeat.Moro fell into an unconciseness that she couldn't fight.....  
  
Er... um... Dieja looked up at Jareth, blushing. The pendant um, kinda glowed, and uh... she was all rude then i swore at her...  
  
Dieja was really nervous because he was often cruel to people who defied him.  
  
I'm sorry! she told him, quietly.  
  
Alex started to cry softly. She then, sat up on her bed, and watched the sun set and the stars come out through her bay window. Diejasat down on her throne, thinking. About what? Everything.  
  
Jareth paced Dieja's throne room."I can't take it anymore!"He bellowed startling Dieja out of her thoughts.With that he trans formed into his owl form and flew out a near by window.  
  
Loki was wondering where her cousin, she had said she would visit today. leaving the fireys behind she transformed into a hawk and took the hedge maze.  
  
Dieja jumped and then watched the furry owl fly out the window.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Alex stared out at the night sky. (it's like, day in the Underground, cause, yeah, night when Jareth takes toby and day when Sarah starts to go for him and... yeah. )  
  
She slowly stood up. Her parents rarely thought of her, for they were always away at parties or on constant vacations.  
  
Jareth had been flying for hours on end.He landed, a bit ungracefully in a part of his labyrinth that he had't been in along time. He sat on a rock streched his wings and transformed back.Looking around he noticed a whitish- brownish-red lump on the ground.Causously(sp?) he made his way toward it. It was an unconcious wolf......wolf?!"Moro?!" Jareth said(ok...more like yelled)  
  
Dieja sat on her throne, bored half to death. Then, she just couldn't stand it anymore. She flicked her wrist and appeared in her bedchambers. She walked strait over to her balcony, that looked over the Labyrinth and Jareth's castle. She placed her hand on the rail, and held out her palm in front of her. Her crystal of fire appeared, and she sent it off to Jareth.  
  
Loki flew around for a very long time while her hawk eyes searched for her lost cousin. she saw movement by a abandoned part of the labyrinth. she flew closer and saw a crystal like fire coming toward two figures she soon reagonized as Jareh and Moro. Alex heard the doorbell ring. She answered it, and it was Lana, Daneka, and Ana-Maria, the biggest preps of all time. Alex was shocked. Hi um, uh.... girl! Lana greeted suspiciously cheerfully.  
  
Can we come in? I'm like, DYING to see your room! Daneka asked.  
  
Uh... Okay... Alex replied, uncertainly.  
  
Moro's wolf eyes fluttered open and met two mismatched ones staring back at her.The wolf tried to escape, but do to lack of food she barely could move let alone escape.  
  
The fire~Crystal floated gently by.  
  
Loki landed near the two but out of sight of her starving wolf cousin. she transformed back and walked gracefully toward them not making a sound. "where were you Moro?!? you scared me and my fierys!" right behind Jareth scaring the cra1p(get rid of the 1!) out of him!  
  
Alex stared out of the window as the girls looked around, one eyebrow raised in disqust. Alex didn't notice Lana as she slipped a stink bomb, under her pillow, that pours out a gas that dyes your skin orange, and really really REALLY stinks. Alex, how was your day today? They asked with a smirk.  
  
Uh, not to great thanks to you. Alex muttered. Well, Alex, Lana shot back, Your a freak, and you always will be! She and the others laughed as they walked out. That really hurt Alexandria, and she started yelling to herelf.  
  
Jareth jumped 10ft in the air when he heard Loki."LOKI!?!What are you trying to do?!Give me a heart attack?!?!"Jareth yelled.The wolf tryed to escape, but since Jareth was stronger...no avale(sp?)But she mangaged to have a quick fight with him.Her ending up on top of him baring her teeth.  
  
Dieja whistled, waiting for Jareth to reply her  
  
Alex picked up her stuffed bear, Heratio, and hugged it, and then cried, OH I HATE IT HERE! SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS AWFUL PLACE!!! little did she know that her voice ecoed through the Underground.  
  
Jareth heard a an echoing voice ringing throughout tha labyrinth."Great!Perfect!" Jareth said through gritted teeth.The wolf was still on him, and its not very fun to have a wolf on you......drooling on your face no-less... Jareth conjured a crystal and forced the wolf to swallow it(ewwwwwww!!!!)As soon as it was down, the wolf's eyes closed sleepliy.It colasped, on top of Jareth.  
  
"what the hell did you do? drug her? Screw you Jareth!"  
  
"It just will keep her asleep, and will transform her back to human.Also...would you mind helping me out here?"  
  
"why should i? you just drugged my cousin plus you don't pay me enough for taking care of the fireys! i mean there fun but they can be very troublesome!"  
  
Jareth groaned"I don't even pay you, plus you are the only one beside myself and Moro, who can handle them. They listen to you....they throw things at me....mosly their heads...got those things hurt!Now...help me!!!"  
  
Bella: OK but you have to pay me....25 goblin coins a week! then i'll help you out!and i will never be rude to you again *crosses her fingers behind her back*  
  
"Deal!..help me!!!!!"Jareth cried.little did they know that the wolf had changed back.......and was awake...Jareth and Moro's eyes met.....they both screamed.Loki was laughing in the backround...Then Moro gave Loki a glare that would melt rock...Loki stopped laughing right away.she turned in to her hawk form and flew to a near branch for santauary.  
  
Bella: "im sorry...stop looking at me that way Jareth is the one who drugged you!" (we can talk in our animal forms)Loki said staring at her angry cousin.  
  
"WHAT!" Moro yelled at jareth."YOU DRUGGED ME!" Jareth grinned up at her(he was still on the ground)"You Ba6sta6rd!!!!!!!!"(forget about the 6s)She grabbed him by the collar and shook him, which was diffacult because they where both still on the ground....she on top...................  
  
Dieja walked over to her other window, and stared in the opposite direction of the Labyrinth, which is were the voice came from.She would pay this girl a visit tonight. She smiled. 


	2. Part 2

They fought eachother, or Moro punched and scratched, while Jareth, finally getting to a standing posistion, watched as Moro wore herself out. Jareth stood there and every once in a while to block a punch aimed at his head.  
  
Loki turned back to a human and was leaning against a wall reading a newspaper(The Goblin Times)....(duh!)oblvious to the fight,"Hey Jareth I didn't know you added more to the castle(she read it from the paper)"....Hey!...I want a chamber I wanta chamber in the castle too!!  
  
"No!"said Jareth, dogding a pathetic attack by Moro.  
  
"NOBODY LOVES MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"Loki yelled.....more like screamed in a high pitched voice that shattered all(most) of the glass in the labyrinth and beyond.  
  
Jareth and Moro stopped fighting to look at Loki. Moro had just been about to kick Jareth in the balls...but stopped halfway and fell over.  
  
"That was REALLY smoothe." Loki said, staring at her cousin laying on the ground. She turned to Jareth "What do you say?"  
  
"No way!"Jareth yelled.  
  
Loki's eyes turned bright red and she trasformed into a large black wolf pacing toward him with its teeth bared.  
  
"OK, you can have a chamber....have you had your rabie shots?"Jareth added  
  
Moro changed back into her wolf form and pounced on Loki. The two wolves rolled this way and that, occationally bumping into Jareth(get out of the way!)  
  
Loki pinned Moro then Moro pinned Loki. They played like this for a very long time growling at each other in a nice way. After awhile Loki realized that Moro hadn't eaten in like 3 days."Oh god, lets go to my and get you some food!" They started toward the firey forest.When they arrived, the fireys jumped out and started playing with their heads."Com on Loki. Lets play!" said Fireball the lead firey."Not now guys."Loki said to the fireys."I'll play later." "OK" they said back looking disapointed. Loki walked over and whispered something to Fireball who's eyes widened."OK, I'll be right back." he said running into the woods."Now the rest of you go play with Jareth."All the fierys looked around and then they spotted the Goblin King.They all removed their and threw them at him repeativly.A couple of minutes later, Fireball came back with his arms full of strange purple fruit."Try some Moro." Loki said taking one from Fireball and holding it out to her starving cousin.  
  
Moro ate it hungerly and after she had her fill they watched Jareth being chased(and hit) by the fireys. Soon Moro and Loki joined in.  
  
Loki was helping stragictize with the fireys on how to kill Jareth. Moro was leaning against a wall and Jareth behind a tree.He was...whining,"Hey Jareth you're baby....a big whiny baby!"Loki yelled pointing her finger a Jareth as all the fireys moved toward him very slowly.  
  
"Lets disembody him!"said Flame(second in command) Jareth backed up(if that was posible)even further.  
  
"No Flame, no disembodying.....just throw things at him!"said Loki. All the Fireys picked up rocks."No guys! No rocks! Only body parts!"  
  
Jareth sank to the ground in defeat, with his arms around his head...and...other...um....'parts'.  
  
"OK guys, I think we've harmed him enough...physically and mentally. Fireball? There are some treats for you guys in my room on the shelf. I think you guys will like 'em."Loki said looking at her precious fireys.  
  
Jareth looked up and sighed. Meanwhile, Moro had changed back to her wolf form and was walking toward the small pool to bathe. The water was warm and pleasent on her fur. The dirt and dried blood slowly washed off her coat. Jareth had gotten off the ground and walked to the pool to see Moro bathing(in her wolf form dummy!)  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE COTTAGE.....  
  
Loki walked into the small cottage. She watched the fireys fight for the treats.'Well those treats were a hit.' Loki said to herself.She looked around and above the door."DRACO!?!" Loki yelled at the raven. It was startled and fell to the floor witha 'squish' noise. Suddenly a guy with blonde hair and grey eyes stood where the bird had fallen.  
  
"Hello Moro." Jareth said to the wolf. The wolf turned and looked at the Goblin King with sedusive green eyes. "Sorry I drugged you Moro. But you were out of control.Can....can you ever forgive me?" The wolf nodded slowly.Jareth sat down on a nearby rock, while the wolf got out and shook herself spraying him with water.The Goblin King held up his hands as water sprayed every where. Then he slipped off the rock and into the water going under. The wolf jumped in after him. 'Did he drown?' she thought. Moro then felt a small tug to one of her tails. Jareth popped up in back of her soaked.His hair was matted to his face...but surprisingly his eye make-up didn't ven smudge. They wrestled in the water, in a playful manner.  
  
"God, Draco where have you been?!" Loki screamed right in his ear."What?....I've been out with Ash."(another fiery)Draco said rubbing his head."Doing what?" Loki growled "buying more leather pants?" "NO! buying random things for the fireys!"  
  
Jareth stood up in the water(thankfully [to some people] went above his waist....don't get it?here's a clue- water+spandex=...............well I think you do now)He'd taken his wet black vest, white poet's blouse, an gloves off and left them on the pool's bank."Moro?" Suddenly he was pulled under again with a yelp.  
  
"Oh!" Loki said "What the HELL is going on out there?!" Loki and Draco looked out the window."I think they're making out..." Draco said staring out the window at the pond.  
  
Jareth crawled back to shore on hands and knees laughing his head off. Moro folloed, shook herself off and laid down next to Jareth, worn out from swimming. Laying on his side, Jareth looked over at the white wolf laying beside him.  
  
"Now what are they doing?Gross are they still at it?"Draco said squinting his eyes trying to see better "Where ARE they?!" "There!Over there, by the pool!See it?"Loki said looking hard too. "You know, we should do that more often." Draco said turning his gaze to Loki."What are you playing at Draco?"Loki said turning to Draco. Draco gave her the puppy eyes and made a small whinney noise, "....please?....."  
  
Jareth carefully ran a hand through the wolf's fur.'Your coat feels like silk,' thought the Goblin King. The Fae's eyes met the wolf's for a glance. The wolf moved closer, snuggling up to him.  
  
"Draco, for the second time.....what are you playing at?" Loki asked "Come on Loki you know what I--" he couldn't finish cause the fireys came in begging for more treats."I'm going to get some fresh air," Draco said getting up and leaving. When he got a little ways outside from the house he started jumping up and down and cursing the fireys. a lot of cursing. A lot. He looked around to see where J and Moro were. 'They're having fun..' Draco thought to himself. 'Its not her fault, its those damn fireys!' He cursed the fireys even more. More. And some more.  
  
As Jareth stroked the white wolf's fur, Moro drew closer to him. She rubbed her head agaist his chest affectionatly. Then her ears perked up. Moro relunticley got up and made her way toward the cabin. 'Just when I was getting comfortable.' Jareth thought.  
  
Loki looked out the window and saw the white wolf coming toward the cottage.When she came in she turned back to normal. "Boys are so weird...but...they are really cute too. Hows Jareth? Is he behaving?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." said Moro "Whats with Draco? Heard him cursing. Something about ur fireys?" Moro looked one of the windows, to see Jareth taking his boots off and emtying them of the water and mud that had collected in them.  
  
"Yeah, he was...ahh...put the move on and then the fireys came in begging for treats. He got pissed and left." Loki also looked out the window and saw Draco hitting his head repeativly.  
  
Jareth looked up from what he was doing, to Draco who was......hitting his head on a tree? "Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I HATE the fireys, I was flirting with Loki...don't give me that look, I see you do it all the time...well anyway I was working, then the stupid fireys came in!!" Draco said, starting to hit his head on the tree again- but much harder. 


	3. Part 3

Jareth put his boots back on and gave his fiennce's, cousin's fiennce a bit of advice..."Get used to having them around....if you want a private conversation..go somewhere private."Jareth then headed toward the cottage.  
  
Draco stared after the goblin king' hey thanks thats a good idea...but were could they go for a private conversation...DARN IT! i hate to think this hard! well we could back to my house...nah to far....no where in the firey forest....maybe in Jareths castle interesting' he thought to himself as he walked toward the cabin.  
  
Moro and Loki were talking when Jareth came in......well he opened the door and the firerys(sp?)ran out....over him...knocking him to the ground."Ow" Jareth said. "SOOOO imature!"Moro said helping J to his feet."What is it?"She asked."I was going back to the castle and was wondering if you'll be coming back or do you want to stay here?"Jareth asked."I'm staying here the night, wanna catch up on some things with my cuz."Moro said pointing to Loki who was cleaning a few things up.Jareth nodded and started out the door."Jareth?"Moro asked"Yeah?Jareth said turning round to look at her."Can I talk to you?....Privately?"Loki got the point and went outside to see Draco.Moro sighed,"I'm sorry, for what happened yesterday, you know?With Dieja and all?I just wasn't thinking! I let my wolf insincts get the best of me.And..I hurt you.."Moro was looking at the fireplace, but not really focusing on it.Jareth had a look of surprise on his face,"You never hurt me."  
  
Loki walked outside thinking about what they were talking about when she spotted Draco hitting his head against a elm tree. "Draco what are you doing" she wispered in his ear scaring him half to death."a its a new yoga program thing" Draco said looking at her like she was the most beatiful thing he had ever seen. "Do you want to go for a walk maybe around the pond" he said with those gray eyes...  
  
Moro looked up at Jareth, "You don't remember?Back at Dieja's Palace, you grabbed my wolf muzzle and as soon as you loosened your grip, I pulled back and bit you."Moro said."It didn't hurt."whispered Jareth, as though they were in a very strict library.  
  
Draco what is it?" Loki said staring at him with eyes full of concern "whatever it is you can tell me!". Loki was starting to get frantic. "Loki come down, its just that I feel like ever since you took the job of taking care of the fierys I feel like we never get to see each other anymore." Draco said looking across the grass at the Fierys playing golf with there legs and heads. "Do you want me to quit my job?" Loki said moving closer and leaning her head on his shoulder. "no! you love the Fireys and they love you I know that you both would be heartbroken if you left..i just think you and me should spend more time together.." Draco said lowering his eyes. "like what" Loki said looking at him. "like this sort of thing" Draco said then he suddenly leaned in and kissed her (on the lips, Dummy!).  
  
Moro looked into Jareth's eyes."How come it didn't hurt?" Moro asked "Leather gloves come in handy."Jareth said, his face inches from her own.(the tension is killing meeeeeee!!!!)  
  
Dieja sighed. She waved her hand and she dissaperad, then appeared again in the Firey Forest.  
  
The Fae King suddenly looked away from Moro."What is it Jareth?"she asked"Don't know..."He replied  
  
She walked around, looking for Loki's cabin.  
  
Suddenly, a bunch of Fireys jumped out and surrounded her. (The Fireys don't like her much)  
  
Jareth ran to the door, and left, leaving a confused Moro behind.  
  
He didn't know how, but he sensed that Dieja was around somwhere. He found her, surrounded by the lead fire gang(fireys)."Hey!Hey you!" he called.  
  
Dieja jumped. She was ticked that the fireys had surrounded her, and got lost in thought.  
  
Uh... Hi Jareth... A little help here, please.  
  
The fireys looked toward Jareth then back at Dieja.  
  
Moro followed Jareth. She cam upon him, and Dieja surronded by fireys.She whisled once and the fireys scattered.  
  
Dieja stared at Moro, and didn't budge.  
  
Then, she said quietly, Are you alright, Moro?  
  
Alex Sat on her cusion in her bay window, looking out at the storm.  
  
Moro nodded politely at Dieja, then turned to Jareth."You know better than to try to confront fireys Jareth!C'mon lets get back to the castle."she said."I thought you were staying here for the night."Jareth said confused."No, Draco is."said Moro."Fine with me."Jareth said  
  
Alex sure did hate her reality life! She said, softly to herself, I want to leave here, Someone take me to the Palace of Jareth. (Dieja is practically an unknown queen, but J sure isn't! I'll send her to The labyrinth, is that kool?)  
  
Dieja heard a soft wisper in the wind: Someone take me to the Palace of Jareth...  
  
in the wind. She smiled, and dissapeared to The Home of Alex. (K, she needs an animal, like U have an owl... helP!)  
  
Moro and Jareth dissappeared, and reappeared in the Goblin King's castle.Moro went to her chambers while Jareth went to the throne room.Moro sat in front of her vanity mirror, absentmindly brushing her long, wet, brown hair. She had changed from her light blue poet's blouse(that had a few rips and tares in it), breeches, and knee-high black boots, to a silky, lose, pajama-like, tee-shirt and matching pants.She was thinking of what she'd done these past few days.Jareth was dozing in his throne chair when he heard a start of a calling.He groaned"Not now.."  
  
Dieja reappered, in the Aboveground, right infront of Alex's house. She was wearing a loose-fitting black gown with frills galore, and a navy-blue cape, and her hair was in a bun, with ribbons tied from it. (I know, It sounds really weird)  
  
Moro looked in the mirror.'Who is that girl?' she thought.'I-I'm not even royalty, and Jareth still picks to be with me, over Dieja?' She sighed, put the brush down, got into bed, and with a snap of her fingers the candles that lighted the room went out. The only light source was of the ever watchful moon.  
  
She smirked, as the rain didn't touch her at all. lighning flashed, and she walked up to the door, and let herself in.  
  
Jareth was getting tired. He needed rest, he hadn't slept easily these past few days.But a job was a job. The goblin King disappeared from the castle and appeared in his owl form on a branch outside the person's window, who had, somewhat called him.  
  
Dieja walked up the staricase, silently.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The room Alex was in suddenly started having a spas attack, for faeries were amking all the furniture move around and the lights to go out. Suddenly, a woman appeared in her doorway, and smirked.  
  
The owl looked in the window. What in blazes was Dieja doing there?!He got an idea(weird idea no-less).He tapped the glass with his beak.  
  
Alex stared at her beautiful appearance, with the grace of a swan. She spoke, and Alex realized hr jaw was hanging open.  
  
She heard an owl tapping on the glass outside her window.  
  
The owl was growing impaticent.It was raining, he was tired, and hungry.Things were just peachy!(sarcasim)  
  
Dieja said, softly. I believe someone is in need to be let in...  
  
Alex ran to the window, and opened it.  
  
The owl flew in and landed none too gracefully on the bed.  
  
Hello, Alexandria. I am Dieja.  
  
The barn owl shook it self off...now it looked more like a large feather ball.  
  
And this is, Dieja stiffled a laugh at the ball of fluff, Jareth, I believe. I do think you know him, but not myself.  
  
Jareth started preening his feathers lazily.  
  
Dieja laughed at Alex's surprised face.  
  
I am Dieja, Queen of the Faeries. Jareth, as you know, is the Goblin King.  
  
The owl ruffled his feathers and screeched/hooted in reply  
  
(A/N:he can't change back to his humanoid form till he is 'summoned')  
  
Then, Dieja remembered. Oh for god sakes, SUMMON HIM!!  
  
The astounded Alexandria jumped, then spoke: Uh... erm... uh... I summon you, Jareth!  
  
The owl seemed amused.'This girl is obsested with fair tales and she doesn't even know how to summon me?!' he thought  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes.  
  
Then there was a small explotion where the owl was.Redish-blue smoke clouded the room. The sound of three people coughing could be heard. "Damn.." said a male voice "I REALLY *cough* got to *cough* work on that *cough cough* glitter spell!" The smoke cleared away and Jareth The Goblin King stood where the owl was orginally.(he is beside the bed, not on it!)  
  
Dieja smiled. Hello, Jareth. You may take it from here.  
  
"Listen Dieja, I only came here because its my job. I'm tired, and hungry." Jareth said "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
She said, SOMEONE. Not nessicarily you. She quirked. Dieja fingered the pendant she had kept all of her life, and waited for Jareth's reply.  
  
The King just stood there. Then he glanced at the 16 year old.He smirked, "Do what you want with her, she's yours...Dieja."  
  
She smiled. Thank-you, Jareth.  
  
Now, Alexandria, my dear. You asked to be taken away? Are you sure for that? Whats said is said. I am giving you a chance to turn back, Alex. Choose.  
  
Jareth looked around the room. There were stuffed toys, fairytale books, but the thing that caught his eye the most was a photo that was on a nightstand. He picked it up. The photo showed the girl that was in the room right now, with what looked like her mom and dad."These..are these your parents?" he said not looking at the girl, what was her name?Alex?..  
  
Loki and Draco took a long walk around the pond. Loki kept thinking about what Draco had just(kissed her remember. he had't done that since that beatiful night when he had proposed(sp?) "do you want to go back to the cabin now" Draco asked smily at her as if she was a veela.(veela: the most beatiful women in the universive, but there not human) "sure" Loki said as they started walking toward the cabin hand in hand.  
  
Moro tossed and turned in her bed.She couldn't sleep. She got up, dressed, disappeared then reappeared in front of Loki's cottage in the firey forest.  
  
Draco and Loki were near the house they saw Moro appear and walk in the cabin. "uh-oh" Loki said looking at her finace " she only visits me htis late when something bad or somehthing happening....". "Loki you don't know that, maybe she couldn't sleep or something...."  
  
Moro had walked right by Draco and Loki on her way in the cabin.Something was amiss and wrong, but she just didn't know what."Loki?!"Moro called  
  
"hey Moro, whats up?" Loki said walking in the door looking at her cuz. Draco was to tired so he turned back to a black raven and when to sleep above the door. "are you OK?" Loki said giving Moro a serious look.  
  
Moro was startled,"No, I'm not.I don't know how but something is wrong."  
  
"ok are you sick? does it have to Dieja? Jareth?...oh god Dieja and Jareth?" Loki said siting down in large armchair.  
  
"No, I don't think so..."Moro said  
  
"Well.....ever since Jareth gave Dieja his pendent, I've had this like connection to Dieja and Jareth.We can like...feel what the other is feeling in a way, mostly pain and saddness"  
  
"well then what....if Jareth hurt you" Loki said standing up "he'll wish if never been born.hurting a shapeshifter... i'll tare(sp?) him limb from limb" she said turning into a large black wolf and heading for the door.  
  
" oh ok" loki said lying down on the floor and staring up at her cuz "thats sort of weird....really weird...."  
  
"I don't know....maybe I'm just going crazy"Moro said sitting in a rocking chair  
  
"well Moro you were always crazy to began with... maybe you have to spend more time with Jareth" Loki said rolling around on the floor.  
  
Moro streched, yawned then looked at her cuz "Jareth is just so busy, he is the Goblin King after all....wait..yesterday i heard someone wish someone away.....and Dieja hasn't been around much, ever since the attack I made on her...."the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. "They both went to the wisher's house.Come on Loki we're going."Moro said turning into a squirrel."Oh and turn intoa an animal that won't look as suspious.Coming Draco?"Moro said running to the door in squirrel mode.  
  
" yeah sure" Draco said flying after Moro. Loki stared after them and turned into a black squirrel trying to catch  
  
Two squirrels and a raven sat in a tree outside the girl's window."This is it guys." Moro said  
  
"that poor girl...look under her pillow...see it? the orange thing... i had one one of those when i was a kid. 2 girls i thought were my friends caused me the most pain i've ever had..." Loki said staring at Alex "i hope she does have to go through it to...."  
  
Moro looked at who was in the room.Jareth, Dieja and the girl.  
  
(mediaevil_baebe? can i rp for u while ur gone?)  
  
Alex nodded, "Yeah those are my parents, why?"  
  
Jareth swallowed back tears of pain and saddness, remembering.....  
  
Moro saw that Jareth was holding a picture of what looked like the girl's parents and her. She notcied that Jareth had a farway look to him.  
  
"look a5t Jareths face" Loki whispered to Draco " he looks so sad...do you think he knew them or something?". " i don't" Draco whispered back  
  
Moro gave draco a squirrel elbow nudge"Course you did't draco!She's what you'd call a muggle....Don't know about that Loki, Jareth never spoke to me about his past before. Every time the subject was around he'd ignore it or change it."Moro pulled an acorn off the tree."Want some Loki?"  
  
"SURE" lOKI SAID TAKING THE ACORN FROM MORO."HEY ARE PRETTY GOOD! WHATS SOME DRACO?"."CAN'T BEAK REMEMBER" "OH YEAH" LOKI SAID BITING HER ACORN.  
  
Moro was chewing on her acorn when she heard a 'meow' below them."Great! A cat!"Moro said pointing down at the calico cat that was circling the trunk of the tree they were in.  
  
"Darn it! she has to have a cat!" Loki screamed jumping up and down and screaming(more like squieking). while she was jumping she slipped and fell of the tree branch! "LOKI!!!"Moro yelled. She jumped off the branch and turned into a large black with white paws great dane(mars and jupiter!!from The Patriot dummy!)  
  
Loki still falling hit the ground before she turn to a hawk. 'smat'the cat was moving toward her then she saw a great dane in front of her. "AHH! there both gonen(sp?) eat me! AHH!"  
  
Moro barked and chased the cat out of the yard came back and changed back to her squirrel form."You ok?"she asked  
  
loki eyes were very big and her mouth was open. "easy sguizy lemon pizzy". Draco and Moro just stared at each other "right than" Draco said looking at Moro.  
  
"You are one strange cousin Loki." Moro said running back up the tree."I'm just surprised that they-"she nodded toward Alex, Dieja, and Jareth "didn't hear me barking."  
  
"i bet they did but they did think much of it" Draco said holding on to Loki so she doesn't jump off again.  
  
Moro sighed, "Should we knock? or just let our selves in?"  
  
"lets just go in" Loki said(she finally got her brain back)"its more fun and mysterious!"  
  
"I pick choice 2."Moro said starting to climb down."You know how lucky we are?"  
  
"how lucky?" Loki said staring to climb down too.  
  
"We're lucky that its dark and that nobody but that cat saw us transform."Moro said squirrel waling toward the front door."Coming or not?"  
  
When she reached the bottom of the tree Loki spun around 3 times. When she stopped she was wearing a scarlet gown and a black cape with a high collar. There was a black sash tied around her waist and her chestnut hair a tied up in a elegant bun on the back of her head. "How do I look?" Loki said with a grin."Great" Draco said staring at her. Draco did the same as Loki did and ended up wearing a white poet's shirt and ....aaah!...green tights. He had a large dark green cape. He had flecks of green in his hair. he looked like a younger Jareth.  
  
Moro(still in squirrel mode) looked back at Loki "Jareth?!"she said looking at Draco  
  
"where" Loki said spinning around "wait...thats just Draco! stupid!"  
  
"Draco?...Well anyway lose the tights...geez you scarred the cra3p(foret the 3) out of me!" Moro said spinning around once and back to human she was. She wore, a laveneder colored poet's blouse, and green tights?! "Damn" she muttered "can never get dressing spells right..."Moro spun once again and this time she was wearing a light plum colored gown with a black cape with a high collar, and black knee-high boots. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, tied with a black scarf."NOW I'm ready"she said ringing the door bell.  
  
Jareth heard a dog barking outside, but payed it no mind. Still looking at the photo he said, "I never knew my parents" he said so quietly, it was barely audible.  
  
they stood there for a second waiting. then the young girl from upstairs opened the door."Hello Alexandera.My name is Loki, this is Draco and Moro. we are aware that Dieja the Queen of Faries and Jareth the King of Goblins are here. we would like to speak to them." Loki said seriously to the young girl.  
  
Alex could only nod. She let them in and lead them up to her room where Jareth and Dieja were waiting.  
  
Jareth had put the photo down and was looking out the window. Dieja was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Jareth.  
  
when they reached the room Jareth stared at Draco like he was looking at his own reflection. Moro sat on the bed and Loki was leaning against the wall looking around Alexs room."cozy" she said to Alex  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Jareth said tearing(sp?) his eyes away from Draco.  
  
"we were freaked out cause you guys were missing" Loki said "it take that back Moro was freaked out cause you guys were missing. we've been watching from that tree for a while now"  
  
Alex FINALLY said something, "How could you have been watching from the tree?If you don't mind my asking." she said politly  
  
"like this" loki said as she turned to the black squirrel(sp?)and crawled up Alexs shoulder a put her paws against her cheeks and loki licked her cheek.  
  
Alex giggled."Can you all turn into animals?"  
  
"All but Dieja can" said Moro turning into her white wolf form. Dieja backed up a little, last time she encountered this wolf it pracially tore her to shreds.  
  
"moro and i are shapeshifters so we can turn into just about anything!" Loki said also turning into her wolf form. the large black wolf strenched and layed down on the rug.  
  
"ANY animal?"Alex asked more to Moro."Yup!"she said turning back to human. "Well how about a....uh.."Alex racked her brain for a toughie,"a unicorn?" Moro nodded "Sure!But if you want a demonstration, we'll have to move outside.""OK with me!" said Alex "We'll go in the backyard"With that every one followed the teen outside.  
  
when they reached the back yard Moro turned to a glittering unicorn. "good job cuz!" Loki said clapping.  
  
The unicorn bowed her head.Alex's mouth was wide open. "Wow..."was all she could say.The unicorn had a soft glow to her, her spiriling horn and hooves were crystal-like.She had saffire blue eyes and a long flowing mane and tail.Alex was nudged forward by Loki, toward the unicorn.Alex carefully petted the animal, who she thought was only in fairytales. Jareth smiled at Moro. 


	4. Part 4

Dieja was panicing. JARETH!!! She screamed  
  
Jareth had had enough. That last scream he recognized any where. He got out of the hospital bed, snaped his fingers and was dressed, in black jeans, a red tee-shirt, a denium jacket, and his hair was tied back.Time to get out of here.  
  
She screamed again and again, JARETH!!! MY GOD GET YOUR PUNY A33SS OVER HERE!!!!  
  
Jareth stormed into where they had Dieja(don't ask how he got out, he's the Goblin King!!)The doctors looked up at the pis8sed off Jareth.  
  
When they reached the door Loki pushed it open. it was the most horrifing sight ever imaginable(sp?). to see all the people. some were crying some were screaming, and some were silent. silent as death. it was the most painful thing for Loki to simpling walk into this room full of sorrow,screaming and death. it made her remember that horrible night....  
  
Ugh.She shifted at the annoying patints (sp?) clothing, the hosptial puts on every patient.  
  
Moro walked beside her cuz.  
  
One of the doctors pointed at Jareth and said "He's the other paticent." "Yes you tiny brained moral, I am."said Jareth producing a crystal behind his back.  
  
"Come on lets find Jareth" Loki said running toward the elevator. she was crying slightly. she could get the pictures out of her head....  
  
Dieja frowned. The press was behind a glass wall watching the operations on an "alein"  
  
Phht! Yeah, right!  
  
Moro was looking in a room(formally Jareths) when she heard a familar voice down the hall. "Jareth?" she said  
  
"Jareth...where" Loki yelled looking around her. "hey wheres Draco and Alex?"  
  
"I thought I heard Jareth down there"she pointed down the hall"don't know where Draco is, probably lost"She ran down the hall to where she heard Jareth.  
  
Alex walked through the hospital, lost.  
  
Alex passed to food court, it was completly deserted.  
  
Dieja gave the press the evil eye.  
  
Jareth Heard someone behind him he swung around crystal in hand to face "Moro?!" he gave her a big hug"OK Jareth, oxygen becoming an issue.."he let go "Come on J we have to go. Wheres Dieja?"  
  
Hello?!? Dieja yelled at Moro. A little help, Please?  
  
"Oh!" said Moro. Ignoring the doctors she helped Dieja to her feet.  
  
Whew, thanx. Dieja snapped her fingers and she was decked out in a loose silk gown and her hair was flowing down her shoulders, with a hint of purple streaks in it. Suddenly, Security rammed through the door, guns held high.  
  
Jareth threw the crystal at them making them disappear, along with the doctors.  
  
I KNOW THIS REALLY DOES MAKE ANY SENSE TO HAVE IN THE STORY.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"wait for me, Moro!" Loki yelled trying to catch up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco wondered the halls trying to figure out where he was. then he spotted the most wonderfull thing in the world...a vending machine! "yeah!" he yelled jumping up and down. he ran to it...  
  
2 minutes later.  
  
"i hate you machine!" he yelled kicking it."why doesn't it take gallions!"(wizard money) "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Uh... Jareth... um... You know, the press behind the glass wall have already phoned in on this... Dieja pointed out. (Jareth is twice as powerful as DIEJA!!)  
  
Draco looked around. he saw a sign. "Food Court, whats a food court? what ever i'll check it out" he said to himself. When he was in the "Food Court" he noticed Alex looking around as well. "hey Alex"  
  
Oh, Hey, Draco. Hungry? She asked.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes at Dieja "NOW you tell me?"  
  
"yeah Alex i'm starving but i only have wizard money...so i can't buy anything i'm going to keel over if i don't eat something soon..." Draco said looking at Alex Alex pulled out a dollar coin. This is all I have. You can get a slurpee or something.  
  
Oh wait you don't have #1 coins down there...  
  
And... there's something I've been meaning to ask U... "thank you" he said running to buy a slurpie(sp?). after a while slurping his slurpie Draco was getting very...very....very....VERY hyper. he started running around screaming about how the easter bunny posions(sp?) all the eggs. as soon asall the people of earth are dead he'll start a clony of evil egg posioning bunny!MHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uh... Draco.... What are you talking about?  
  
Alex asked, confused  
  
Jareth, Loki, Moro and Dieja walked down to the food court."By the way Jareth, great outfit!"Moro said.jareth glared  
  
Dieja said, with a point. "You know, Moro, and Jareth, your wedding is tomorrow... WE should get back to the Underground. (Wedding tomorrow! HAHAHAH@_@ cake get to my head.... hehehehehe...)  
  
And, Uh, What are we gonna do with Alexandria? Dieja asked.  
  
"She'll come with us"Jareth said  
  
Uh... okay... um... alright. Dieja shrugged.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Alex stared at the crazy Draco, freaked out.  
  
the strange group dragged Draco and Alex out of the hospitale.  
  
Alex showed the firecrystal to Jareth and asked What's this? Dieja reached out and grabbed it. That's mine. I gave it to you before, to wake you if we were coming. But, You may keep it, if you never show it to another mortal soul. Promise? "Come on, guys lets go home! I haven't had a good nights rest in....don't know how long." said Moro slumping up against Jareth. I really suggest that. Dieja dissapeared back to the Underground, waiting for Jareth, Moro, Loki and Draco to arrive shortly after  
  
Well, she dissapeared WITH Alex... The rest followed. C'mon Alex, Let's go to my castle. I'll show you the Labyrinth later. Dieja motioned to Alex. (now what can we do? and is Bella making another account or something?) Jareth showed Loki and Draco to their room(s) in the castle. While Moro went to her own room. Dieja showed Alex to her room, and dissapeared off to her own, and slept for a good hour or two. (this is getting drab. We need a new idea to focus on or something)  
  
The next morning Moro woke up late, she got up out of bed, the cold marble zapping life back into her. She put her slippers on, tied her hair back in a pony tail, and put on a long robe. She'd change later. Then headed down to breakfast, spotting Loki also coming down to breakfast.  
  
(AAGHH!!! CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS!! WHATS UR IDEA?!?! WAR?!?!?)  
  
Dieja woke up, she had forgoten about Alex, and put on her bathrobe. She yawned as she headed down do her dining room, where Alex sat, waiting.  
  
AGGHH!!! EVIL BUNNY ATTACK!! Dieja screamed as she saw the bunnies on Alex's p.j's. (it WAS nighttime when they went to the hospital, and she just woke up before they did. Oh wait... nevermind. How are you, Alex?  
  
When the cousins entered the dinning hall, they met with a strange sight: Jareth and Draco being immuture. Staring eye to eye...and every once in awhile one would burp...loud. Loki and Moro stared. Jareth was halfway through a belch, when he stopped in mid-burp,seeing the two girls.  
  
Dieja sighed as she sat down, and two faeries brought her some fruit, and a goblet of wine. Then they brought fruit to Alex, and a goblet of milk. Dieja cleared her throat. Alex, do you want to go home to collect a few belongngs? Or, you can just stay there...  
  
No. I want to stay with you. replied Alex.  
  
Alright. Dieja nodded. She threw her a firecrystal and said To go there, and to come back just wish on this crystal alright?  
  
Now, I must go now. I'll be seeing you!  
  
Dieja waved her hand and appeared in Jareth's castle. (first she got dressed in a purple satin gown and her hair in a french twist.  
  
Moro, Loki, Jareth and Draco were eating breakfast when Dieja appeared.  
  
Good morning! Geeze, I was up until 13:00 thinking last night! Oh well! How was your night? Dieja asked cheerfully.  
  
"Fine, Loki and I over slept.Sit sown won't you?"Moro said pointing to one of the chairs.  
  
Thanks. Dieja laughed as she sat down.  
  
Alex still thinks she's in a dream! Dieja told them, laughing once more.  
  
"Well who wouldn't?"asked Draco mouth full of toast."Don't talk with your mouth full Draco." Loki said sternly.  
  
Dieja put her hand to her head in silent laughter. Uh... Draco, You might want to rid yourself of the whipped cream on your nose!  
  
Draco crossed his eyes, and tried licking it off his nose, only to have Jareth have his peach juice come out his nose."That was so unnatual!" said Loki.  
  
They all had a good laugh, then Dieja asked Jareth, sliencing the whole table, Why did you run away into the storm?  
  
everyone was looking at Jareth. H pushed what was left of his breakfast away, leaned back in his chair and sighed."Guess there's no hiding it."  
  
continue... Dieja said, picking up and oranpple. (half orange half apple)  
  
"Well, I think we should go to the library, this will be a long story."he said standing up, and the others followed him to the library. 


	5. Part 5

Dieja looked around at the rows and rows of books, wishing the faeries would stop eating her books.  
  
Jareth sat in a large chair by the unlite fire place."Where to begin.."he said more to himself than the people sitting in chairs around him.  
  
Dieja sat down in a red armchair, and lisened to Jareth carefully.  
  
"Well I guess it begins 3,000 years ago..."Jareth said  
  
Uh... don't go to detailed. Dieja pointed out. I don't want to be here for another 3,000 years.  
  
"Don't worry you won't.Well 3,000 years ago there was a King who ruled over this kingdom. Not to keep you in suspense, he was my grandfather, King Sauronald. Well, for 50 years he looked for the perfect bride to become a queen and all that stuff." Jareth paused.  
  
yeah... Dieja and Moro said in unision, (srry) and listened in carefully.  
  
"Sauronald found her, she was too young at the time for him but they both loved eachother, and would wait till she was old enough.Her name was Isabelle of the Elf City. A long ways from here. Well, awhile after they had married, about 5 years later she bore a son-"he was cut off by Dieja "You?!" asked Dieja. Jareth shook his head and said,"No, Derrin was what they named him. He grow up to be a great Fae prince. But unfortunally(sp?), and saddly Isabelle died." Moro cut in, "I thought you said she was an elf? Aren't elves supposted to be immortal?" "She was part elf, part mortal.She had everything a normal elf would have, except immortatlly.I don't know who her parents where, so don't ask Dieja."Jareth said seeing Dieja open her mouth to say excactly that.  
  
Loki was silent. she was staring at Jareth but not really seeing him. she was thinking about all this.'this has been a very weird weekennd...'she thought to herself.  
  
Jareth continued, "Natually, Sauronald was heart broken, but in memory of her he built the Labyrinth, for it was simalar to her emotions. Ever- changing. It took a good 17 years to build. Goblins, and other creatures that lived around the castle and in it, helped to bring the Labyrinth to life. And even now, years upon years have gone by and the ancestors that helped build it still live here." While Jareth took a quick pause Dieja asked something, "What happened to Derrin?"  
  
"yeah Jareth what did happen to their son?" Loki asked " and how did your family get into stealing innocent kids?"  
  
"I was getting to thet Dieja."Jareth said "Well, Derrin was furious. He thought that his father had killed Isabelle. Where he got that idea, no one ever knew. And as soon as he was old, and mature enough, 100 years about is when that happens, he'd get the throne. On top of it, he was an only child. So who else would be the heir? But he was 80, 20 more years to go. Did he wait that long? No, while his father was sleeping he took an iron dagger and jabbed him though the heart." "As for stealing babies, that won't come for awhile"Jareth said looking at Loki  
  
"Oh thats kind! i mean a IRON dagger on a FAE! Thats just cold! On your own father!" Draco whispered to Loki whose head was on his shoulder. "defiantly(sp?)" Loki whispered back at Draco.  
  
"Well, as you probably know iron weakens and kills fae. He was dead as soon as the blade was an inch in." Moro asked something interesting, "If iron can weaken and kill fae, than how did Derrin cope with holding a pure iron dagger?" "Well, Derrin wasn't a pure Fae, so it wouldn't weaken him as much."Jareth said  
  
"yeah Jareth! i guess your not so smart! after all! MHAHAHAHHAH!" Draco and Loki said at the very same second looking at eachother."Creepy" they both said. "stop it" they said at the same time...again  
  
Jareth gave them both a stern glare.  
  
"don't hurt ME!!!!!" they both said clinging to eachother very tightly."WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"(baby cry....if you were wondering...)they both cried very loudand in high pitch.  
  
Moro, Jareth and Dieja just stared..."So immature....."Moro mumbled  
  
Loki and Draco separetd. Loki took out her bag and took out a hair brush. she handed it to Draco whose eyes went all unfocused and he started to brush her hair. "I got the power!" Loki sung in a high pitch tone.  
  
Moro and Jareth looked at eachother. Moro looked back at the two, "You guys are in serious need of brains." Jareth rolled his eyes.  
  
"As I was saying..." Jareth said "Derrin now had the throne.Nobody could find any evidence of a murder. So they assumed it was suiside. Derrin had made a few adjustments into making it look like suiside. Now with him on the throne what could stp him?One word: Goblins. They drived him insane, pracically.Now as you all know, goblins aren't the brightest of creatures. But they knew something was up. First Derrin was grieving over his father's untimly death. Now he was in throne....it just didn't fit."  
  
Dieja shifted uncomforably, then realied it was just the clothing she was in, SO she snapped into a pair of comfortable jeans and a silk blouse with roses echted onto the collar. Then she quieted, and put her elbow on the arm of the chair and her hand to her chin.  
  
Jareth continued, "The goblins decided to leave it be. 25 years later Derrin had matured, but not by much. Still, self-cetered, and arrogant. He had learned to ignore the goblins. Now he was looking for a wife. Sauronald had lived alone for 500 years. But Derrin, he was barely 125. With dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a firey temper."  
  
Dieja stared.  
  
Jareth caught Dieja staring.  
  
Dieja won the staring contest with a nearby goblin.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes."Well, it took him a month to find a wife.She was full Fae, but she was quiet, and 10 years younger than him. She became his queen. And she bore a son named-"  
  
(nvm on last post)  
  
Dieja coughed, obviously from boredom. (I'm just putting her in a sassy mood, I still want to hear it)  
  
"Named...what?"asked Loki."Jareth continued "Named Bowen. He was always so brave...afriad of nothing...The only thing he inherited from his father was his dark brown hair and his blue eyes that weren't icy like Derrin's. Bowen didn't care too much about the throne, and wasn't happy to learn that it would be his. He was alone most of the time, the only friends he had were the creatures of the labyrinth and his black wolf cub, Araie.Who he found injured and alone while exploring the labyrith."Somewhere in the castle a clock stuck 13.  
  
Dieja conjured up a clock, and looked at the time. Wow! 13:00 already! Uh oh... Alex... just then, Dieja's crystal that she sent eairlier floated in the window. Dieja stared into it, and she saw Alex being hit and seriousley bullied by the mortal: "A crowd"  
  
Dieja jumped up. Oh god! Jareth! Look! She sent the ball spiraling over to Jareth, As Dieja sat down again, worried.  
  
Jareth picked up the crystal fire and gazed into it."Who are they?" he asked  
  
Dieja scoffed. The a33holes who call themselves: The "A Crowed" They are mostly the ones who have made Alexandriea's life miserable.  
  
Jareth conjured one of his own crystals and through it out one of the library windows. "The crystal will transport her here."  
  
Thank you, Jareth. Oh... I wish I had the power to do that...  
  
"Draco how come you can't do that?" Loki said looking at him with eyes full of compasion. "well im not a fae or a fairy so it sort of hard..." Draco said staring at her back.  
  
Jareth looked at the library clock."Thrirteen O'clock...lunch any one?"he asked getting up out of his chair."Yeah, I could do with something to eat." Moro said standing up, and streching.  
  
"food! food! food!" Loki said jumping up and running to the door knocking Jareth over as she ran to the door. Moro rolled her eyes and helped Jareth up.They then made their way to the dinning hall.... with Loki in the lead.... and Draco closly behind her.  
  
"food! food! food!" Loki screamed with her arms going everywhere. she wasn't looking where she was going. she ran right into the dining hall doors. "owww....what did i hit?....oh that works...NO! ITS LOCKED! DAMN1!" she screamed pulling at the large gold door latch. "Jareth open it! WAHHHHH!(BABY CRY!)" Loki whined! she started to cry a puddle of tears.  
  
"Yup, cousin you diffinently are in need of a brain."Moro said patting Loki's shoulder. Jareth shook his head and unlocked the doors. "The reason why I lock it so that the goblins don't get to the food." "Then who bakes and serves it?"asked Dieja "Elves. They come here for work, pay, and a home.They aren't slaves. They can come and go at will, but if they want to be paid then they work." Jareth answered.  
  
"..Jareth your a salve trader! AAAAA! see...see...see! i told he was trouble Moro!.....did i just say that out loud?" Loki said pale as death!  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed "May I have your permission to send her to the Bog of Eternal Stench Moro?" Jareth said towering over Loki.  
  
"don't hurt me.... i was only kiddng don't hurt me....besides even if you did send me to the bog of enternal stench i would get out....i'm a friend of sir. Didymus.....j-j-just don't hurt me! i don 't think your trouble..." Loki said in a small voice coworing under Jareth glare...  
  
"You may be a friend of Sir Didymus, but if he disobeyed me, he'd find himself in an oubilette. Faster than he can say 'Fear not sweet lady'." Jareth said with an icy tone. "Well Moro?" he said turning his mismatched gaze to Moro. "No, I think giving her that look was enough punishment."Moro said to a disapointed Jareth."You owe me one!" Moro said in a deadly whisper to Loki... With Jareth out of earshot.  
  
Loki was curled up in a corner whispering a silent pray that her fav cuz moro was there to save her tail....again. Jareth did scare her some times...  
  
"Coming?" asked Dieja to Loki  
  
"yep in one sec" Loki said trying to stand but she was shaking to much.  
  
Jareth sat at the head of the table(*in a doppy tone*duh!), Moro on his right, Draco on his left.Loki sat as far from Jarethas she could get(next to Draco)and Dieja next to her.They were about to eat when an elf girl, looking no older than 10 came in, bowed and walked next to Jareth. Whispered something in his ear. Jareth nodded and the elf girl left. "What was that about?" asked Moro. "Alex has has arrived and is being cared for in a chamber one down from yours, Loki."  
  
"I want to see if shes okay" Loki said standing up. actually she just wanted to get far from Jareth icy mismatched eyes. but she was worried about Alex too.  
  
"I thought you were hungry?" asked Moro  
  
"well i guess im not anymore" Loki said sharply. she stared right into Jareth eyes sending a "i hate your guts" look into the icy mismatched eyes. Loki left the room and started to run toward the chamber one down from hers.  
  
Moro ran after her cousin."Loki!! LOKI!" she caught up with her by disapearing and apearing in front of her."Loki, whats the matter?"  
  
Loki gave her the *i hate your guts* look and slide down a wall and sat on the floor. " well...ever sense i meet that guy i could always tell he hated my guts! Even at Hogwarts he was always mean to me...."  
  
"How do you know that he hated you?" said Moro sitting next to her cousin.  
  
"well when every he looked at you he had kind soft eyes but when he looked at me all his eyes showed was icy coldest....like....he thought "how could that monster(Loki) have the same blood running through her vains as such a beatiful and delicate flower(Moro)?" Loki said looking at her feet. "theres no way he likes me.....i bet if he were to chose between slitting my wrist or shaking my hand he would pick the first one....."  
  
Moro put her arm around her cousin."He doesn't think that way Loki.He..He's going through some tough times.With his story that he's probably not really too thrilled to tell. With what happened in the hospital. And what happened when he ran off, scared out of his mind pratically.You are the only family that I have left. I won't let ANYTHING happen to you.You here me?NOTHING." Moro hugged her cousin.  
  
"Thanks Moro." Loki said "But i think i will go and see if Alexs is all right. i'll get one of the goblins to bring me some food later. Oh and when you go back to dinner tell Jareth that anything i've ever said that hurt him tell him i didn't mean it." Loki said standing up and walking toward the room one down from hers.  
  
Moro got up and walked back to the dinning hall where everyone was still was."Is she OK?" asked Dieja. Moro nodded. She wouldn't tell Jareth, Loki had to do that herself. She down and ate her still warm tomato soup, crackers, and peach juice."Jareth, when your finished eating Loki wants to tell you something. She's in Alex's chambers."Moro said looking at Jareth. "We'll wait in the library." she added. Jareth finished, and with a quick nod, disappeared.  
  
Loki went to Alexs room. the Elf girls told her that she was taking a bath down the hall. "thank you, i'll wait in my chamber could tell her that Loki came to talk to her?". "of course my lady" The young elf girl said. Loki smiled "thank you".  
  
Loki was sitting at her mirror. staring at her own reflection....then a pair of mismatched eyes appeared........  
  
Jareth appeared behind Loki, with his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face."You wanted to tell me somthing?" he asked  
  
Loki was so startled by his sudden appearance she feel off her chair. "don't you know how to knock!?!" Loki said looking up at the goblin king from the floor.  
  
"No." he said flatly. "Well, don't stare at me like that, what did you want?"  
  
"well i told Moro to tell you that what i said early i didn't mean it...i know your a slave trader and i never told Moro you were trouble.....this going to sound weird but when i was little you gave me nightmares almost every night. i read a story about a goblin king who would take children away and turn them to goblins......."  
  
Jareth sighed,"For the last time, I'm NOT a slave trader. The elves come here on their own free will.And I would never hurt any of them....Unlike Derrin..." he stared at nothing in particular, "One mistake, and they'd be beaten and tortured.." he snapped out of his daze."Thank you for the apolgy(sp?), when your finished you and Alex can come back to the library." he then dissappeared.  
  
Loki and Alex walked to the libray to find everybody else waiting for them.  
  
"Now lets see where was I?Oh yes, Bowen. Well, he and Araie, his wolf cub, grew up together, when Bowen was mad, or down, then Araie would always be by his side.When Bowen was 45, he found out that he would be a brother of 2 twin sisters. He was hoping more for a brother, to share his adventures and hiding places in the labyrinth.Maybe he could still do that. How wrong he was, they grew up spoiled and turned him down, because he didn't care for the throne."Jareth said with a cold tone. Jareth continued, "Well, once again, Bowen was alone, unless you count Araie.(Don't worry, its almost over)Then 25 years later, Gabrelle, Derrin's wife bore her 4th, and last child...me."  
  
"Cool you have brothers and sisters!" i think we all should meet them!" loki said looking around at everybody.  
  
Jareth shook his head, "You can't, and won't want to."  
  
"why we?" loki asked looking at Jareth.  
  
Dieja looked up, sighing.  
  
Dieja exaled as she looked up to the roof of the library. She loved reading. If only her faeries would STOP eating all her books!  
  
"it reallly sucks about the faires and your precious books" loki said looking at Dieja  
  
Jareth went on, "As I said, I was Gabrelle's last child. A year after I was born she died of a diesese(sp?) that was going around at the time. Derrin blamed it on me. My sisters picked on me, even though when I was only 3 I could create crystals and lob them at Kate and Emily.I mostly stayed by my brother Bowen, he taught me to read and write Fae and Goblin. But when Bowen wasn't around Derrin would push me around, yell, and sometimes beat me for no reason. One day, when I was 20, I took one of the horses from the manajoure, Bowen loved animals, and rode hard and far from the labyrinth. You see Bowen had gone to the Elf City on some matters. But he was supposted to be gone only for a few weeks, not months.I was very close to my brother....When I reached the Elf City and asked of Bowen, they said that he hadn't come."  
  
Loki eyes widened"you mean he...he...never got there? did something happen to him?....sorry Jareth im being rude...if you don't what to tell me its OK" Loki said looking at her feet. "yeah Jareth what happened to him?" Draco said looking at Jareth.  
  
"Calm yourselves!" Jareth bellowed "I'm getting there, sit down."  
  
"hurry up J! im very impatient!" Draco whined. "no really!" Loki said looking at him. Draco hit Loki on the back opf the head. "OW!"  
  
*Dieja slumped tiredly down in her arm chair and picked at a stray thread, bored out of her mind. Why did she even ASK for this story!?! (i want to hear it in real life)  
  
"hey that hurt" Loki said smacking Draco on the back of the head. Draco hit her and then she hit him. they kept this up for a long time. just slapping eachother.  
  
Jareth gave Loki that glare again, only it wasn't as icy."Anyway, I rode all over the place looking for my only brother. I was about to head back to the Elf City when I heard a wolf cry. I knew it right away as Araie. I followed it and came upon a horrible sight. Araie had Derrin's left arm in his mouth while Derrin was strambling around for what looked like a dagger. I got to it first but dropped it imediatly. It was the same iron dagger that had slan my grandfather, Sauronald." Jareth swallowed hard. "I-I looked over and saw Bowen.....on..the ground pracally cut to shreds....I..noticed that..that the iron dagger..was covered in blood.....while..while Araie and Derrin fought I ran over to my dying brother......" Jareth had tears in his eyes. "Bowen...was barely alive.....he...he looked at me smiled...said my name.....and just...died...in my arms............."  
  
Dieja stared, opened mouthed, then her chair broke and she went crashing to the floor.  
  
She started spazing out all over the floor!  
  
Loki instead of comenting with her bigmouth stayed perfectly silent. not making a sound. then she spoke "...i'm sorry Jareth..." she said in a very small voice not looking at Jareth. she couldn't bear to look in those mismatched eyes full of sadness and pain....  
  
Dieja got up calmly, and with a wave of her hand the chair was fixed. She sat down again. (are you done the story?)  
  
Jareth nodded,"I..I don't even know how this happened....it..it happened sort of in fast motion...first i was beside Bowen... next... picking up the dagger, glancing at the wounded Araie on the ground, then stabbing Derrin with all my might...the pain and anger from what happened I...I cannot descibe to you......Derrin was dead, and I swore, over his body, that I would be a a better and more powerful king that he could have ever dreamed."Jareth's eyes were full of hatred, pain, suffing, fear, and saddness. But the one thing that showed most in those mismatched eyes of his was a fire.A fire that would never go out, no matter what.  
  
Draco stared at Jareth. he stared at Jareths eyes full of anger. he stared at the fire...he remend him of someone he would rather forget...but how could he forget his own father?(Dracos dad in the harry potter books is really mean and cruel to everyone and everything...even his own son).  
  
Dieja out her hand to her forehead and bit her lip, not expecting Jareth to have such a misreable past. How could one man, have such a horrible life, and how could that man be Jareth, The powerful king she always looked up to fore help? She had a wonderful childhood... exept for that one year... the year her mother died...  
  
"Well"said Jareth "Thats it...." he looked at the library clock. "If anyone is hungry, then dinner will now be surved(sp?)" he got up and headed for the door.  
  
Dieja stood up. Do you know where Alexandria is?  
  
"she was with me when we got here" Loki said looking around "where did she go?". "maybe she escaped!" Darco said looking at Loki  
  
Oh god do you think so? She seemed so happy to be with us... Dieja looked around anxiously. (Jareth, rememer ur mean to the goblins and other creatures, so be mean to Alex sometimes! ^_^  
  
"Dieja i was kidding!" Draco said"Alex loves it here! its easy to tell!"  
  
Yeah, but... nevermind. Dieja replied as she sat back down.  
  
Moro was still a bit shocked from Jareth's story, but when she heard Alex was missing, she snapped out of it."We have to find her."  
  
Jareth was walking down to the dinning hall. He actually felt better now that he didn't have to put up with the memories, tormenting him as much. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned, it was Alex.  
  
Alex saw Jareth, and said, kind of frightened of the Goblin King, He-Hello.  
  
Alex bit her lip and looked down at her feet, her hands behind her back.  
  
Jareth, stared Alex in the eye.Mismatched cold eyes into blue(i think its blue...)  
  
Dieja shuddered. Mabey she fell into the bog of stench? Dieja once did she when she was walking around Jareth's castle. She thinks it was a prank, though.  
  
"No, I highly dought that" said Moro "Its really hard to miss. Lets spread out in the castle to look for her. The castle is pracically a maze it self I dought she could have gone far."  
  
Loki and Draco were walking through the hallways when Draco stopped dead staring through some large french doors. "what" Loki said looking through too. she gasped as her eyes meet the most beatiful ballromm she had ever seen! (its just like the on ein beauty and the beast)  
  
Dieja got up and followed Moro. Jareth decided to act like the Goblin King this Alex had read about."What do you want girl?" he asked with an icy tone, still holding her stare.  
  
N-nothing! Um... erm... Alex was getting REALLY nervous!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dieja walked through the palace, growing closer to Jareth and Alex, but not knowing it.  
  
"Nothing?" he asked "You want something."  
  
"sense when did the goblin castle have a ballroom?" Loki said looking at Draco."i have no idea but what to dance?" Draco said snapping his fingers. he suddenly wearing that that jareth suit he wore when they first meet Alex(poets shirt and green cape and....tights?)."Love to" LOKI SAID SNAPPING HER FINGERS AND WEARING THE SAME OUTFIT SHE WAS WEARING WHEN THEY BOTH ALEX (scarlette dress, black boots ect.)  
  
Uh... (do I?) um... erm... Alex almost cried. those eyes were scaring her... even though she was sixteen, she was like, 10 at heart. Dieja grew ever closer to Jareth and Alex, but this time, she knew it. Oh Jareth... You better not be being mean to that girl...  
  
Jareth started pacing around Alex like a vulture circling its prey.With his hands clasped behind his back, "Why are you here? Hm?". Well, uh, um... erm... I'm sorry Jareth! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Uh oh, now she was panicing!  
  
Jareth stopped his pacing and glared down at her making Alex back up into the wall.Jareth grinned evilly, showing his unusally long canines(NO U MORONS HE IS NOT A VAMPIRE *BUFFY POPS OUT OF NO WHERE AND RUNS AFTER JARETH* BUFFY!!!! I SAID HE IS NOT A VAMPIRE!!! HEY!! YOU'VE GOT SPIKE!! LEAVE MY JARETH ALONE!!!!) Dieja was just about to round the corner where Jareth and Alex were  
  
Jareth put his arms out so that Alex couldn't move from the wall."Where do you think you're going little girl?" Jareth said still grinning and glaring at her.  
  
Draco and Loki danced very gracefully around the ballroom. after a while their feet started to hurt so they decided that sliding down the banister of the large staircase was more fun then danceing!  
  
Moro caught Draco and Loki sliding down the banister."You two are soooo imature." She said crossing her arms. "Come on! We have to find Alex."  
  
"ah man" Loki liding down the banister, but she was caught off guard so she landed on her butt then sliding on the floor. "Draco were busted!". Draco hadn't notice Moro but when he did he schieked "NOOOO!! i like this game!"  
  
Moro glared at them. "ah no! she useing her laservision! no!!!!!!!!!!" Draco said running to hide behind Loki. "Draco i really need to take those muggle comic books away!" Loki said looking at him.  
  
Moro broke into a fit of laughter, "You read muggle comic books!hahahahahha!!" she pulled herself together "Come wise guys lets find Alex, I'm getting hungry." Suddenly a black wolf bouneded out of nowhere pinning Moro to the ground. 


	6. Part 6

Instead of tearing her to shreds the wolf licked her face.Moro noticed a red collar with the name 'Araie' on it. "Araie?" Moro breathed. The black wolf(not u!) cocked its head to one side.  
  
Loki looked at her cuz laying on the floor with a wolf that should be dead on top of her. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
Moro got to a sitting postion. "J never did tell us what happened to Araie.Ariae! You know! Bowen's wolf! All Jareth said was that Araie had been injured."  
  
"HOW COULD THIS WOLF SURIVE ALL THIS TINE?"dRACO SAID STARING AT THE ANIMAL. "Because I'm no ordinary wolf." said the canine.Everyone present stared at it."What'd you say?" asked Moro."I said I'm no ordinary wolf. To be presise I'm a Borren. One of the few I'm afraid.Oh, my name is Araie." said the wolf going down on one leg.  
  
loki was so starled she fainted but unfortionatly(sp?) Draco wasn't there to catch her so she feel on the hard floor....  
  
Araie looked at the fallen Loki."What I do?"he asked."Nothing" said Moro "But I want to ask you something..Araie.." "Sure"he said. "What is a 'Borren'?I've never heard of them."  
  
Draco just stared at his finace cuz talking to an acient black wolf."WHAT THE IS GOING ON!"Draco screamed and just like loki he fainted on the hard floor.  
  
Moro sighed"Imature...both of them.You were saying?" she turned back to the wolf."A Borren is a wolf that is immortal, but shows signs of ageing.Also as you have guessed, can talk.Thats mostly it."he finished.  
  
Loki head lifted "wow Moro i had the weirdest dream that Araie from the story was alive" than she noticed Araie "oh my god!" she screamed as her head hit the hard ground once again.  
  
Moro rolled her eyes."Can you help me find Jareth?"she asked."Alright." Araie said simply."What about them?" he asked indicating draco and Loki.....still unconcious."Guess we'll wake them." said Moro "Loookkiiii...." she whispered in her cousin's ear. "Loki....food....food.."  
  
"food...food?....FOOD! WHERE?!?" Loki said jumping up and looking around"ah Moro that was cruel and unusaul" then she noticed that Araie was still there she changed to her wolf form and walked over and looked at the other black wolf.  
  
Dieja JUST started to her the voice of Jareth, when she realized him and Alex were  
  
just around the corner. Dieja produced a crystal, and, instead of catching Jareth, she watched him.  
  
Jareth glared at Alex who was cowering in front of him. "No one around to save your hide." he growled.  
  
Alex burst into tears. What did I do? I didn't do anything!  
  
Jareth smirked "What did you do? You sent me and Dieja to that place in your world that they call a hospital!" he bellowed  
  
Uh... well... um... Alex looked away from Jareth and said "Sarah never went through this..." under her breath.  
  
"What?!" yelled the goblin king  
  
Erm... Uh nothing... I didn't say anything...(hurt her! I'm sorry! But please!  
  
Jareth had had enough he slapped her across her face.(OW!! WITH LEATHER GLOVES AND ALL!!! OWIE!!)  
  
Alex stared up at him, a hand on her face where he had hit her.  
  
ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!!! Dieja had watched them and had run out to the two were standing. Dieja ran up to Jareth and smacked HIM across the face! HOW DARE YOU, JARETH!!!  
  
Dieja yelled at him, while Alex slunked against the wall.  
  
Jareth stood with a shocked expression on his face. He looked at his gloved hand, blood. Not a large amount, just a quick nail scratch mark.Jareth gritted his teeth. "How..dare...you.." he breathed turning his firey gaze to Dieja. He hadn't been hurt phyically in a long time. And after all that he did....he desurved(sp?)this. "Is that the best you can do!!" he bellowed.  
  
Dieja knew he was just trying to psych her out. She replied calmly: Well My king, I believe it is.  
  
Jareth knew that was coming, he quickly slapped Alex again.  
  
Dieja quickly turned to Alexandria and leaned down to see if she was alright, and bit her lip. Jareth was more powerful than she was, and if they fought, she already knew who would win.  
  
Jareth kicked Alex in the ribs. 'That should get Dieja's attention' he thought.Then something came to the Goblin King's mind, he was acting like someone he knew...if only he could remember.....  
  
Dieja whirled around, pi$$ed off.  
  
YOU... JARETH... She swung her arms together with her wrist touching each other and a ball of flaming fire formed in her hands, lighing up the dim hallway. (attracting Moro)  
  
Moro was about to ask Araie another question, when a ball of light caught her attention she ran to where it was with the large black wolf at her heels.  
  
Jareth just stood there.He desurved(sp?)this, he thought. The king didn't even make a move for blocking the attack going to be made on him.  
  
Dieja couldn't do it. She made the ball of flames dissapear. He may of hurt her really badly, several years earlier, but she wasn't about the hurt him. She closed her eyes, and turned her head to the side. She called a faerie, and it took Alex away to her chambers.  
  
J-Jareth... I'm sorry.  
  
Jareth stood there. Surprised that she hadn't punished him....then..it came to him....he had been acting like Derrin!  
  
She coolapsed onto the floor, and slunk against the wall, and put a hand to her mouth. she started to cry softly to herself.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Alexandria paced in her room, and looked at the stuffies she had brought from her home in the Aboveground. There was a Firey stuffie, a porcalin figure of Sarah, and another, of Jareth. she also had a small beanie of Sir Didymus, and even a Hoggle puppet.  
  
Jareth backed up to the opposite wall. 'Derrin!!!' he screamed in his mind 'I swore over your dead body that I'd be a better king than you!!! And now look what you've done to me!!!!!!' He then made something appear out of thin air. In a bubble-like sheild was the iron dagger.  
  
Faeries stared to die, in her castle, for whenever the queen cried, for each tear, another faerie died.  
  
"I..I'm sorry too Dieja." he said still loooking at the floating weapon with the blood of 3 Fae still on it.  
  
Dieja stood up and waved her hand. She dissapeared to her castle. She didn't want to remain here anymore.  
  
"Time to end it all..." Jareth said to no one, still glaring at the bubble encased dagger as though it were mocking him.  
  
Dieja, had just sat down on her throne, when she sensed something back at the castle. She sighed, then dissapeared BACK to the castle.  
  
She hoped nothig bad would happen.  
  
(is jareth gonna kill himself?)  
  
The pointy end of the dagger aimed at him, the bubble disapeared, but the deadly weapon still floated there. Jareth's eyes had gone from their mismatched colors to blood red. Then he yelled:"Gnoleb uoy erehw dlrow wodahs eht won og, enod era sdeed live eniht, revo si efil yht!!!".Suddenly the dagger burst into black and gold flames then disappeared. Jareth's eyes returned to normal, then he slumped to the stone floor.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! JARETH!!! She ran over to Jareth, who was now slumped on the floor.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! MORO!!! LOKI!!! COME HERE NOW!!!  
  
"huh" Loki said turning the corner. she had been running through the corridors for awhile. "oh my god! Dieja what did you do?"  
  
Moro ran to Jareth's side with Araie behind her.Moro held the monarcey(sp?) in her arms. So was so pale....  
  
I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! well, I did, but...  
  
Dieja fell silent. Was this her fault?  
  
Jareth stirred...  
  
Dieja looked down at Jareth, and bit her lip with worry. (WHY do I ALWAYS have people biting their lips?!?!?)  
  
She placed his head getly in Moro's lap.  
  
"Jareth?" Moro whispered. Jareth's eyes fluttered open.He swallowed hard.  
  
Dieja leaned against the wall, and started to chew her perfect silver nails, until they were just little stubs. What would Moro do to her? She had a feeling Moro still didn't entirely like her presence...  
  
"Thank God he's alive!"Moro said tears welling up in her eyes.Jareth tried to get up but was too weak."What happened?" asked Araie. "Derrin...is finally gone...for good." Jareth said slowly.  
  
Alex jumped onto her bed, and hugged a stuffed bear, Lancelot. Derrin? Dieja looked confused. Who the hell is Derrin? Then, she remembered. OH YEAH DERRIN!  
  
"But he's been gone." said Moro."You killed him." Jareth slowly shook his head(still in Moro's lap ^-^)"Yes, I destroyed Derrin in body, not in spirit." "You lost me.." said Moro. "When a Fae is killed, by a weapon, the presence or spirit still lingers around. Derrin tried to come back by controlling my emotions and a few of my actions. But by destroying the dagger I used on him, he is now banished, never to return. Also the spell I used is anicent and dangerous, and as you can see...took a lot of strenth out of me." he looked over at Dieja "If you tried to do this then you'd either be dead. Or unconcious for a month." Dieja sighed heavily, relieved that Jareth was okay. Dieja faintly laughed. Uh.. *sigh* yeah.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get up off this hard floor." Jareth said "Though I could use a little bit of help..."  
  
Dieja help Moro lift Jareth up, still abit worried.  
  
Moro helped Jareth up with Dieja. She wasn't too thrilled but, she didn't feel like fighting at the momment.As soon as Jareth stood up he shad to put his weight on Moro and Dieja."Real smoothe J." said Loki. Jareth rolled his eyes. "Araie?" he called over his shoulder."Yes?" said the old wolf. "Lead us to my chambers.I'm still weak and it hurts to talk.". The black animal nodded once and lead the way."We'll turn in for the night." said Draco.Then Loki and Draco disappeared.  
  
Dieja nodded and dissapeared to her castle. She passed Alexandria's chamber, and saw all the mortal fantasay items there was everywhere. Alex smiled at her, and Dieja smiled back. Hey Alex, wanna go have some fun? Dieja offered, a mischevions smile played along her lips. Alex cocced her head them replied, Sure!  
  
"Now where did Dieja disappear off to?" asked Moro groaning.  
  
Then, Dieja remebered that she was helping Moro carry Jareth! She snapped her fingers, and several faeries appeared infront of Moro and carried Jareth to his chambers.  
  
Dieja sent a message to Moro: Hey, Lets go have some fun! ^-^ (PLEASE don't be tired!)  
  
Moro layed Jareth down on his bed. He had passed out right away. She smiled, then gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.Then she disappeared to where Dieja was.  
  
Hi Moro! Dieja greeted her. When I said "Fun" I meant "make some mischeif"  
  
I'm going to the Aboveground and pretend I'm a teenager, go to the Highschool Alex here used to go to! Wanna join me?  
  
Moro shrugged"Yeah sure, why not?hm?" with that she snapped her fingers, and she now wore, dark blue jeans, a blue blousse, her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and knee-high black boots, that were concled(sp?) by her jeans."Lets go!"  
  
Dieja snapped HER fingers and she was dressed in blue jean bell-bottoms with a leather tie-up, (instead of a zipper) and a light brown leather shirt, and the sleeves were a cool blue color. She had barretts in her hair.(oh yeah and she has blue candy-shoes, if u don't know what those are their sandals and where you put your feet, its a wooden color, and the heel bit, (its REALLY high, so your pretty much on your tippy-toes,) is a baby- blue  
  
"You lead the way." said Moro  
  
Dieja smiled and with a wave of their hand they dissapeared. They reappeared in front of Silver~Heights High.  
  
Dieja looked over at Moro and said: Okay... our names are kinda weird here... I change my name for this time to... erm... uh... um... Rebecca! Whadda bou't U? Moro thought on this for a momment, "How, about....Jennifer?"  
  
Dieja smiled. Jennifer... Jennifer's good!  
  
Now, lets go enroll ourselves in this morta- erm, school.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, back up Die-..Rebecca.How long are we staying in the mort- I mean, how long are we staying..here?"Moro said  
  
Dieja looked up in thought. Well, I guess about a month Abovegroud time.... a day and a half Underground time...  
  
Moro's eyebrows rose."Are you telling me, that we're going to live in the MORTAL world for a MONTH?!" She'd lved in the mortal world before, and it wasn't the most exciting thing.  
  
Dieja laughed. Oh, I know what ur thinking...  
  
remember... I used to be a mortal too... I remeber... i WAS the "A" crowd! Believe me, It CAN be fun! we can leave earlier if things don't work out. I feel like messing with some minds today!  
  
Moro sighed "Guess your right...lets move."  
  
Rebecca and Jennifer went into the scool office. Several teens stopped to look at them. Rebecca noticed- who were those kids? Then she reconised them. The gothic people who attacked her. She ignored the staring crowd and told the office clerk that she and jenn wanted to enroll.  
  
Moro was growing bored fast.'How in the Underground did Dieja talk me into this?!' she thought bitterly.  
  
Becca had a feeling Jenn wans'nt enjoying this.  
  
"Okay, here are ur application forms! Just fill them out and bring them back to me!"  
  
She preferred the castle, but wasn't that bad. But things started to go down hill when a group of boys were picking on a younger girl.  
  
Dieja wispered to Moro, (okay I'm just gonna put Dieja instead of becca when they talk to each other)  
  
I suggest you go help her.  
  
Dieja filled out the application forms for herself, as this:  
  
Name: Rebecca Chillingham  
  
Age: sixteen  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Employment: None, Student Moro walked over to the boys and crossed her arms.She cleared her throat dramtically to get their attention."What do you want girl?" asked a tall muscular dark haired boy.He was a good two heads taller then she was, but Moro knew that size didn't matter.  
  
Dieja watched Moro smiling as she filled out Moro's form also.  
  
"Alright, here you go!" The clerk said as she handed Dieja Her books and also Moro's.  
  
"What do I want?" asked Moro "I want you to get away from that girl before a leave you with a bloody nose." said Moro helping the asian girl to her feet. Becca walked towards Jenn and the Asian girl, and stopped to watch. She also looked around for their lockers, and they happened to be right there. She opened hers, and put her stuff inside.  
  
"Who do you think you are? New girl huh?" said the dark haired one. "Yup. First day too." she walked over to her own locker, opened it, and put her stuff in.Then she leaned agaist it arms crossed."Don't you hate it when your haveing a terrible day, and it suddenly gets worse?"  
  
Becca smiled, then, a cute blonde guy walked over to her, and started to flirt with her.  
  
"Hey baby! I'm Steve! What's your call, girl?  
  
Apparently, that meant "what's your name?"  
  
Oh, My name is Rebecca, call me Becca, OR Becky!!  
  
He replied,  
  
"Great name Becky! Your new huh? Can I take you out to a movie tonite to get you settled in?"  
  
Dieja smiled. "Of course!"  
  
"We kinda got off to a bad start. I'm Brendon, captain of the foot ball team."said the dark haired one."Not interested." Moro said "Why aren't you interested?" Brendon asked grinning, he was also a bit too close to her."Because I'm already involved." she said poking him in the chest. "You can pick me up at Harren's Platinum Condo's. You know, that really expensive place. I'm in room 666."  
  
"Okay!" He replied with a nod of his head as he wandered off.  
  
Dieja walked over to Moro. "How's it going? Creeped out from these mortals, yet?"  
  
Little did she know that the leader of the gothinc group that had attacked her, HEARD HER.  
  
Moro gave a death glare at Dieja. "That wasn't fun.Mr. Football Captain was flirting with me! Remind me how you think this is fun please because I'm not finding any evedence for the word 'fun'."  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes. Leave if you want then. I'm fine. Just give it a chance. "Fine, I'll be a good shifter and behave." Moro said opening the door to their rental condo."I'm going to take a nap. If I where you, then I'd take a shower before you go."  
  
Well YEAH. I THINK SO. Dieja smirked. She produced a fire~crystal and threw it up into the air for some entertainment. It exploded into a thousand peices, colors streaming everywhere, without much of a sound as she stepped into the shower.  
  
Moro lay on one of the beds worn out. 'What a week I'm having!' said yelled in her mind(brownie points to whoever can guess what movie thats from!!)Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Moro groaned got up and opened the door. It was Dieja's 'friend'."Hi, can I help you?" she asked  
  
"hi guys" said a familiar voice from behing the boy.  
  
"Loki?!" said Moro "What are you doing here? Oh Becky is in the shower...um..Steve was it? Well both of you come in." 


	7. Part 7

Dieja walked out of the bathroom, and looked surprised to see Loki.  
  
Hey Loki! What are you doing here in the Above-erm, city?  
  
"well i was bored and you guys dissappeared. i used i locating charm and found where you two were and i NEVER miss out on the fun!" Loki said to Moro in a low voice so Steve couldn't hear."do you like the clothes?" Loki said looking down at her blood red tantop,black hip huggers and high black boots."it took me a while to get the hair right though" she said playing with her hair, it was really wavy.  
  
"Not bad, and Becky, if I'm not mistaken has a date...." Moro said nodding toward Steve.  
  
loki smiled at Becca (becca is my sisters name ^_^) "ah a date! you done one day and you've already got a date! i've got to enroll tommrow!"  
  
Dieja sent a thought-gram to Moro and Loki.  
  
"I don't really trust this guy." Dieja's voice rang in their heads. "I left a fire~crystal on the bathroom counter. It will show me and steve at all times until i decide to get rid of it. just in case, watch me."  
  
Moro just groaned and rolled her eyes "Don't even bother cuz. By the way Becky, where are the enrollment papers?I didn't sign them."  
  
"yes mam'!" loki voice echoed in both of their minds!  
  
Oh right! I filled it out for U, and you just have to sign them. Their on the kitchen table.  
  
"You better get going Becky and Steve." said Moro going into the kitchen to get the papers.  
  
"hey Jen as i walking here i meet this really stupid guy! he said he was captian of the football team or something...what a loser" Loki said looking at her cuz.  
  
Dieja left with steve, and they went to the movies in his black jeep.  
  
Moro groaned yet again."He is a loser.Mostly ALL football players are.....no offence."She was thinking about Jareth and what he was probably doing. Still resting probably she thought.  
  
When they sat down to their movie, the realized they were the only ones in here.  
  
Steve used the "yawn and strech" manever on her. This made Dieja feel uneasy.  
  
She thought, Oh I am SO making lockers explode tomorrow!  
  
"yeah he asked if i wanted to see a moive and i said 'no way" Loki said following Moro to the kitchen. "then he asked if was dating anyone and i said 'why should i tell you'. then he said and i quote 'well we should keep in touch and he asked where i lived and i said again'why should i tell you'" she said looking around the kitchen. "but the bad part it that when i used the charm to find you guys i wrought it done on a piece of paper and i think i dropped it near him...so im kind of worried that he knows where we live"  
  
"I wouldn't worry.I can always do a memory charm on himor something.Tea or coffee?" Moro said.  
  
They watched the movie: The Ring.  
  
Steve apparently expected Becca to get scared, but she didn't flinch at all. at the end, Steve and Becca went into his car, and he drove for a bit, but then parked in an empty parking lot. Becca eyed him nervouly. He suddenly lunged at her, atempting to kiss her. She pushed back, disqusted, and screamed: YOU @o$$oHOLE!!!(forget o's) HOW DARE YOU?!?!?  
  
she produced a flaming-hot fire~crystal in fron of his astounded face and sent it exploding, temporarily blinding him. She smacked him across the face, and got out of the jeep, pi$$ed off beyond belif.  
  
"tea" loki said sittingdown. she stood up again as she her a knopck on the door. "ill get it". Loki said walking to the door. when she opened it she saw more than a dozen football players!"what the hell do want? and why did you bring the whole fricken football team!" Loki yelled. "i wanted you to think about my offer again" the football player Loki had talked to earlier. "i said no im not going to change my mind!"  
  
Dieja ran into an alley, and dissapeared.  
  
She reappeard in the kitchen to the condo, and said to herself: Oh god, this world has REALLY changed since 1934!!  
  
Moro walk next to her cuz."NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT??!!!" Moro was ticked. Period. She grabbed Brendon by the front of his shirt and lifted him a few inches off the ground.  
  
Dieja walked into the entry way, wondering what all the noise was. Uh-oh. This was NOT what she had expected!  
  
loki tried to do some magic but for some reason it wasn't working "damn it!damn it!damn it!" loki sreamed at the top of her lungs!  
  
Dieja screamed also, and said to Loki, still yelling: GOD WHAT WAS I THINKING?!?! CALL THE FIREYS LOKI!!  
  
Moro ran after her cuz, not thinking she turned into an all black unicorn with blood red eyes, and praciacally flew in the line of the car.She stood in the middle of the road and reared whinning her challenge.  
  
Brendon drove around the black unicorn and zoomed at super speed out of sight!  
  
Dieja created a silencing bubble around the place they were, also making them invisible.  
  
Dieja HAD TO GET OUT OF THESE CLOTHES!!  
  
she waved her hand and she was dressed in a flowing black gown.  
  
as they zoomed away loki screammed seemed to echoed as they drove farther and farther away "guuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys!"  
  
Moro's red eyes blazed with something beyond fury."LOKI!!!!" she whinned and yelled.She couldn't belive it. Her cousin was gone.  
  
Dieja disappeared to the Underground, screaming for Jareth and Draco.  
  
JARETH!!! DRACO!!! GET YOUR PUNY AoSSES DOWN HERE NOW!!! ITS MORO AND LOKI!!! THEY NEED UR FRIGGI'N HELP!!! I WAS WAY TO FREAKIN IDIOTIC TO REALIZE HOW STUPID TODAY'S TEENAGERS WERE IN THE ABOVEGROUND!!!! (forget o) Jareth woke up with start.Dieja was screaming about Moro and Loki.He got up snapped his fingers and was in his outfit from the stair room scene in the movie.He went to find Dieja in the castle.  
  
Loki sat in that stupid car feeling that jerk Brendon watching her with satifastion. "why don't you calm down! were going to have some fun!" he said looking at her hungrily. "by the end of this im going to kill you" Loki msaid staring staight into he eyes. pouring fury and anger into his eyes with every glance.  
  
Dieja created a huge ball of light, to help Jareth get to her.  
  
Draco unfortantelly wasn't there. he was somewhere aboveground with his famil;y and there was no way to contact him. (sorry Draco but i really want to focus on Loki now)  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes. Apparetly Draco wasn't coming.  
  
Moro turned back into her usual self and did a quick location spell."Target found!" she said turning back into the unicorn form again but this time with large black bat-like wings, her horn was at a deadly point, and a certain someone will be getting that end of the point.Moro then disappeared to where Loki was. Jareth found Dieja."Whats going on?" he asked  
  
MY GOD JARETH WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!?!  
  
She dissapeared and reappeared in front of Jareth, who nearly crashed into her.  
  
"Where is Loki and Moro?" the Goblin King asked  
  
they arrived at a large mansion. "like it?" Brendon asked. loki didn't say anything. when they got inside he took her to the living room. "we should wait here cuz im having a party tonight and you're going to the main event!" he said looking at her hungrily again. Loki curled up on the floor. thinking...more like chanting........  
  
Dieja produced a crystal and showed it to Jareth. It had moro in it as a unicorn with wings and loki at the mansion.  
  
Jareth blinked."Sorry didn't catch that.Just kidding, OK...what are we going to do?"  
  
Stay here. Dieja smirked sarcastically.  
  
They dissapeared to the parking lot were Moro morphed into a unicorn with wings.  
  
Loki sat there chanting....chanting for the ancient sword of flame. it had been held by the angel of death, the first Loki. (thats his name!no joke!)the angel of death would slash anyone who had sinned. she planned to slash Brendon with the ancient sword. she crept up the stairs and called for him he came running. she pulled the sword and split him in half. he was dead before he fit the floor. Loki then walked to the front yard and sat down on the gass. praying thanks to the angel of death. Dieja and Jareth ran around, looking for Moro.  
  
OH GOD!! I HATE NO BEING ABLE TO SHAPESHIFT!! THIS SUoCKS!! Jareth spotted Moro standing in the black uni-peg, back to them, ears back, sweat heaving on her flanks, and nostils flaring.  
  
Loki stared up at the sky. it was clearing. a voice echoed through her mind. it told her to keep the sword and use it well....it was her destiny.....  
  
Dieja looked up at the unicorn, and didn't notice those retarted goths come up and grab her, and throw her her in their junky, beaten up station wagon. Dieja sent a thought gram to Moro and J, "This night keeps on getting better and better!"  
  
Jareth and Moro turned to find Dieja being taken away. The unicorn stared after her and without a second thought Jareth jumped on her back.The car sped fast but not fast enough. The unicorn got right along side it and Jareth hopped off into the truck.Jareth gavea few punches here and there to the goths.Moro struck her horn into one of the goths hands, blood running down her horn and over her face.  
  
Dieja, to distract the driver, threw a crystal in his face.  
  
Loki stared up at the sky. she stood up. and stared to walk home the flame sword in her hands. the flame did not burn her skin because only her and her alone was meant to bare its awesome powers.  
  
Then she yelled at Jareth and Moro,  
  
JESUS CRIST!!! JUST GO GET LOKI!!!  
  
"You sure?" asked Jareth about to jump back on to Moro(he's not strong enough to turn into owl form)Then one of the remaining goths pushed Jareth off the still moving at high speed truck.  
  
Dieja looked back at Jareth, Oh yeah! Go get her! Moro, Jareth! GO!  
  
loki realized that she could only kill people if they have done something wroung....  
  
Dieja gave up. She let the goth take her to whereever they were taking her.  
  
Jareth climbed onto Moro's back, but thats all it took. Moro colapsed on her side from exhaustion. Jareth half under her, was unconcious from his head coming in contact with ground.  
  
Dieja crossed her arms, as one gothic was poking her, trying to figure out her magic, as another was saying something crazy, probbably some stupid goth chant.  
  
Loki walked and walked. 'hey whats that black thing in the road? is that Jareth?' "oh my god Moro! Jareth!" Loki sais running over and slapping both of them hard in the face many times.  
  
(still in uni-peg form)Moro pulled out of Loki's grasp."Loki?!"she said weakly.  
  
Dieja got really ticked off at the goth who was poking her. she whacked him in the face. He got the message. Then the car stopped.  
  
"yeh Moro!its me! Loki what happened?" she said staring at her cuz who had blood on her face.  
  
Dieja was pulled out of the staion wagon, and her hands were bound behind her back. she rolled her eyes. Theses goths were SO pathetic. They pushed her down into a gothic club, and a ton of goths were lined up, staring at her as she entered, the goths pushing her on.  
  
Moro tried getting up but felt something on her, "Jareth?!" she cried. "Loki help me out here."  
  
Loki pulled the unconcious Goblin king away from Moro. it was very hard because she didn't want to put the flaming sword down.  
  
Jareth suddenly had a burning sensation on his shoulder.He woke to the face of Loki, and something burning his right shoulder."Holy Hell!" he yelled jumping 5ft in the air.  
  
Dieja bit her lip, and then the pushed her into a chair, and tied her to it. The goths, in unision, lined up in fron to her. The lead goth pulled out a knife, with a golden handle. Dieja screamed, until they put a strip of duck tape over her mouth.  
  
"oh my god!im so sorry Jareth! my flaming sword touched you!" Loki screamed  
  
Jareth was about to answer when he heard Dieja scream in his mind."Follow me" he said and disappeared with Moro and Loki following behind him.  
  
Dieja stared, scared out of her mind, for her magic wasn't working here! The goth cut a small slit in her arm, and blodd driped out of it, slowly.  
  
"where the hell are we going?" loki said make sure her sword didn't touch anyone as they ran down the crowded street  
  
Jareth appeared inside the place where the goths were.They were all in a line, and Dieja was hurt....In two strides he was infront of the line of goths."Back off."he said through gritted teeth  
  
Loki pushed her way through the crowd and stood next to Jareth with her flaming sword at th ready. "yeah you stay away from my friend!"  
  
Dieja went unconcios. She felt her magic slipping away faster than her blood was.  
  
in her unconciousness, sha saw her magic swirling out of her and inth the goth who was holding the knife.  
  
as the goths walked toward them Loki started to slash at them with her flaming sword. the floor was covered with blood.  
  
Moro then appeared in her human shape.She looked at the goth with the knife."Jareth watch out that knife is iron."  
  
Dieja couldn't die, but she could become mortal. She had very little magic left, and she was VERY close to forgeting all about the faeries, the underground, and all its creatures. and if she forgot, all the faeries would die.  
  
Jareth untaped Dieja's mouth and untied her."Come on!"with that he picked up dieja in his arms and dissappeared. Moro grabbed her unconcious cuz and disappeared too back to the labyrinth.  
  
Dieja stirred, about to wake up. 


	8. Part 8

Jareth layed Dieja down on a bed in an extra chamber in his castle. He quickly sealed the wound with his magic.He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry about all this." he got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Dieja woke up suddenly. She faintly remembered Jareth, Moro, The Faeries...  
  
Moro was walking down to her chambers, God she was tired. But saw Jareth standing on her balcony.  
  
Alex stirred in her sleep. She was dreaming, not a good dream, it was a nightmare. That may come true.  
  
Loki woke up after a very hard night. Loki stood up and looked into the mirror. she had blood on her face and hands. "OH MY GOD! WHERE IS MY SWORD!" loki screamed searching the room. she found it laying on the floor near her window. 'thank you god' she thought to herself as she cltched the sword."MORO!"  
  
Moro woke with a start.She diappeared and reappeared in loki's chambers."What is it?" she asked sleepliy. "WHO PUT MY FLAMING SWORD ON THE DIRTY GROUND! THIS NEEDS TO BE TREATED WITH REPEST! THIS WAS SENT TO ME MY THE ANGEL OF DEATH! THAT DOEN'T HAPPEN TO EVERYBODY!"  
  
Moro was surprised at her behavoir, but something was nagging her brain(no not literally!!)"Angel of Death?"  
  
"yes the angel of death. he snets this to me. i killed Brendon with it. how do you think i got away? when i die ill become the angel of death!" Loki said trying to calm down "im the only person in the univerise how can touch this sword with out it burning me. why do think it burnt Jareth and not me?"  
  
Moro thought on this, if the only person that can touch it is Loki, then someone either used a powerful levitating spell or Loki isn't the only one."Maybe Jareth knows something about this, lets go find him, amd bring it with you."  
  
"of course im going to bring it with me! i never gooing let this baby leave my side!" Loki said following Moro out of the room "Moro i don't think its that big of a deal im it could have slide out of my bed or something"  
  
"You never know, but we might as well see, maybe we'll learn something new about this weapon of yours."Moro said opening the door  
  
"no one else can use it, but me!" Loki said in frustration "but i guess your right..."  
  
Moro and Loki made their way to Jareth's chambers.Moro tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and knocked."Jareth?Jareth are you awake?"no answer. Moro put her ear to the door. Nothing. She gave a worried look to Loki. Moro opened the door and looked in. The room was huge! There was a four poster bed with wine colored drapes and black silk bed coverings in the center of the room. There was a large wardrobe with intricate pattens of goblins carved into the woodwork. There was a large vanity with a huge mirror on it. And carved into the mirror's frame were dragons, unicorns, owls, and wolves.At the ceter of the top frame of the mirror was a dragon's hand, and in it sat a crystal. Loki stared in owe."Cool huh?" said Moro tring not to giggle from Loki's facial expretion Loi looked the room with a jealous exppression on her face then she realized something. "OH GOD! WHERE IS HE! I REFUSE TO LOOK IN THE BED! IT COULD MELT MY EYES! MORO WHERE IS HE!" "Don't know, with you screaming I'm surprised the whole castle isn't awake yet." Moro said with a raised eyebrow at her cousin."Maybe he's down in the throne room...."she said backing out. Then she remembered something."Come here Loki." Moro and Loki walked over to the huge mirror and stood in front of it. "what? i know i have a beatiful reflection but theres no point in both of us staring at it" Loki said sarcatically. Moro rolled her eyes and looked staight at the mirror, reflection staring back."Please show me the Goblin King." nothing."OK, you have to be precise with these I'm guessing. Please show me Jareth the Goblin King." Suddenly the mirror rippled as if made of water and then calmed to reveal the throne room in the castle. Jareth was at eye level with an elven girl, the same elven girl that had visited in the dinning hall a couple of days ago.Moro looked closly and saw that the girl had what looked like teeth makes on her right arm, and a few cuts and bruises.Moro and Loki looked at who else was in the room. Araie was sitting on his hunches next to the throne, looking alert. There were also two adult elves(male and a female) that weren't looking too happy.  
  
"if Jareth did that to that girl...hey thats a sin! yeah now he has to be nice to me! if he doesn't i can send him to hell!......but if hes nice ill leave him alone!" Loki said looking at the goblin king through the mirror. "i luv being the new angel of death!" Loki said hugging her flaming sword.  
  
Moro nudged Loki in the ribs with her elbow. Jareth(in the mirror) stood up and sighed. "Well? What happened to her? I want answers!" yelled the male elf.Jareth shook his head, "I truely don't know." he said."It was probably one of the shifters you have somewhere in your castle." said the malf elf taking a curious glance at Ariae. Araie growled, "I'm a Borren, not a shifter.".  
  
"WHAT! WE DIDN'T DO THAT! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO A SMALL GIRL! hey wait since im the angel of death im not really a shifter anymore....what ever." Loki said standing up "how could they think we did that?!?"  
  
Moro slapped a hand over Loki's mouth, "Quiet! and maybe we'll find out who or what did that to the elf girl. Maybe it has somthing to do with your blade."  
  
"what are you saying i did that! only i can bear the sword!" Loki said towering over her cuz holding out her flaming sword.  
  
Moro sighed."Shhhh!!!!" She turned back to the mirror."Borren, bah!" said the male elf."Araie has been loyal to me and everyone in this castle for a long time, Warren. If you can't hold your toungue, then bite it." Jareth said. Jareth then put an arm around the young girl,"Casena may be one of your kind, but she's my niece and there for I will take care of her." The two elves got the point and left without another word.  
  
"what? Jareth an uncle? creepy. really creepy." Loki said looking in the mirror.  
  
"Well, its possible, why is it creepy?" asked Moro  
  
"I don't i just never saw him as an uncle, i always saw him as the king who took my best friend away!" Loki slapped her hand to her mouth because she had reviled something that shes tried to forget sence she was little.  
  
Moro looked her cousin in the eye."Who?"  
  
Loki looked at her cuz with eyes full of sadness "when i was 5 years old my grandmother told me about a goblin king who took children away from their families forever. i was terrified. one stormy night as i lied in my bed i could hear yelling from my best friends house next door. i heard something about a goblins and i heard a strange mans voice. the next morning my friend was missing. they searched for her for months.they never found her. and when i first meet Jareth i reconizied his voice as the man who took my my best friend away. i made a vole(sp?) to find her one day find her and if i could kill the strange man. and know i have the power to kill the monster who took her away." with that Loki disappeared.  
  
Moro was in shock,"Loki,no wait!" she ran out the door closing it behind her.  
  
Jareth waved his gloved hand over Casena's face and arm and the wounds were gone. She smiled shyly. Jareth lead her down to new chambers."Now if you need anything, anything at all go over to that mirror and say the person's name and it will show them, but you have to be precise or nothing happens. I'm in the chamber across the hall. Thats it." with that he left with a nod.  
  
Loki ran far into the Labyrinth. She ran to a hill where the full moon had appearred. she sat on the hill and cried. she cried for a long time. "Anastastia, i promise i'll save you!" Loki screamed into cold dark night. Loki pulled her flaming sword, she stared at it "i waited to long, i must save her!"  
  
Jareth walked down the halls, then he heard something like someone yelling.Jareth shrugged 'Probably Draco blowing off steam.' he thought.  
  
Moro was in her great dane form running though the labyrith after Loki's trail.  
  
Loki stared at the moon one last time. she stood up and started to walk toward the castle to find the goblin king. "the angel of death says your time has come"  
  
Jareth spun around to face the speaker, "What?" his eyes fell on the fire sword. "Nice try, not scary Loki."  
  
Loki stared at the goblin king with eyes full of anger. she held up the sword and said something in the language of the angels. the sword started to glow. she slashed it at the goblin king.  
  
Moro lost the scent, then she picked it up this time from the castle."Oh god no Loki!!" she cried turning into her white unicorn form and pracially flew back to the castle. Jareth easily dodged the attack."Hey! watch it! That has iron in it too you know."  
  
Moro ran past the goblin guards and into the halls she took off down a random one.  
  
Loki slashed it again this time coming much closer to Jareths bare flesh. "bring her back before i send you to the worst place in the universe. bring her back!" Loki slashd the sword.  
  
"Bring bloody who Loki?!" Jareth said backing up against the wall.  
  
"Anastaia! my best friend! you took her away when she was only 5! bring her back!" Loki yelled holding the point of the sword right up to his throat.  
  
Jareth froze(NO NOT LITERALLY!)"A-Anastaia?" he asked.He racked his brain for that name..he would probably be dead in a matter of seconds if he answered or not."Anastaia...is gone, ten years ago she disappeared."  
  
Moro stumbled on somthing black."Araie?!" she asked."Yeah its me.Whats wrong?" he asked "Jareth is in trouble." she said I can't find him or Loki anywhere." her unicorn sides heaving from running."Come on, I just saw him walking Casena to her chambers, the young elven girl." they took off.  
  
as she ran by she hit Jareth with the blade accidently.  
  
Jareth cried out in pain, he looked at Loki with ashocked expression then at the sword then his wound.He fell to the floor.  
  
Loki ran to her chambers. she lied on her bed crying. crying for Anastia. she had failed her. she voled that she would save her from the goblin king. but she was to late. what was she going to do? she cried and cried. "NO!!!!!"loki screamed suddenly. her scream echoed throughout the castle.  
  
Moro and Araie found Jareth bleeding all over the place unconcious."Oh god Jareth!!"Moro transformed back to human.He didn't answer. Moro picked him up and ran to his chambers, put him on the bed. She quickly rapped his shoulder in a conjured bandage.Moro's hands were covered in blood, but she didn't seem to notice.He lay deathly still.  
  
Loki stared at the blade. then she realized what she had done. she ran to the kings chambers sword in hand.  
  
Moro held Jareth's hand, "I'm so sorry, Jareth, I should have gotten there sooner."she knelt beside the bed, and put his hand to her cheek. Jareth's hand was cold.  
  
Sound The Bugle  
  
Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart  
  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
  
Or leave me lying here  
  
Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
  
Lay right down - decide not to go on  
  
Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in abattle  
  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for  
  
Loki ran through the halls toward Jareths chambers. when she reached it, she looked in the room. she saw Jareth pale as death and Moro with her eyes full of tears. Loki stepped in and started to sing a very graceful song.  
  
"may it be as darkness falls..."  
  
the song was long and soft. but strangly powerful. Loki looked at Jareths wound it was starting to heal  
  
Jareth heard music far off, but he couldn't make out the words,then a soothing sensation went through his shoulder, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Moro looked at her cousin, standing in the doorway. Words failed her. She nodded her thanks.She glanced out the huge windows, snow was falling lightly from the dark sky.  
  
Loki stared at the man she had tried to kill then healed. she walked over to Moro side. "Moro, tell Jareth that im sorry" Loki said looking at Moro.  
  
Moro shook her head, "You have to tell him that."  
  
"i can't face him....i was so close to killing him........Moro he told me that Anastia disappearred 10 years ago........i have failed her...." Loki said tears starting to fill her eyes.  
  
"She...she didn't disappear." came Jareth's voice.  
  
"what? Jareth what do you mean she didn't dissappear? tell me" Loki said standing up  
  
Jareth tried to sit up, but was still weak from loss of blood, so he laid back down. "I didn't lie fully. Anastastia was a sweet girl, but she had a firey temper when iit came to me. She somehow escaped from the castle into my labyrinth. About 3 days after Anastastia's escape, I found her....."Jareth stopped.  
  
"found her what!" Loki breath was caught in chest "do you mean..." she broke off.  
  
Jareth sat up slowly and looked Loki in the eye with saddness."Anastastia was barely alive....she was cut to ribbons....she told me to hold out my hand, and she dropped(he made some thing appear) this into my hand.She said to give it to you.....then she died"he closed his eyes and looked away.He tossed the item to Loki.  
  
Loki looke at the item and she gasped. tears filled her eyes. she looked down at the small and fragile thing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Loki...." Jareth said. Moro went over to Loki and hugged her.  
  
Loki stared at the gold pendent. it had a diamond in the center, the rarest of all jewels and it was on a thick gold chain. "Jareth thank you for telling me the truth" Loki said rising "i have some praying to do"  
  
Jareth nodded and fell asleep. Moro followed Loki out of his chambers.  
  
"Moro do you want to help me pray for Anastastia soul?" Loki asked Moro.  
  
Moro nodded.(SORRY HAVING WRITERS BLOCK)  
  
"Lets go to my room" Loki said to Moro leading the waydown the hall. when they reached Loki's room Loki waved her hands and 2 dozen lite candles floated around the room. "now get on your knees and stay silent" Loki told Moro. they both kneed before the the lite fireplace and loki began to speak in the lanaguage of the angels.  
  
Moro stayed sient, but her thoughts strayed to Jareth...he'd been close to death, too close.....  
  
Loki spoke in the language of the angels for a little longer. then the fireplace started to swirl in green flame. suddenly a face appearred it was off an young man. he stared at the two, then he spoke. "Loki who is your friend?". "oh how rude of me im sorry, this is my cousin Moro Shapeshifter." Lpoki said staring at Moro. "ah hello Moro. i've heard go things about you from Loki. shes told me about how many times you have saved her from the goblin kings wraith(sp?)."  
  
Moro had a 'duh?' expression on her face.Then her sences came back, "You got something agaist MY boyfriend? hm?"  
  
"Moro! don't be rude!" Loki said. "no its alright Loki. Moro, of course i don't have a problem with him, but according to Loki he can have a fiery temper." the young man said  
  
"One question: Who are you?and yes he can have a firey temper, if you rub him the wrong way." she said crossing her arms.  
  
"MORO! din't be rude! do you have any idea who were talking to!?! Loki said pointing at the yound man. Moro groaned "No! I'd like to know!"  
  
"Moro, think for a second what is the opposite of the angel of death?" Loki said sort of shaking in frustration.  
  
Moro played dumb,"The oppisite of the angel of death is.....barney!"  
  
Loki just stared at her most loved cuz "Moro your making youself look bad in front of angels of death and live." Loki said flatly  
  
Moro rolled her eyes and turned to the young man,"Listen who are you, what do you want.I've had a tough week, so no more guessing games."  
  
"i just told you who he was!" Loki yelled at Moro. "and he doesn't want anything we called on him! remember!"  
  
"You lost me cuz...."Moro said  
  
"AHHHH!" Loki said pulling at her chesenut hair. "Moro this is the angel of live." Loki said pointing at the yound man. she was trying to keep herself from yelling again. "jeez.....was it that hard im god! what else is the opposest of the angel of death! GOD!"  
  
Moro very visibly paled, she muttered a quick 'sorry'.  
  
"Loki i would like to know why you called one me" the young man. "oh my god! im sorry! i called on you to ask you a favor" Loki said quickly. "anything for you Loki". "see my dear friend was taken from me and i was hopeing you could bring her back, but in another body" Loki said hopefully.  
  
Moro sorta saw where this was going."Are you saying that u want Anastastia back in a another body, and who will it be?"  
  
"she would be reborn in a different body. and she would grow up a another life because her first live was cut short" Loki said looking at her cuz. then she turned quickly to look at the young man "so is it possible?"  
  
Moro looked over at her cousin a little uneasliy, "Loki? Youdo realize what you are asking for? Right? What if she was killed for a reason? I'm not saying that I wouldn't want her back, I don't even know her."  
  
"if she was killed for a reason....i can protect her this time. i promised that i would save her no matter what!" Loki said firmly "so can you do it?" she asked the young man. "well yes i can.....are you sure you want to do this, Loki?" he asked. "yes".  
  
"One more question: how?"Moro asked  
  
"this is how" the angel of life said. he closed his eyes and a swirl of green flame surrounded Loki and started to spin quite rapidly.  
  
Moro backed up, mouth open in owe.  
  
when the swirl finally stopped Loki fell to the floor.  
  
Moro was at her cousin's side right away, "What did you do to her?!" she bellowed at the angel.  
  
"i made her a mother" he said calmly. he smiley kindly.  
  
Jareth heard some yelling so he got up, used his magic to put his arm in a sling, put on a silvery-red colored robe, and left his chambers. He opened Loki's door...  
  
Moro looked at the angel with disgust, "You're sick you know?In fact, I don't take back what I said to you eariler!". Jareth decided to make his presense known."Whats wrong Moro?" he asked then he saw Loki on the floor.He was at Moro and Loki's sides imedately."What happened to Loki?"  
  
Loki eyes opened slowly. "when that was interesting" Loki said dumbly. she tried to stand but she fell on the hard ground again."ow!"  
  
"Real smoothe Loki. Whats wrong?" said Jareth  
  
Loki didn't answer. she was knocked out from hitting her head against the floor. and the angel had gone.  
  
Jareth was confused....really confused 'I should have stayed in bed.' he thought. Then he and Moro brought Loki to her chambers... filling Jareth in about what had happened.Jareth had heard about the Angel of the Living...in fact they weren't on the best of terms with eachother..but he didn't say that, things were bad enough.  
  
Loki woke up in her warm scarelette(sp) bed. she climbed out and walked to the balcony. she stared out at the full moon. ".......i've finally saved you Anastia!" her yell echoed through out the castle and the Labyrinth.  
  
Moro woke up, "Loki...." she growled. She transformed into her wolf form and got out of bed. Moro trotted to Loki's chambers, and opened the door.  
  
Loki stared up at moon for a long time. then she heard something behind her. "oh hello Moro" Moro walked over to her cuz and sat in her wolf form."You know Loki some people sleep here?" "Sorry Moro, im just so happy! i mean i never thought this could happen to me! Loki said holding her heart and spinning around.  
  
Moro shook her head and walked back to the door."Tomarrow you have to tell Draco.You know that right?" she said looking at her soon-to-be-mother cousin.  
  
"oh your right! i totally forgot!" Loki said still staring at the moon.  
  
Moro left, and decided to check on Jareth. Draco sat by his window staring at the moon. he thought abaout Loki he missed her so. he could hear his parents talking about how bad it was that Draco was engaged to a shapeshifter. they had called her very rud emans and said that they would have her dead if they had the chance. they didn't want shapeshifters in their pureblood family.  
  
Dieja woke up with a start. How long had she been out? Where was she? She got up, puzzled. She put on a silk bathrobe that was lying on a chair, and brushed her wavy blonde hair, and walked into the hall of the castle.  
  
Moro walked down to Jareth's chambers.She heard mumbling..Moro opened the door. She saw Jareth, tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat beaded his face, and he was saying something in Goblin. She quietly went over to him, jumped on the bed and lay beside him. He imedatly quieted.She rested her wolf head on his bare chest(YUMMY!) and fell asleep.  
  
Loki was danceing around the castle and singing. goblins were staring at her. 'it had probaley been awhile since they heard a women singing in the castle.Jareth scares them all off' Loki thought to herself.  
  
Araie potrolled the halls, he had heard from Loki that she'd be a mom soon. He stood on his hind legs and looked out a castle window. It was snowing, the Labyrith always looked so lovly when it snowed.Christmas was on the way, but as far as he could tell, things probably weren't going to be very merry.  
  
Dieja put a hand to her hand, and she sat down on Jareth's Throne. To sit on his chair was a sin, (know idea why I put that) but she couldn't remember anything at all!  
  
A goblin trotted in, and must've senced her memory loss, so it ran out to go tell Jareth. Alex was SICK of sitting around in her room!  
  
She ran out into the gardens out of the Faerie castle, and saw Hoggle, a dwarf, peeing in a pool.  
  
Loki picked up a goblin a rather small goblin and kissed it. yes she was that happy. she putted it down and starting danceing some more. the goblins were whispering to eachother "this is alot better than Magic Dance"  
  
Jareth woke slowly, he'd been have nightmares and dreams of Bowen....then he felt something on his chest, Moro was still asleep in her wolf form. He ran a hand through her white silkly fur. Then a knock was at the door."Come in." he said thinking it to be Dieja, or Loki. But the goblin king frowned when the goblin entered.(YOU PLAY THE GOBLIN SARAH)  
  
The purple and black ball of butt-ugly fuzz bowed lowly.  
  
Your Highness, Dieja is sitting in your throne, and has appeared to have lost her memory!  
  
Draco packed up his stuff. happy to be leaving his terrible family behind. he was finally going back to the people who really loved him. his father came in him and told him he had something to discuss with him. "Draco i want you to drop the engagment" his father said in a icy tone. "what!" Draco yelled "no! i won't do it!". "you'll do what i say, boy!". "no! i won't!" Draco yelled. then he dissappeared  
  
Jareth crawled out of bed, not wanting to wake Moro. He could easliy get Dieja's memory back.Jareth snapped his fingers and he was fully dressed(same outfit during Magic Dance scene) and disappeared to the throne room.He foud Dieja sitting mindlessly in his throne  
  
Dieja barely even reilized that Jareth was there. Dieja sighed, wondering where she was. She was getting hungry.  
  
Jareth walked over to Dieja and handed her a memory crystal.  
  
Loki was dancing aroung her balcony. she was staring up at the sky as snow lighty fell on her face. she saw Draco reappear in front of her. "Draco! your back i missed you so much!" Loki said running to him and kissing him. "Loki i have something to discuss with you.". "so do i!" Loki said kissing him again.  
  
Jareth walked over to Dieja and handed her a memory crystal.  
  
Dieja looked up into those cold, blue (are they blue? whatever) and took the crystal gratefully. As soon as she touched it, all her memories started flowing back to her. Including the ones she didn't WANT to rememeber.  
  
"Dieja?" Jareth wanted to know if it worked, according to her facial expression her memory had come back.  
  
She smiled as she looked back at Jareth, and handed back the crystal. She suddenly jumped up, out of Jareth's Throne.  
  
Jareth gave Dieja a small smile, "Breakfast will be served in a few minutes." he said disappearing  
  
Yeah... I remeber everything... Dieja assured him, seeing his face. then, her smiled faded. Apparently, her memeory was still coming back to her, and her memory was not long ago a few years back, but then it forwarded up to now, and she remembered that Moro was engaged to Jareth, and she was no longer with him. (okay... for some reason.... I put that.... whatever. *shruggs*  
  
Moro woke and found that Jareth was gone.She assumed he'd gone down to breakfast.She was hungry now that her stomach growled to life.She made her way down to the dinning hall.  
  
Dieja snapped her fingers and was dressed in a pressed silk gown. (have you seen: Voyage of the Unicorn?) Loki stared into Dracos silver eyes. "Draco this is going to be hard to belive but...eh...eh....your a father" loki said as calmly as she could Draco just just stared at her. "thats great" Draco said then he fainted.  
  
Moro walked to Loki's chambers to ask her if she wanted breakfast.She turned back to humanoid form and knocked on the door.  
  
Dieja walked down into the breakfast room and sat down.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Alex stared at Hoggle, then cleared her throat. Hoggle jumped. Hey?!? Who You? Hoggle asked.  
  
"I'm Alex... how are ya Hoggle?"  
  
Hey, How'd ja know me names? Hoggle asked suspisiously as he picked up a faerie~sprayer.  
  
Loki walked to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Moro! Draco back. he passed out after i told him." Loki said cooly.  
  
"I wonder why...." Moro said with sarcasim."Anyway if you want food come and get it."  
  
"sure, im starving." with that Loki left the room dancing and singing down the hallways.  
  
Moro followed Loki to the dinning hall.  
  
when she reached the dining hall she hit a very high note. she noticed everybody looking at her. "ill shut up now" Loki said sheepishly.  
  
A little while later during breakfast.....  
  
"You know, we should do something speical this holiday season." said Moro.She accepted the fact that her cousin was pregnent and nothing she did could stop that."Like what?" Jareth said."Well...on Christmas Eve, we can sing christmas songs, I mean, as far as I know, we've all got good singing voices.So how 'bout it?" Moro said looking at the others. 


	9. Part 9

"that would awesome!" Loki said with a mouth full of toast "sorry" she said sheepishly. she swallowed her toast and turned to Jareth. "have you ever celebrated x-mas with the goblins?before we came along i mean"  
  
"Yes, but nothing too fancy." Jareth said taking a drink of peach juice."I like that idea, fine by me." There was a knock at the door, and in came Casera. She bowed, walked over to Jareth and whispered something to him. "Sure don't be shy, oh may I introduce Loki Firey, Dieja the Fairey Queen, Draco Malfoy, and my fiennce, Moro Shapeshifter. Everyone, this is my niece, Casera."Jareth said.  
  
Draco smiled at the young elf girl. Loki smiled and said "hello! now i know ive seen you before!" she said kindly  
  
Moro nodded her head and smiled at the shy elven girl, who looked down at her feet in embassement."Casera, you can sit there." Jareth said pointing to a seat next to Loki. She took her seat."You sure you're not hungry?" Jareth said. Casera nodded.  
  
Loki smiled at Casena. 'she seemed so shy....how cute' Loki thought to herself.  
  
"Well, sorry to leave you people but I've got to go take care of some bussiness in the Labyrinth, before the weather gets worse." Jareth said standing up and disappearing. Moro finished her breakfast and sujusted that they go to the library and fire up the fireplace to keep warm.  
  
Loki stood up "well lets go! but i want to go to my room first i'll meet you guys there!" with that she left the room.  
  
Moro, Araie, Dieja, and Draco got to the library and started up a fire.  
  
Loki came in the room with the golden pendent sparkling in the firelight. "Draco look at this" Loki said holding out a picture. draco toke it and looked at it. it was of a young girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "its Anastia, it was token about a week before we disappeared(sp?)"  
  
Moro sat in a large pufy wine colored chair, reading and absentmindly petting Araie. The book was on angels, which ones are which what they're described as to sorta look like, what powers they have and so on and so forth. "do you like her?" Loki said hopefully. "Loki shes beautiful, i can only think think of one girl more beautiful than her" Draco said looking at Loki like she was a veela. "who?" Loki said thinking to bherself 'proballey that brat....what was it again...Pansy something whatever'. "you" Draco said sofly. he leaned down and kissed her lightly.  
  
Moro looked over at Loki and Draco kissing 'Geez guys get a room...' she thought. A few seconds later a tall white...thing appeared out nowhere.  
  
Loki turned still kissing Draco and saw a big white thing. "AHHH! A SNOW BEAST!" Loki screamed. Draco pushed Loki behind him and pulled his wand. "stufiy!(a spell that makes you freeze)" Draco shouted pointing his wand right at the thing. then he relized what it was  
  
The white thing hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. "what the hell was that!" Loki said moving from behind Draco. "i hope it wasn't what i think it is" There was a muffled sound from the....thing. Moro cauiously went over to it and waved a hand over it, unstupyfing it..then it got up from the floor and shook itself off like a dog and was revealed to be Jareth."You know Draco, normal people don't attack friends like that." he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"AHH! worst then a snow beast!" Loki screamed running around. she knocked herself out though when she ran into a bookshelf. "im sorry J, i didn't know what you were. i mean jeez...you just popped up......sorry" Draco said in a small voice "still friends right? i mean with my parents not approving of Loki and...." Draco slapped his hand to his mouth. his eyes wide in horror.  
  
"What?" asked Moro going over to Jareth with a towel she had conjured for him to dry off with.  
  
Loki who had gotten off the floor. her eyes wide in horror. "w-w-what? your parents don't a-a-aprove of me?" Loki said staring at him. "Loki they want me to call of the engament" Draco said walking toward Loki. "call of the engement? i thought you said you loved me!" Loki yelled running out of the libray. Draco hung his head.  
  
"Loki!" Moro went after her. Jareth sat on the chair Moro had occupied earlier.Araie laid his head on Jareth's leg.'I was right.' the Borren thought, 'Not a merry Christmas at all'.  
  
Loki ran to her chamber to get her bags. she couldn't stay here. Loki kicked open her door and ran to her bags.  
  
"Loki? Loki! and just where do you think you're going?" Moro asked running into Loki's chambers.  
  
"As far away from here as i can get!" Loki said not looking at her cuz."im sorry Moro i really am but i cannot stay here!" Loki said turning to face her cuz.  
  
"You wouldn't last a minute out there Loki." Moro said looking right back at her only loving family member left.  
  
"you would be surprised! i've lived alone all my live! ever since i lost Ana i've been alone in live! all alone!" Loki snapped at her cuz  
  
"You can't go. You can't just leave all your problems behind, you have to face them Loki. What about me? What will I do without you?" Moro said with tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.  
  
"you have your precious goblin king, what do you need me for?" Loki yelled "i know i can't just leave my problems behind. but there just to painfull to fight. i mean i thought Draco loved me and now this! i mean if i stay here ill die!" "But Draco loves you Loki, don't you see that? Or are you blind? I need you. Who's going to be there at my wedding? Who's going to be there for me in tough times when all else is lost? Who's going to sit and talk to me about all those times at Hogwarts, when we pulled off all those pranks? Who's going to be there for me?" Moro said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"JARETH! JARETH WILL THERE! HE CAN DO ALL THOSE THING JUST AS GOOD AS I CAN!" Loki said picking up her bag and making her way to the door. "Have a good life with the goblin king. ill see you when you die! Goodbye Moro" Loki walked out of her chambers.  
  
Moro ran after her cousin, and caught by the arm and flung her against the wall.Turned into her large white wolf form and pinned her to the wall with her paws."DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF HERE WITHOUT A FAIR FIGHT!!! REMEMBER THE WAR? REMEMBER WHAT I DID TO THOSE DEATH EATERS?!?! DO YOU WANT TO BE SLAUTERED?! HUH?! LOOK AT ME WHAN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" Moro bellowed at her cousin.  
  
"IM NOT SCARED OF YOU MORO!" Loki bellowed back. she turned into the large black wolf. she pushed Moro back and pounced on her pinning her to the ground.  
  
"I'M WARNING YOU LOKI!" Moro yelled tossing the wolf off her and turned into her dragon form this time without the pendent around her neck. The silver dragon bellowed a VERY loud roar and pinned Loki under her clawed hand. Liquid fire dripped from her mouth and onto Loki's black fur. Moro carried the black wolf into a spare chamber.(still in her dragon form)  
  
"OH YOU WANT TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE?!?" Loki roared turning back to human form and pulling out her flaming sword. she slashed at Moro getting in her in the arm.  
  
The sword just made a small scratch on the diamond hard scales. Moro grinned showing all of her pointed teeth. Suddenly Jaretha nd Draco appeared in the door way."Bloody hell?!" Jareth yelled backing up a bit.  
  
Loki escaped from Moro grasp and ran to the balcony. she closed her eyes and muttered something. then she grew huge fearthered black wings. her clothes changed also. she was wearing all black and her hair had black stripes in it. she held her flaming ready in a war postion.  
  
Moro jumped off the balcony flying through the still snowing sky.  
  
Loki stared at her cuz. Loki took of flying around Moros head. causeing her to get very dizzy.  
  
Dieja bit her lip, watching the two women in horror.  
  
Moro shook her head to rid the dizzyness. She then shot blue-green fire at her cousin.  
  
Without really realizing it, Dieja grabbed Jareth's sleeve, biting her lip. She didn't want any harm to come to any of them.  
  
Loki dogdes the flame and she threw the sword right at her cuzs heart.  
  
Moro dodged the incoming fire sword and it fell to the ground.Moro grinned, and drew back her neck and her head shot forward blowing black flames.  
  
Jareth was looking back and forward at the two battling cousins. Dieja had grabbed his arm, but he didn't seem to notice. This was a fight neither would win.  
  
Dieja's eyes widened, and she dug her silver fingernails into Jareth's arm.  
  
Jareth felt something digging into his arm, he glanced at Dieja. MEANWHILE:  
  
"Hoggle, What's that?" Alex asked as she pointed to the spray bottle.  
  
Hoggle walked over to a faerie and sprayed it, causing it to fall out of the air.  
  
(EVIL!!!! Die HOGGLE DIE!!!)  
  
Loki throw her sword hitting Moro straight in the right eye. Loki didn't dodge quick enough and the flames hit her in the wings. she fell along way down. she couldn't fly because her wings were hit and she was shrieking because a angels most painful spot to be hit is there wings. she hit the ground very hard.  
  
Draco was watching in horror as his finace fell to the ground and there was nothing he could do. there was no way he would have been able to get there fast enough to catch her.  
  
Alex screamed at hoggle.  
  
HOW COULD YOU!!! YOU MONSTER!!!  
  
YOUR HORRIBLE!!!  
  
Hoggle just grunted and kicked dirt in the faeries face. Alex ran to the castle.  
  
Moro gave a dragon scream to the heavens in pain as she fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"No!!!!" Jareth yelled turning into an owl and flying down to the fallen forms of Moro and Loki.He turned back to human form. He went down on his knees ignoreing the snow. No matter what he did, the ones he loved always had to pay a price.He looked up at the sky and screamed, "DAMN YOU!!!!!!".  
  
Dieja gasped and ran to the balcony, and looked down. (hehe... I'm just weird... don't count next sentence.)  
  
She saw Jareth scream upwards and noticed a purple blob in his nose. Draco followed Jareth example and he flew to the 2 womens sides in his raven form. "im sorry Loki....."Draco whispered to Loki. Loki tried to sit up. she shrieked again. Draco looked and saw that her wings were gushing black blood.  
  
Dieja gasped and ran to the balcony, and looked down. She waved her hand and was suddenly down by their sides.  
  
Jareth looked at the fallen dragon.Her right eye had blood around it. It had already started to heal.Liquid fire dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.He waved a hand over her and she was but to human form.  
  
Loki tried to stand but fell on the ground right on her wing. "god damn that hurts!" Loki shrieked "wheres Moro?" Loki asked Draco. "over there" Draco said pointing at Moro and Jareth "why?". "i want to kill her" Loki said flatly, she grabbed her flaming sword and trying to stand.  
  
Dieja stood up, and said: Why do you want to kill her? She loves you, and your her only livin reletive. Don't kill her. You'll break Jareth's heart. YOU will regret it. don't do it.  
  
Jareth picked up Moro and carried her back to the castle....non-too gracefully...falling in the snow here and there...  
  
Draco pulled out of his and put a levating charm on Loki. Loki still shrieking and crying. the pain in her wings was still to painfull. she was crying and screaming. Dieja frowned, and sat down on a nearby rock to think.  
  
Moro woke suddenly in Jareth's arms and screamed making him trip and drop her."OW!" she said "Damn it that hurt!! Where is Loki?!! I wanna tear her apart!!!!" Jareth caught her before she got up. "No, your not going anywhere!"  
  
when they reached the castle. Draco left Loki in her room. "stupid Moro...she should stay out of my life.....whats left of it at least....if these wings don't stop bleeding..." she was cut off by a knock at the door  
  
Alex was frowned, thinking of Hoggle. He was so nice in the book!  
  
Casera knocked on Loki's door with some food in hand...she could hear random screamings in the room...  
  
"Come in" Loki said sourly. "if thats you Moro don't even bother coming in becuz when you come in im going to kill you!.....oh hello Casera....sorry......a bit pissed off at the moment."  
  
Dieja sighed and dissapeared to her castle.  
  
She walked up the stairs to Alexandria's chambers, and saw her sitting cross-legged on the bed. Alex spun around, and motioned for Dieja to come.  
  
Dieja pulled up a chair beside her bed, and Alex opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Erm, Dieja... I was walking in your gardens, at the edge of the Labyrinth, and I saw Hoggle, the dwarf, spraying down faeries!"  
  
Dieja's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?! MY GOD!! I"M GONNA KILL HIM!!! I BANNED HIM FROM DOING THAT YEARS AGO!!!"  
  
Casera walked in Loki's chambers,"I-I brought you something to eat..." said the shy elf girl.  
  
"oh thanks! im starving! fighting an evil cousin isn't easy..." Loki said taking the food from Casera. "i know this is going to creep you out but could you tell me if my wings are still bleeding black blood?"  
  
Carsera looked nervously at the angel's wings."they're bleeding a dark purple."  
  
Dieja gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
"Grrr... my god Hoggle... you will pay..."  
  
"oh crap did you say dark purple? god damn it! NOOOO! why me?" Loki screamed. tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall.  
  
Dieja put a hand to her head. She sighed, and dissapeared to her throne. There, she sat in thought. A ton of faeries had come in and started to fly around in circles, singing. Dieja got a HUGE migraine.  
  
Moro gave in and let Jareth carry her to her chambers.(hee-hee....if you know what I mean.......)."I hope I won't have to strap you down to a chair to keep you and Loki seperate." Jareth said opening Moro's chambers.  
  
Dieja was NOT in the mood for noise.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Dieja screamed at the faeries, who, knowing that Dieja COULD have quite the temper, flew out the doors and windows.  
  
Loki thought for a moment "Casera can you go to Moro and tell her im sorry and that im leaving?" Loki asked Casera.  
  
Casera nodded and left Loki's chambers heading towards Moro's.  
  
Jareth left the room, Moro grinned and was about to walk out the door when someone grabbed her and picked her up from behind "WAHHHH!!!!!???" she screamed kicking and flailing about. The someone ploped her on the bed, it was Jareth, hand on his hips. "And just where do you think you're going?". Moro growled..and turned into her wolf form and bouned on Jareth, "Yelp!" he said being pinned to the ground.  
  
Loki's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her already packed bags from the hallway where she had dropped them earlier. she left the castle at a slow walk, with her sword ready if anyone wanted to make trouble.  
  
Moro licked Jareth's face. "Ugh! Moro! You got me in the mouth! UGH!!!" Jareth said turning his head to the side.Then Draco came in wand at the ready, but when he saw Moro on Jareth, he turned his gaze away."My eyes!!! They burn!!! I'm blind!!!!!! Jareth I thought you were normal!!!...or somewhat normal!!!!" Moro got off Jareth, "Don't you boys ever knock?!" "No!" both of the males said.Moro rolled her eyes, "What do you want Draco?" "Its Loki, she's missing."  
  
Dieja went through the doorway, and found herself in the underground part of the Labyrinth. She raised and eyebrow, senseing Hoggle nearby.  
  
She turned a corner, and saw Hoggle inspecting the cleaners, probably trying to break it so Jareth couldn't chase him with it anymore.  
  
She slowly sneaked up on him, and he didn't even notice until she kicked him in the back, smirking.  
  
"well, well, well, what ARE you doing to Jareth's machine?" she grined.  
  
Loki walked slowly....her eyes full of tears. they fell slowly to the snowy ground. she looked back at the cold Labyrinth. "goodbye...." Loki said slowly. she walked away from the place she loved so much. she couldn't....she just couldn't bring so much pain to the one she loved......  
  
Hoggle jumped. "Hoggle just making sure cleaners safe! Yes sir!"  
  
Dieja's grin faded, and turned into a grimace. "I thought I told you NOT to hurt my faeries!"  
  
Moro ran out of her chambers to an open window. Moro broke down completly. Jareth followed her and put a comforting arm around her, while Draco ran down into a random hall. Araie watched from a shadowed place, head drooped. 'Not a very merry Christmas at all.....'  
  
Hoggle was panicking.  
  
"Uh-Uh.. erm, Hoggle anin't hurting no faeries! Hoggle true to his word!"  
  
Loki closed her tear filled eyes. she was suddenly in the aboveground. her wings were gone and she was wearing normal clothes. she walked down the crowded street dumping to lots of people. she walked into a bar and took a seat by the counter. the bartender came over and asked if she wanted anything. "no.." loki said slowly. she crossed her arms on the counter and put her head down and started to cry.  
  
Dieja laughed sarcastically, and heard crying, from the Aboveground. Uh- Oh... She bared her teeth at Hoggle and dissapeared to the Aboveground, wearing a long, black blouse and black hip-huggers.  
  
Moro buried her face in Jareth's chest(yummy!)He rocked her back and forward trying to calm her.  
  
Dieja sighed as she walked down the dirty downtown street, and she came to the bar that Loki was in.  
  
Dieja walked in, and went strait to the bar. 


	10. Part 10

Jareth picked up the now asleep Moro and carried her back to her chambers.He laid her down on the bed.Brushing aside the tears on her face, he said, "I sorry for what has happened in the last few days.Heck, you should be proud that both you and Loki survived the war." he placed a soft kiss on her forhead and laid down in back of Moro, so that his body was spooned up agaist hers, and fell asleep.  
  
Draco ran through the castle and labyrinth calling Loki name. he called for hours intill it was to dark to see.  
  
Araie walked around the castle, and found Draco...lost.Not just literally, but menataly too.  
  
Draco had his face in his hands. "what im i going to do?" Draco said to himself. then he saw Araie.  
  
Araie sat looking at Draco."You can start, by telling Loki how you really feel about her."  
  
"oh Araie i have, i love her with all my heart...but she alway runs from her problems instead of fighting them........" Draco said slowly.  
  
Araie sook his wolf-like head, "If you truly loved her you would have gone after her. She's Aboveground now, in a bar with Dieja. She's trying to convince Loki to come back to the Underground."  
  
"your right" Draco said looking at the wolf "and thanks for the tip!" Draco added as he dissappeared. Loki cried and cried. she decided it was time to tell Moro why she was trying to escape from the people who loved her so much. she asked the bartendor for a piece of paper and a pen. when he gave her them she started writing:  
  
Dear Moro  
  
im sorry that i left you but i had no choice. i couldn't bring all the people i love so much pain.  
  
the truth is that im dying. when your black flame you hit my wings i started to bleed black blood. later i asked Casera what color what my blood is. she said dark purple. when a angels bleeds purple blood it mean he/she is dying.  
  
i just bring you so much pain to you guys with my death, its better this way.  
  
Love,  
  
Loki fiery  
  
P.S. please tell Draco im sorry and i love him.  
  
Dieja looked around, then noticed Loki, and walked over to her, a look of pity on her face. She placed her hand soflty on Loki's shoulder, and there was a flash of white light, as they dissapeared. They reappeared at a brook, (the one that Sarah is in, at the beggining of the movie)  
  
Loki looked around, she turned and saw Dieja."Dieja?!? Leave me alone!"loki snapped at one of her best friends. she turned and tried to run away.  
  
Araie walked around the castle until he came to the library.The Borren walked in and grabbed the book Moro was reading earlier. He opened it up to the page that told the basics of an Angel. That they each have some battle weapon they use for whatever purpose they were chosen for.Also that their wings were very speical, and...what was this?!...If they bleed a different color blood than their nornal color then they are dying......Araie amy have been old...but not blind...Loki...Oh god this would kill Moro...  
  
Dieja smiled, and held out a fire~crystal.  
  
"Here, take this."  
  
"NO! it will take me back to the castle! i know it!" loki said sharply "oh Dieja i cant go back there...." Loki hit Dieja hand so it fell in the water.  
  
Dieja's smile was replaced with annoyance.  
  
"Oh it will not! Just take it!" She produced yet another crystal, and handed it to her.  
  
If she doesn't take this one I'll just throw it at her! Geeze!Dieja thought.  
  
Loki eyed her sharply as she took the crystal from Dieja. she looked at it "whats supposed to happen?"  
  
Dieja said, simply. "Look into it, and you'll see what I mean."  
  
In the crystal, when Loki looked into it, a group of fireys were in the forest, not happy at all, like they usually were.  
  
Araie's ears twitched and he heard an owl(a great-horned owl).The owl dropped the letter and left. Araie got off the chair and retrived the letter and walked out of the library towards Moro's chambers(how does he know where to find them?...don't ask...yet)Araie pushed open the door and went inside. He found Moro asleep in Jareth's arms.Moro insatanly(sp?)woke up."What is it Araie?" she yawned."A letter." he said passing it to her. Araie then walked out. She recognized the messy scrawl as Loki's right away.Be hind her Jareth snorted in his sleep. Moro shook her head, opened the letter and read it.  
  
"dieja you don't know what your talking about...."Loki said slowly "Dieja im dying and nothing is going to keep me alive much longer! not even love!" Loki stood up and stared at Dieja in the straight in the eyes.  
  
Dieja gave Loki that "Don't Defy Me" look, and then suddenly turned her head and saw Sarah, a young girl, run up in a medievil costume. Dieja quickly made them invisible.  
  
Loki ran when Diejas back was turned. as she left she left a puddle of lavender blood (its getting lighter in color as she gets worse) she ran as fast as she could, leaving a trail of lavender blood  
  
Dieja turned, just in time, to see Loki run away. She rolled her eyes, REALLY, now, pi$$ed off. She looked down and saw a pool of blood, and closed her eyes, suddenly calm. She muttered something, and fell to her knees.  
  
Loki stopped after running for to long and the lose of so much blood. Loki tried to stay standing but she couldn't. she fell to the groung. the life being drained from her body. she lied in lavender snow.  
  
A white light formed around Dieja. Her life force. Then, it started to fade. Nobody could see it, but, her strength made its way to Loki, giving her some time.  
  
Moro was beyond shock...tears streamed down her face.Jareth woke to find Moro crying."What is it Moro?" he asked softly. Then he noticed the letter, Moro handed it to him. He read it."Oh, my god......" was all he said."Its all my fault!" Moro cried. Jareth tried to comfort her. "Don't touch me!" she screamed she fell to the floor(smoothe...)."I'm a fri3gg3ing(ignore the 3s) murderer!! I could have saved my parents and sister from the accident, I could have stopped the war, I could have not lost my temper with Dieja, I COULD HAVE NOT FOUGHT WITH MY OWN COUSIN!!!" she bellowed, coughing here and there with sobs.  
  
Loki layed there in the lavender snow for a long time....inches from death....  
  
Dieja's eyes closed, she was very weak. She had no magic left at ALL, and It would take quite the while for it to come back.  
  
Loki woke with no stregth left. she somehow pulled herself to nearby bench. "why are you doing this to me!?!" Loki yelled at the sky.  
  
Dieja put a hand to her head, sighing. She hoped her sacrifice would help Loki.  
  
Loki woke with no stregth left. she somehow pulled herself to nearby bench. "why are you doing this to me!?!" Loki yelled at the sky  
  
"we wanted to test you" said a cool voice from behind her. Loki turned quickly and saw the angel of live."what you were testing me?" Loki said angrily "why?". "we were testing to see if you were the real angel of death and you passed. you know that the angel of death is impossible tobeat? you can't escape it. but the only person the angel of death can't kill is someone they love. you loved your cousin Moro, so you couldn't kill her.". "is the test over?" Loki asked. the angel of live nodded. "well can you do me a favor?" loki asked. "yes" he said back. "can you get me to the goblin kings castle?"  
  
Dieja sighed. Her strength returned, she walked down a street, and saw Sarah walking inside, complining: "It's not fair!"  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes. "hmph. wonder what her basis for comparasin is!"  
  
Loki appearred in front of the goblin castle. she walked slowly inside. she was looking for Moro. she was still in pain from the loss of blood but she knew it would haugt her for the rest of her life and beyond.  
  
Dieja walked on. She headed towards an abandoned mansion, and peered inside the window.  
  
Moro got up from the floor, ran out of her chambers and right into Loki.  
  
The mansion was empty. And filthy. Dieja rolled her eyes and left the property.  
  
She hated this Above-ground place!  
  
Moro ran straight into Loki making her fall to the ground. "a damn it Moro! you have idea how much that hurt!" Loki said sharply.  
  
Moro covered her mouth with a gasp."Loki?!" she said.  
  
"no! im her twin sister,Berta!" Loki said sharply "would you please help me off the floor?"  
  
Moro helped her cousin off the floor pulling her into an embrace. "Oh Loki, I'm so so sorry!!"  
  
"its Ok Moro but could you please not touch the wings. there really hurt. can you tell me the color of the blood?" loki said turning around.  
  
"Its a dark purple why?" said Moro, Jareth suddenly came out of Moro's chambers crashing into Loki."Ow!!" he said "What the-...LOKI?!"  
  
"why does everybody have to bump into me! oh god that hurts so bad" loki schieaked. she was still worried in the color of the blood but she didn't think Moro could stand anymore drama today.  
  
Jareth helped Loki to her feet and gave her a bone-braking hug(do u mind if i do this one line for u?)"OK Jareth?...Oxygen becoming an issue.." Jareth let go imedatly."Sorry." he said "Where's Draco?" Jareth asked.  
  
"i thought he was with you?" Loki said flatly "Jareth what was with the hug i thought you hated my guts?"  
  
"Well..I do...I mean..um.." Jareth gave hera half smile, "...guess not anymore. I don't know where Draco is." "He went off to search for you, Loki." came a voice.Then Araie appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"he did what! ive got to find him! if he went to the aboveground he won't suruve second!" loki said moving toward a window. she opened a her wings and prepared to take off. "god that hurts, but i need to find him..."  
  
"Thats easy." said Jareth conjuring a crystal."Here catch!" he said tossing it to Loki."Think of a powerful memory of him and look into the crystal."  
  
"hmmmm lets see" Loki said trying to think of a good memory. she decided on the first the first time they meet.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Loki sat in her first potions class. bored out of her mind. she stared at that greasy noodle Snape whos was babbling on about something stupid. 'what a loser! has he ever heard of shampoo?' she thought to herself. then the doors of the dark dungeon opened. a young blonde boy with grey eyes walked in. when he sat down she stared at the back of his head for the rest of the class. he would sometimes turn around and smile at her. her heart would melt. she knew right there that he was the one.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Well?" Jareth said. "Gaze into the crystal and you should see him."  
  
she looked at the crystal and saw Draco walking through the bar she was in early. her eyes wided. then she took of into the sky with the crystal clutched in her hand.  
  
Moro turned into a falcon and flew after her cousin. Jareth turned into his owl form and followed.  
  
as Loki flew she fell a few feet. she left a trail of blood in the sky. lavender blood.  
  
Moro was hit in the face but something lavender, blood she realized it was from Loki. She gave a pirece(sp?) falcon cry to warn her cousin.  
  
Loki was dropping a few feet here and there but she would catch herself before she hit the ground. her vision became blurrie(sp?) but she could make out the ground coming closer and closer. (you know she falling...duh!)  
  
Jareth swooped down and turned into his humanoid form and caught Loki before she hit the ground.(HIS SHIRT IS NOW COVERED IN LOKI'S BLOOD...DON'T WORRY I'M GETTING SOME WHERE WITH THIS)  
  
Loki was unconicous in Jareths arms. her clothes were covered in blood. Draco walked though the bar looking for Loki. he never found her. he would keep looking, no matter how long it took.  
  
"Great!" said Moro landing on Jareth's shoulder. "Now we don't know where to go to look for Draco, its snowing, I'm cold and I've got Loki's blood on my face!" Jareth ignored her(THATS NICE OF HIM!(SARCASIM))and produced a crystal, gazed into it for a few seconds then took off at a run with Moro flying along side him."How do you know where you are going?!" Moro yelled through the snow storm. "I know!" he yelled back.  
  
Draco sat at the counter thinking. 'what if she left? what she lying somewhere dead?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Jareth ran up to a bar, "Open the door Moro." he said. Moro transformed back to human form with a heavy tan leather jacket on and opened the door to find Draco a few guys scattered here and there in the bar.  
  
Draco heard the door open. he looked and saw Jareth Moro and....Loki. 'hey what is he doing holding my girl?' Draco thought running to them. his eyes were wide with horror as he saw all the lavender blood spilling out of Lokis back. "LOKI!!!" "Jareth what do you do to her!" Draco said taking Loki from the goblin king. "how could you Jareth! i know you hated her but you didn't hane to kill her!" Draco yelled  
  
"What?!" yelled Jareth, the whole bar was silent."I didn't do a damn bloody thing to Loki!"  
  
"yeah right! i know your kind! your known for lying!" Draco said staring staight into the goblin kings mismatched eyes.  
  
"Enough! Both of you! we'll discuss this at the castle.Do a memory charm on these people please Draco." Moro said holding Jareth by the arm, just in case he decided to beat Draco.  
  
Draco turned to Moro "please hold her moro" he asked kindly. then he turned around and whipped out his wand. he muttered something and a wave of green covered the bar. all the people started acting like nothing happened.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here." Moro said steping out the door with Draco and Jareth. Soon as they were out of sight they disappeared to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.  
  
Draco took the still unconious Loki from Moro as soon as they arrived at the castle. he glared at Jareth as he moved toward Loki room.  
  
He put Loki in her bed. then he noticed that her blood had turned white. "what am i going? if i lose you my world will come crashing down" Draco thought out loud.  
  
"How can he do this?!" Jareth bellowed making the goblins run into seperate halls. He ran a hand through his wild blone hair."Where did HE get the gall to tell ME that I hurt Loki?!?! I would never, ever, hurt her physcally." He paced making the sitting Moro dizzy."Stop pacing, you're making me nausious. When Draco comes back we'll tell him the truth."(LETS DO A QUICK FIGHT SCENE BETWEEN J AND D!! WITH MUSIC OF MY CHOICE!HEE-HEE...)  
  
Draco watched for a long time, then deciding that he would check on her later he left her room. he walked down to the throne room to see Jareth pacing. "what do you think your doing?"  
  
"I'm pacing genius!" Jareth snapped back."How is Loki?" Moro said.  
  
"her blood is white....shes getting worse" Draco said walking over and sitting in the little hole in the floor. his hands running through his silvering blonde hair.  
  
Dieja scowled at a hobo in the ditch, then tossed him a gold coin. The hobo took it, then looked at it curiosly, then ate it.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Idiot mortals..."  
  
Moro lowered her head,and stood up, "i think.. I think I'll go see her." she walked down to Loki's chambers. Soon as she was out of sight, Jareth faced Draco."I sweaer that I didn't hurt her."  
  
(HELLO?!?!? I'M STUCK IN THE ABOVEGROUND HERE!!!)  
  
Dieja grimaced. AS soon as she got back to the Underground she'd just MURDER Hoggle...  
  
Draco stared into the mismatched eyes. "i don't..." he was cut off by a earshayering scream from Loki chambors.  
  
Jareth and Draco ran down to Loki's chambers pushing one another here and there. Jareth threw the doors open.  
  
Loki was tossing in turning in her sleep. she was screaming. "GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY GRIM REAPER! AHHH!" Loki was still screaming bloody murder.  
  
Moro was backed up agaist the wall, scared.  
  
Loki looked around. "where im i?" loki said. "where you belong......." said a raspy voice from behind her. Loki eyed wided as she saw the worst and best thing ever created. Loki tried to run but she found the grim reaper right in front of her. "you van run but you can't hide from your fate" the grim reaper said in a raspy voice. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY GRIM REAPER! AHHH!" Loki sat up screaming up in bed. she put her hand on her wings. white blood. Moro went over to her cousin, "You Ok?" she said with tears streaming down her face. Dieja grunted in annoyance, and then settled in going up to Sarah's house. "May as well, she welcomes ANYONE who looks immortal..." "he tried to take me away.....he said i can't run from my fate......maybe hes right......maybe i should exept the fact that im going to die and theres nothing i can do about.........." Loki said slowly. "No you are not going to die Loki!" Moro said sternly."Don't give in to death. Its not worth it." Dieja walked up the steps to Sarah's house, and knocked on the door. Sarah was babysitting Toby again! She looked at Dieja, amazed. "Moro don't you get it! there nothing we can do to stop it! im going to die in a matter of hours and there nothing we can do about!" Loki yelled tears spilling down her face. Moro lowered her gaze, "So be it. You're the only family I have left...You never gave up..remember? in the war?..when Draco was reported missing?..You didn't, sit by and wait, you went out looking for him." tears dripped from her eyes onto Loki's wings.Moro got up and left the room.  
  
Draco stood up and asked Jareth if he could talk to him in private. Of course, Sarah didn't know that she was REALLY the Faerie Queen, she doesn'e even believe in her... only Jareth... (*sniff*) she'd read one or two stories... but that's it. Sarah jumped back to her senses.  
  
"Hello, uh... erm... come in!"  
  
Dieja's silk gown rustled as she stepped inside the beautiful victorian styled house.  
  
Dieja smiled at the girl.  
  
(by the way Dieja has a tendancy to look like a teen sometimes) "I'm Rebbecca, what's yours? Sorry about my outfit, I was acting out The Labyrinth novel in the park... someone told me that you liked it too... correct?"  
  
"Yes it is, Rebecca! Oh, My name is Sarah. Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please!" Dieja accepted thankfully. She hadn't eaten in a day and a half!  
  
"Okay! Follow me!" Sarah led Dieja to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She poured Dieja a glass of milk then poured one for herself.  
  
Dieja followed Sarah up to her bedroom, which was FULL of fantasay stuff. There was stuff that had to do with Moro, Jareth, and even Loki, but not her, Dieja. *sniff*  
  
Dieja was rather taken aback at this, since this girl is so obbsessed with fantasy. Sarah jumped onto the bed, and then frowned when she noticed there was an empty space on her wooden shelf, filled with stuffies.  
  
"Grr! Someone has been in my room and took Lancelot! Grrr!!" she complained. "Its not fair!" She added. Dieja replied:  
  
"I wonder what your basis for comparisin is."  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Whatever. 


	11. Part 11

Draco lead Jareth into his room across the hall. "why did you have to do that! now shes dying and its all your fault Jareth!" Darco roared in the goblin kings face.  
  
"For the last time!! I didn't do anything to her!!!!" Jareth yelled back.  
  
"yeah you did! if you hadn't taken that girl! Anastia! none of this would have ever happened!" Draco roared whipping out his wand  
  
That was the last straw for the Goblin King, "OK! No more fooling around!" he conjured a crystal, threw it up in the air and caught it, but this time it was a wand instead of a crystal. He then snapped his fingers and his outfit was changed to the same one during the Magic Dance scene. Jareth grinned and pointed his wand at Draco. MUSIC TIME!!  
  
Get Off My Back  
  
Well you think that you can take me on  
  
You must be crazy  
  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
  
That's gonna phase me  
  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
  
I just want to let you know  
  
Get off my back and into my game  
  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
  
Get off my back  
  
You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
  
That's what I'm saying  
  
Oh if you want to have a go  
  
I just want to let you know...  
  
Get off my back and into my game  
  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
  
Get off my back!  
  
Draco pointed his wand at the stubborn king. he got into dueling postion.  
  
Jareth also got into dueling position.He waited for Draco to make the first move.  
  
"i want you to know that i've learned alot from my father...even if i didn't want to!" Draco then grimaced at the goblin king and shouted "Crucio!" (crucio is a spell that puts the person hit with it in all of pain intill the person whos casted it calls it off) the spell hit Jareth sguare in the chest. he fell to the ground twitching.  
  
Jareth had thought he had felt pain, but nothing like this. He threw back his head and screamed.This battle was over before it hardly started he thought.  
  
Draco stood over him watching in satifastion  
  
Dieja suddenly had a huge pain run through her. SHE screamed and collapesd to the floor of Sarah's bedroom. Jareth must be hurt! That ALWAYS happened when someone, anyone, a friend, a relative, (though she has none) or a lost love, got seriously injured. She cried softly, as Sarah went back up against the wall.  
  
Jareth tried to raise his wand to attack but the pain was too great.Then he got an idea. He laid as still as possible.  
  
Loki cried for a long time. she was leaving so much behind, Draco Moro Jareth dieja and Alex. worst of all she was giving up on Anastia. Loki cried harder. Draco started to chuckle lightly. He grimaced at the 'Great Goblin King' lying on the floor twtching. He decided that he better take the curse off the stupid king.  
  
(MORO: WAY WRONG ANSWER!!)  
  
Soon as the curse was off, Jareth threw the first hex that came to mind. "Stupify!" he yelled. The curse hit Draco in the stomach.  
  
Draco fell to the floor and froze.  
  
Now Jareth stood over Draco, with a smile on his lips."Imperious!" Jareth said to the frozen-like Draco.  
  
Draco threw off the curse(without Jareth knowing) and sat up. He was going to act like the stubborn ass Goblin King had power over him.  
  
"Walk to the balcony." Jareth said  
  
Loki could hear the two men fighting across the hall. she stood up and walked to the mirror. she noticed she was crying white blood.  
  
Jareth knew he had complete control over Draco.(I KNOW VERY LARGE POST...GOT..*PANT*..TO REST..*PANT*...*DROOL..@_@*)  
  
Draco walked over to the balcony. he stood very still trying to look like he was under Jareths control.  
  
"Now, jump off." Jareth said. He'd end this now.Then a thought came to him, he was acting like Derrin. This time, on his own free will.....(MAKE DRACO SUDDENLY TURN AND HEX J)  
  
"CRUCIO!" draco saying thecurse that he thought would do the most damage to his best friend. the spell hit the goblin king in the stomach. Draco walked over to his best friend who was twitching on the floor. Draco eyes wided as he realived that he was now worse than his father.  
  
Jareth had been blind as a bat. He'd forgotten that the Imperious Curse could be thrown off. Draco had acted like he was under it the whole time. Tricked! Tricked by a mortal!Jareth screamed to the heavens in pain. He had one last chance. He gathered all the strength he could and yelled out another hex."Excallabarious!" his wand turned into a magnificent sword.Then a thought came to him, now that he had a deadly eapon in his hand, Draco could easily put the Imperious Curse on the Goblin King and make him kill himself.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at the goblin kings heart. it was now or never. he couldn't do it. not to his best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Loki stared into the mirror. the blood was streaming down her face. she couldn't leave. she couldn't let herself be taken away.....  
  
Jareth decided that Draco was VERY stupid. The only way to kill a Fae is by an iron dagger, bullet, and etc. Spells, hexs, and curses, may hurt like hell, but thats the only way to kill a Fae, iron. He could even suvive the Avadra Kavadra Curse.  
  
Draco simply stared at his friend on the floor with a sword in his hand. Draco thought for a moment. then he muttered a spell under his breathe and a iron iron sword appeared in his left hand. he slowly walked toward the goblin king.  
  
Jareth VERY visibly paled. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He slowly got off the cold hard floor. And raised his own sword. Moro was walking the castle halls, then she heard screaming from a nearby chamber she ran to the chamber door and tried opening it. Locked.  
  
Darco was about to start slashing his iron sword when a loud scream came from loki chambors.  
  
Moro then ran down to Loki's chambers.  
  
Jareth looked at the door, distracted by the scream.  
  
Draco looking up and then realived who screamed. "LOKI!!!" Draco yelled dropping his sword andrunning to the doors. he threw the doors open. "LOKI!!!"  
  
Moro rushed into Loki's room."Loki! Something is wrong. I heard a scream from a chamber a few down from here." Jareth followed Draco still holding his sword. Moro screamed at the sight of Loki.  
  
Loki was screaming at the top of her lungs for help. the grim reaper was taking her away. he was taking her soul. Moro watched as her cousins soul was sucked out. a greenish ghostly figure(her soul) was coming out of her body. the ghostly thing was reaching out to Moro screaming for help. the grim reaper took hold of Lokis soul and disappeared.  
  
Moro was silent screaming now.She stopped. Moro then slowly, went over to her cousin."L-Loki?". She shook her shoulder. Draco then appeared and Jareth crashed into him.  
  
Draco didn't care he looked down at Loki limp body. he ran to her and picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse. "s-s-shes d-d-deac" Draco said with his eyes filling with tears. "no Loki!"  
  
Alex ran around the castle, (the faerie castle) looking for Dieja. She asked all the faeries for where she was, but they haven't seen her since she went to the Aboveground.  
  
Moro covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my god! NO Loki!!" she was beyond heart broken. Her whole family was dead...and she'd been the cause of all the deaths......  
  
Jareth leaned up agaist a wall and slid down, his face in his hands.  
  
Loki spirit looked around she was in not earth. hell or heavan. she was between allof them. she saw millions and millions of spirits.all spinning around in a large looking whirlpool sort of thing. she was pushed into it. Draco just stared at Loki dead body. "NO LOKI!" Draco yelled. his whole world was crashing down. his parents wanted him to be a deatheater, he was inches away from killing his best friend and now this....how was he going to surive?...he couldn't he just couldn't.... "NO! NO! NO!" Draco screamed banging his fists against the floor  
  
Alex was getting worried. She ran to her chambers and looked into the fire~crysal, and asked where she was, and nothing happened. Because Dieja had no magic, the crystal didn't work.  
  
Moro still couldn't belive Loki was gone...this time forever...  
  
Alex sensed something dark had just happened, but since she was mortal, she ingnored it. (stupid...)  
  
Dieja was pushed out of Sarah's house, because the sudden killing pain in her freaked her out to bad. especially since she yelled out: JARETH!!  
  
Draco hands were running through his silverly blonde hair when he heard a small baby cry he looked around and saw a a baby with emerald green eyes wrapped in a scarelette blanket sitting on the bed. Draco walked over to the baby and saw a golden pendant around her neck.  
  
It started to rain. hard. Dieja leaned against a fence, under a tree. she was still getting soaked, but not as much. then the demented gothic people tried to take her again. She kicked their a8ss.  
  
Moro stopped crying and looked over at Draco. Jareth got up from the floor and went over to Draco. Dieja sighed with annoyance. Where the hell are they? They should have noticed my absince hours ago! God!  
  
Draco was looking at the baby then he noticed a note tucked in the blankets. it read  
  
Dear Draco,Moro and Jareth  
  
im sorry it had to end this way. please take care of Anastia. she needs you. as i do.  
  
Loki Fiery "She's so cute!" Moro said. Jareth's face held no expression.  
  
Araie had been looking every where for Dieja, when he bumped into Casera. "Oh, sorry Casera, but have you seen Dieja around lately?" The shy elf girl shook her head. Casera and Araie were very good friend, so she wasn't shy around him."Why don't you ask Uncle Jareth? Maybe he knows." she said "Alright, wanna come?" the Borren said. Casera nodded and followed.  
  
"hey look theres more note" Draco said "ill read it out aloud. Moro i want you to be her godmother and Jareth i want you to be her godfather but Jareth if your bad to her you will next victim! oh you guys should reascue Dieja, she aboveground still." Draco lookee up at Moro "well i guess your a godmother."  
  
Alex fianlly gave up and conked out on her bed, drooling all over her pillow.  
  
"Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
-loki  
  
"Draco simply stared at the baby. 'this was so weird........' Loki whole letter...  
  
Dear Draco,Moro and Jareth  
  
im sorry it had to end this way. please take care of Anastia. she needs you. as i do. Moro i want you to be her godmother and Jareth i want you to be her godfather but Jareth if your bad to her you will next victim! oh you guys should rescue Dieja, she aboveground still. Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
-Loki  
  
Jareth turned and started walking out the door, still no expression on his face. Moro couldn't hide her joy, even after her cousin's untimely death.But she felt something was wrong with Jareth."What is it Jareth?" she asked."Jareth picked up the sword and looked at it. "Not long ago I found out why and who killed Anastasia." He said.  
  
"what do you mean? who killed Anastia to start with?" Draco asked looking at Jareth.  
  
Alex woke up with a start. She dressed into a pair of old jeans and the same shirt Sarah wears. She ran down out of the castle, and asked a nearby faerie to take her to Jareth's castle. When she got to his castle. She ran up through the Goblin City, and into the Throne Room, which was currently empty.  
  
Jareth took a deep breath.'Here goes..' he thought. "A day or so before Anastasia came to the Labyrinth, a close friend of mine from the Elf City came to me telling me that there was something evil lurking about. And that it would end up in my realm, and that I would be its downfall. Also that'd have to kill it before it took over. I never belived in prophices(SP?), but I kept an eye out for it. When Anastasia arrived she had a firey temper, one to match mine own. To keep her from escaping I locked her in a chamber that had only one way to get in and out. Just for causion I put about 50 charms, curses, and hexes on it so that she couldn't possibly escape.I also put a few goblin guards, just in case..But...."  
  
"but what?" Draco said holding Anastia close.  
  
Alex stared around at the Goblin King's Throne Room. It was empty. A flash of those cruel girls, Lana, Daneka, and Ana-Maria, flashed through her head.  
  
"But, when I came to check on her...both guards' were dead. Its too grusome(sp?) to discrib...well, I realized that Anastatsia must have been the evil that had come. I was forced to go after her and destroy her." Jareth said still looking at the sword.  
  
NOW Dieja was soaked. She was REALLY ticked off. She mumbled, "What is WITH this Aboveground weather? It Su8cks!" 


	12. Part 12

Dieja was freezing cold. she crossed her arms, and her bottom lip shivered. She was going to catch her death in the clothing she was wearing. A thin pressed silk dress, with a golden hooped belt, and several gold bracelts one her arm.  
  
Dieja looked down at her feet, which had no shoes, and were blue from the cold.  
  
Her hair, which used to be all blonde and slightly curled, was now wet, tangled, and the once-curled ends were now strait and frozen.  
  
Dieja shut her eyes tight, as a car sped by, apparently not seeing her, therefore spraying her with muddy water. Dieja cried softly to herself, wishing for someone to come get her. She collapsed to the muddy ground, She wanted to die, right then and there. She'd never been so cold in her life. She thought of Loki, of her kind soul, and the Fireys. She thought of Moro, of their fight, and on how quickly they had made up. She also thought of Alexandria, always being put down, but always ready to protect her friends. Then, finally, her thoughts turned to Jareth. How much she had loved him, and how much he had hurt her. She had always hidden it from him, but, still, she had a deep longing for him once more.  
  
The color in her eyes were no longer a beautiful blue, was now faded.Dieja pulled her knees up to her face. She was near death, freezing, nderneath a tree, in a gigantic storm. Never, in her life, had she been so cold. Her hair was a tangled mess, and it was frozen. Her lips were blue, and so was her hands and feet. She most likely had pnemonia. She had no magic left, from giving Loki most of her life, so she was basically mortal, and about to die.  
  
She continued to think, and she cried softly, thought it couldn't really be noticed because of the cold rain that was already dripping down her face. She thought of her faeries, how they always looked up to her, and were always there to protect her.  
  
I treated them so badly.Dieja thought to herself, and it was not true, but she thought it was. They might leave me if I contiue to treat them like this, IF I survive this night. She had stopped pacing a few minutes ago, for she had no more strength to do so. She was just inches from death. Her now whitish eyes, which were once a livley blue, were growing ever paler.  
  
She thought to herself, grieving; If I'm destined to die, please not let it be tonight.  
  
Draco stared at Ana. "Moro will you please hold her?" Draco asked holding out Ana to Moro. when she took her Draco turned to face Jareth and he whipped out he wand. he knew just what he was going to do. "AVADA KAVARA!" Draco shouted pointing his wand at the goblin king, but instead of a green flash of light a large iron sword flew from the tip of the wand. it flew across the room and hit Jareth right in the stomach.  
  
Dieja, who now had pnemonia, suddelny had another splitting pain in her side, She had no stregnth to scream, but instead, didn't move? Dieja Opened her eyes. She saw a shadowy figure, across a feild. Who was that. She didn't care. She was too cold and to sick to do anything.  
  
Moro screamed, "JARETH!!". Jareth looked down at the sword pudruiding(sp?) from his stomach. He grabbed it by the handle and pulled it out with a loud groan. The bloody sword claddered to the ground echoing. He looked at each of the persons in the room. Loki lying on the bed. Moro, mouth open in horror, and amazment that he was still standing. Little Ana in Moro's arms. Then at his attacker, Draco. Anger and rage writen on his face. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Casera and Araie. Casera screamed. Jareth fell to the floor. Moro put Ana on the bed and ran over to him, along with Araie. Everything seemed to slow down. Jareth realized that this was the end of his days.  
  
Draco stared at his best friend lying on the stone floor bleeding. He walked to Ana and picked her up, he stared at the small thing. one love had left his life and one had entered.  
  
Araie looked at Jareth with tears in his eyes. When Bowen had died, Araie was in the care of Jareth's. He did the same with Jareth as he did with Bowen. He was always there for him, even through the war. Now there was nothing he could do for him. Moro had put Jareth's head in her lap. His breathing was labored, he was shaking, and sweat beaded his face. Blood pooled on the floor, from his wound. An unexplainable rage went though Moro. She had never felt this angery(sp?) before. She turned her head toward Draco, with fire in her deep eyes.  
  
Draco felt the guilt hit him for the first time. he thought about how he could have stopped the 2 fighting cousins. if he had this would have never have happened. Loki would stilll be alive and Jareth would be just fine. the guilt hit him hard.  
  
Moro turned back to Jareth, "Jareth?".He looked into her eyes. The fallen Goblin King gave a weak smile, "Hey....Moro." he managed to choke out. "There...was one...other thing...about....Ana...that I didn't....mention..." "Yes?" she asked. "When I....went out..in search of her...I ran..across a demon of some sort....it...it had Ana trapped....I...hit it with a crystal...it was supposely knocked out.... but- " Jareth groaned with pain.  
  
Draco walked to the fallen iron sword. he picked it up. he stared at the blade there was something writen on it...it was hard to make-out..."Salesar Sytherin(sp?)" Draco read, he gasped and dropped the sword. 'i killed my best friend with the one thing i've tried to leave behind all these years  
  
"W-What?"choked Jareth.(I KNOW VERY LONG POST!...NEED A REST.....)  
  
Dieja pulled her crossed arms high up to her shoulders, in a sad attempt to get warmer.  
  
She coughed in her sickness, and bowed her her head. lightning cracked the sky above, dangerously close to the tree she was under.  
  
She was about to go unconcious,(sp?) for the cold was to much to bear. The shadowy figure accross the field grew ever closer, but Dieja still, continued to ignore it. Her dress, once a pure silky white, was now covered in mud and ice. Her once bright and shiny blonde hair was now streaked with blood and dirt, and most importantly, her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes, were now a pure white. Another car sped by, but slowed.  
  
Then stopped completly. A ton of drunken teens climbed out of the car, laughing, not noticing her. They were just drunk, and had only stopped to- to throw up! Gross!  
  
Loki walked through the field toward her dying friend. she was wearing all black, even her hair had black stripes in it.her large wings were coming out of her back. she reached her "Dieja take my hand"  
  
Dieja slowly, unsure, but hypnotised by Loki's voice, reached out, even in her weak state, and her ice-caked hand met Loki's.  
  
When their hands touched they suddenly were back in front of the castle. "Good bye Dieja......." Loki said smiling at her friend. "Please watch over them for me"  
  
Dieja slowly looked up at the face of Loki, and then collapsed on the steps to the Goblin Castle.  
  
SOMEWHERE ABOVEGROUND IN THE WIZARDING WORLD....(liz? plez don't tell sarah my character....)  
  
As he sat in his chair in the great hall, he sensed something was wrong. He didn't know how, but he did. He quietly whipered something to the old wizard sitting next to him. The old wizard nodded. He nodded his thanks and left the Great Hall.As soon as he was out of sight of the students and teachers, he dissappeared, on his way to the Underground. He appeared in front of the Goblin King's Castle. He looked and saw a woman on the stairs. He walked over to her and picked her up, and opened the great doors with his tail.  
  
Dieja coughed, and felt someone picking her up. She didn't fight it as the man carried her to the Castle Doors.  
  
He knew his way around the castle. So he made his way to an empty chamber. Nothing too fancy in the room. His claws clicked on the hard floor. Then he laid her down on the bed. Holding the sides of her head he closed his eyes and consentrated. He transferred some of his energy to her. As soon as he was done, he walked back to the door his tail closing it behind him  
  
Dieja stirred. She had some energy transferred to her. She winced at the pain she had, every time she took a breath. The energy given to her had maed her life more stable, but it did not cure her. It would be a while before she was well again.  
  
He decided that he better keep an eye on the mystyious woman. Back in the room he noticed that it was a bit chilly, so he walked to the fireplace and blew a blue fireball into the fireplace. Behind him he heard the woman stir.  
  
Dieja was having a dream. A girl, no older than 12, with blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes, was riding a bycicle down her street. Three other girls were sitting on the sidewalk, and one, the one in the middle, threw a stick in the girls path. As soon as the young girl on the bycicle hit it, the bike threw her off, and she went tumbling to the ground. The three girls laughed and ran away, and the poor child was in the street, alone. Her arm was broken, and she cried, cried quietly.  
  
He glanced at the woman on the bed. Then he turned and stretched out on the rug near the fireplace. Then he started grooming himself since he had nothing else to do till she woke up. His bat-like wings with soft hair on them were sore from the flight earlier today.  
  
Dieja's dream contiued. Night fell, (it was just sunset when she fell off her bike) and still, nobody came to help her. She muttered, Someone save me... someone take me away... please... (how old would Jareth be?)The girl looked up, at the face of Jareth. As soon as she looked into his cold eyes, she knew it was him. The Goblin King. Jareth smiled, and produced a crystal. With her good arm, the girl reached out and touched it, sending her to the Underground. Dieja woke up with a start. She was no longer cold, but her eyes were still white and her magic was still absent.  
  
He heard the woman wake."You're finially awake." his voice was deep with a slight growl when he talked."You are probably wondering who I am."  
  
Dieja turned her head. she stared at the fire, and nodded. (*pant*... *gasp* *wheeze*... must... stop... typing... such... long messages... *wheeze*)  
  
He stood up on all fours, his body a black sillowette(sp?) agaist the roaring blue fire in the fireplace."My name is Gryffin. I'm only part of the form I am in presently." he stepped into the moonlight. There stood a dark green dragon, with two off-white, chipped horns, growing out of his head. He had a yellowish white underbelly. And his eyes were an emerald green with yellow whites. His wings were folded up on his back.  
  
Dieja gasped. She'd never seen anybody like this before! "Wh-What do you want? Wh-Why are you here?"  
  
The dragon took a step forward, deadly claws clicking on the floor."Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but you can't have everything in life. Well, before I tell you anything else, I want to know your name, please."He took another step forward and sat down.  
  
Dieja took a deep breath. "My name? You want to know my name?" Dieja nodded. "My name is Dieja, my castle is just on the North side of the Labyrinth."  
  
"Dieja...hm..Oh yes! Dieja!...So, this is the Dieja that Jareth was talking about." said Gryffin. Smiling at the woman.  
  
Dieja grunted, and smiled back, then, her lovely smile faded. "When has Jareth talked about me? The only people I thought he talked about in casual social conversations  
  
was Moro and his neice, Casera!"  
  
Gryffin shook his head, "No, he talked about you too. He never mentioned Casera to me though. Did you know that he and I grew up together?" asked the dragon.  
  
Dieja was surpried. "You grew up with Jareth?"  
  
Somehow I never pictured Jareth growing up... she said quietly. WHERE did you grow up even?  
  
Gryffin nodded, "Yeah I grew up with J...Heck, he pracitically lived with me.. because he had no parents at the time. We both went to this school, where they teach magic, and help youngsters, and older folk with their powers(NO LIZ NOT HOGWARTS!!). We were the pranksers of the school at the time...Those were great days...now..we barely see each other because of our work."  
  
Dieja laughed. I know what you mean! Those goblins can sure be a nusiance at times! She coughed again, this time it sounded a little bit better. but, Gryffin, what KIND of things does he say? Jareth, I mean. Dieja asked, with her smile now in kind of a serious frown.  
  
"Well, he told me all the adventures you two had a long time ago. How much he loved you...Last time I saw him, a few months after the war, you could barely get a word out of him, let alone a sentence."  
  
Dieja was astounded. Jareth, at one point, really did love her? Dieja bit her lip, and turned her head. Tears formed behind her eyes, but she did not cry. She Thought of Moro, and how lucky she was. How lucky she was, to have finally found her love.  
  
Gryffin looked at Dieja. He saw and heard her thoughts."He did love you, Dieja. Sorry, I have an ablity to read minds." he turned away and stared into the still roaring blue fire.  
  
Dieja looked at Gryffin, smiled, and rolled her eyes, a smile played accross her lips. She suddenly went into a fit of coughing, and laid back down on the pillow. She looked over, first at Gryffin, then at the portrait above the fireplace. It was a portrait of Moro, sitting on her "To Be Throne," with her hands on her lap. Dieja remembered the fight they had, that seemed like years ago, though it was only about three months.  
  
Gryffin got on the bed and put a clawed hand over Dieja's chest."This might tickle." he said and closed his eyes. A warm red glow traced around his hand and like water dripped onto her.He consentrated on getting rid of her cough.  
  
Dieja felt a tickling sensation. She looked up at Gryffin, and smiled. She couldn't stand it anymore. She burst out laughing.  
  
"Told you." he said not opening his eyes. Then he removed his hand, and opened his eyes. "Feel better?"  
  
Dieja sat up and said, "Yes, thank~you. I believe I still cannot be exposed to the cold, though... or it will come back." Dieja looked at her sleeve, that was covered in dried mud. "Eeeewww...."  
  
"Do I have to do everything for you?" he asked smiling, and with a wave of his left hand the mud was gone."Now, I want you to tell me something. Whats been going on around here lately?"  
  
Dieja frowned. "What do you mean? Moro is getting married to Jareth following Christmas,I don't know about Draco and Loki, though. (she doesn't know she's dead) Loki is having a child, Hoggle is in deep sh!7 with me, and, uh... that's all I know... I think...  
  
"Loki is pregnent?...Geez, I didn't know Draco Malfoy was that ancious(sp?). Moro and Jareth are tieing the knot, 'bout time too. J needs someone. Hoggle is also in it deep with me. I forgot why.."  
  
Loki watched Dieja from the roof of the stone castle just to make sure she got inside. When Griffin came landed Loki nearly fell of the roof. 'what the hell is my old proffesor doing here' Loki thought to herself 'wait...i failed that class! AHHH!' "Oh god! i killed my best friend as the one person my father always wanted me to be..." Draco said slowly  
  
"What do you mean your father wanted to?" Moro said, but her attention turned back toward Jareth, when she heard him groan. "Oh, Jareth." he muttered two words "Get......Gryffin...." then he passed out, unconcious.  
  
Draco looked at the at the window and gasped when he saw his finace sitting on the window sill. one leg was against her chest and the other ws dangling of the sill  
  
"L-Loki?!" Moro said.  
  
"hello Moro Draco" Loki said smiley kindly.  
  
Dieja took a deep breath, of, warm air. She placed a hand on her forehead, and muttered something about needing a margerita. (WHY am I so attached to margaritas today? Just like the kiwi's, its probably just a phase...)  
  
Gryffin, read her mind..again. He made a magarirata(sp?) appear."Here." he said.  
  
Dieja's face lit up. A MARGERITA!! I HAVEN'T HD ONE OF THESE SINCE I WENT TO THE ABOVEGROUND FOR MY LAST TIME AS A MORTAL!  
  
She slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Gryffin raised an eyebrow(if he had them...make Dieja ask him a question....i'm bored..).  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes. Then, drifted into thought. When she finally snapped out of it, her drink was completely gone. including the little umbrella. Dieja choked out a little umbrella, and looked at it like it was an explosive. Then, she snapped back to her senses. "So, Uh...Gryfinn... where you from?"  
  
"I'm from all over the place. But, I don't remember where I was born, if thats what you mean." Gryffin answered, laydown on the bed on his back, stretched out.  
  
"Uh..." Dieja looked down at her empty glass, and threw it into the blue fire. "Erm... Uh... what kinda stuff can ya do? I mean like, magic."  
  
"Oh, lots of magic tricks. Mostly anything." Gryffin said making a blood red rose appear. He handed it to Dieja.  
  
Dieja smiled and took the rose, and toched it's soft petals. She then looked over at Gryfin, who was watching her intently. "Uh.. Gryffin, When I was, erm, in the Aboveground, I got this splitting headache, like someone had stabbed me in my stomache." That only happens if someone dear to me is hurt... do you know if..."  
  
"You have that connection with J too huh?" He said sitting up. "Only I don't feel pain, I just get a strong feeling that something is wrong..."  
  
"But... is he okay?" Dieja asked, nervosly biting her lip.  
  
"Don't know.." he then conjured a crystal. "Yeah I also can do this, he taught me." he gazed into it. A look of pure shock written across his face. He dropped the crystal, landing on the bed.  
  
Dieja was trying to conjure a crysal, (but she couldn't) and looked over at the dragon, who was white as a ghost. "Oh God, What is it?"  
  
The dragon handed the crystal to Dieja.  
  
Dieja took the crystal, and looked into it.  
  
She gasped, and dropped the crystal onto the floor, where it shattered like glass then melted away like ice.  
  
A look of horror met the Faerie Queens face, and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing.  
  
Gryffin jumped off the bed and skidded to the door, "Come on!" he said to Dieja.  
  
Dieja shot up, and snapped her fingers, forgetting she had no magic. She rolled her eyes, and threw on a heavy housecoat, (well, I guess castlecoat cuz... nevermind) and followed Gryffin, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't worry Dieja, he'll be ok."Gryffin said running down the hall(on all fours). Dieja was lagging behind, so he stopped, "Get on." he said "But becareful not to touch my shoulder blades, as I run, they'll tear you to pieces."  
  
Dieja gave his shoulder blades and "egh..." expression, and hopped on the dragons back. She was careful not to get cold, but she really didn't care about herself at the moment.  
  
As soon as she was on Gryffin took off, claws echoing in the halls. A few mins later they arrived at a chamber. "Go in, I'll be right back." and he took off to a random part of the Labyrinth.  
  
Dieja slowly turned the wooden handle, carved to look like a goblin, and slowly peeked inside.  
  
Gryffin jumped out offa balcony, wings catching the wind and flew off to the hedge maze where he'd find what he'd need. If Jareth's wound was as bad as it looked then, there was no hope, but Gryffin dismissed the thought. He spotted what he'd need. He dived out of the sky and landed on the ground. It was a plant used to heal, but if eaten or used on a healthy being, then they'd get very sick and die. It was a redish blue plant named yourik(I JUST MADE IT UP!...GIV ME A BREAK..)Gryffin took a fist full and turned and flew back to the castle at lightning speed, 'Hang on old friend.' he thought.  
  
Dieja tried to hold back tears as she ran over to the dying Jareth, and held his hand, her housecoat was laying, forgotten. She fingered the pendant around her neck, praying. Praying he would live. (Sh!7. gtg. c ya tomarrow! ^_^) 


	13. Part 13

"how are you guys? Loki hhopping off the sill. but instead of walking she floated about 4 inches off the ground. she was dressed in all black and her hair had black strraks in it. she glided over and kissed the stunned Draco on the lips(yummy!)  
  
Suddenly the doors flew open and in came Gryffin. "Profesor Gryffin?!" Moro said in shock.  
  
"i'm sorry i cheated on test! im sorry! please don't barboque me!" Loki screamed at the sight of her old school teacher "im sorry!"  
  
"Sorry not the time for a BBQ" Gryffin said coming over to the unconcious Jareth. "You accullay did better than some." he threw a fake glare at Draco. Then he turned his attention back to the goblin king.  
  
"Griffin whats with the plant? that can help Jareth in his state....it will can slow it down but it can't stop it from killing him....ypu learn alot of healing stuff when your dead..." Loki said looking at the plant.  
  
"If you listened better in Herbology then you'd know. Moro? Help me bring him to his chambers." Gryffin said picking up Jareth while Moro held his torso."Loki?" Gryffin said turning to her, "I need you to get a cup of boiling water and a moratal(sp?)and pesile(sp?)."  
  
Loki nodded and took snapped her fingers and the things Griffin needed were in her hands. "here" Loki held out the things to Griffin. she was still could worried for the fact that the plant will stop Jareths fate for awhile but he would die.....and maybe sooner than they seem think a thought hit her suddenly 'when all of my loved ones times come for them to die...i have to do it....' Loki eyes filled with tears. but she didn't let them fall....she had to be strong for Jareth  
  
Gryffin and Moro ran to Jareth's chambers laid him on the bed. Then Gryffin starting doing something very strange, well to Moro at least.He was running his hand along his tail."What are you doing?" she asked."I'm searching for a loose scale-Ah! Here we go. Dragons loose scales all the time. They of course grow back." Gryffin placed the scale and the plant into the bowl- like thing(forgot the name)with the boiling water and then mixed them up till it was a brown mixture."And Loki, if you truely also paid attention in potions...but with Severus as your teacher...I can say not." Gryffin said  
  
"Hey im not that bad of a student! i got all A's in Divintion. i have the eye!" Loki said in an annoyed tone  
  
Moro groaned a VERY loud groan, "Did you HAVE to bring up that subject? Potions was one of my best subjects, not to metion all those pranks u and me pulled on Old-Greasy-Git-Snape...but THAT subject...ugh! Trelawny was sooo annoying!!....Why did I even take that suject?" Gryffin rolled his eyes and focused on his hurt friend."The sword went right though him. Good aim though Malfoy, no organs hit thankfully." Then he made another plant appear, it was a yucca cactus. He added this to the brown liquid.After mixing that he set it on the floor."What are you doing now?" Moro asked, her answer? Gryffin blew a yellow fireball at the bowl.The smoke cleared no fire. "Wasn't it hot enough?" Araie said. "No, it needed to air out, but Jareth has little time so I aired it out faster."  
  
"WOULD YOU PEOPLE PLEASE STOP CALLING HIM MALFOY! HE HAS A NAME!?" Loki snapped at them "plus Trelawnly was exactly want i wanted to become!"  
  
Gryffin ignored her and picked up the bowl. Jareth let out another groan and he whispered something in Goblin. Gryffin leaned his head down so his dragon mouth was beside Jareth's left ear, and he whispered something to him."Gryffin? Gryffin is-is that you?"-Jareth  
  
"Shh..old friend..I'm here..I'm here."-Gryffin  
  
Loki looked at the kings wound. it was only a matter of weeks....before she would have to take him away..."Moro wheres the sword that Jareth was stabbed with?" Loki asked her cuz  
  
"Its back in the other room. Why?" Moro said  
  
"i need to see it" Loki said. A minute later she appeared holding the sword in a bed sheet. Loki dropped the bed sheet and held it by the handle. she screamed and dropped the sword. her hand were covered in blood.  
  
"What? Whats wrong?" Moro asked  
  
Loki nursed her bleeding hands and said "the sword his black magic and im white magic. sao it really hurt me...im worried about 2 things....one Jareth got stabbed by a black magic sword and....." she broke off.  
  
"But WHAT?...."Moro said dangerously. Suddenly a scream came from Jareth. "Stop moving or you'll bleed again." Gryffin said meaningfully. The brown stuff was plastered on the wound. "Something has gone wrong. The wound should have healed instantly. I did all the right ingedients..."  
  
"he was stabbed with a black magic sword, Griffin! hes not going to heal!" Loki yelled. her hands running through her hair.  
  
"no! NO! this is all my fault! now i could have to take Jareth away! no!"  
  
Jareth's eyes snapped open he sat up and he gave Loki a very firece look. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE!" he bellowed. Then he doubled over in pain."I was afaid it would come to this...."Gryffin said looking at his dying friend with sad eyes. "That it would come to what?!" Moro said. She had Jareth's right hand in hers agaist her cheek, tears streaming down.  
  
Dieja was sitting in a chair, panic overwhelming her. She'd never encountered a death before, of a loved one, that is.  
  
Loki stared at Jareth 'i hope we can have a merry x-mas with all of us here'  
  
Then, Dieja got an idea, it wouldn't heal him, but I would kill the pain, and any poison, if there was any. Dieja shot up out of her chair, and yelled at Gryffin, "Hey! Gryffin! Throw me one of those crysals!"  
  
Gryffin tossed her a crystal.  
  
Dieja grabbed the crystal, and ran out of the room, and into her chambers she stayed in whenever she visited Jareth. On her desk, (cosmetics galore! Just joking!) were bottles of herbs and spices. She took out some of this and some of that, and as soon as the herbs that she choose came together, they formed a liquid. The silvery liquid in herpalms, she poured it over the crystal, and the crystal turned a dark-purple color.  
  
Dieja took the crystal, and thought of Jareth. Of his wound, and how much everybody would miss him. She cried softly onto the crystal, (crybaby! She cries to much!) and it turned a gold with silver wisps, swirling around it. She ran back to Jareth, and held the crystal over his wound, and dropped it onto it. It turned a blood red, and dissolved, taking the pain with it.  
  
"Hey, the pain's gone." Jareth said. "Yes, but not the wound....Jareth?...You, know what I can do to save you right?" Gryffin said Jareth nodded, "Get on with it then."  
  
Loki looked around confused. she didn't want to have to take away a friend.  
  
"Don't worry Loki, it won't involve you." Gryffin said reading her mind. "Now I want you all to leave this room."  
  
Dieja backe out of the room, slowly.  
  
On some occasions she admired him, others she despised him, but now, she worried for him. Greatly.  
  
"Gryffin why would i care? i've already lost alot of people in my life...theres just one thing i really can't do....if you need life, blood anything...you know who to ask" Loki asked tears filly her eyes.  
  
Gryffin nodded to his former student.Then he turned to Moro, "Moro? You trust me?". She nodded and left too."No matter what you hear, do not open this door. That clear?"  
  
Loki stared and said "Gryffin i hope you know what your doing....i can't another loss....partically one thats my fault..." and she closed the door.  
  
"You and Moro blame your selves for things, you couldn't possibly prevented..." Gryffin said then he turned toward Jareth."I'm going to put you in a deep sleep. When you wake, you'll be good as new....almost.." Jareth nodded and fell asleep as soon as the spell hit him.  
  
"Moro im sorry...i really could have prevented this...i watching when Draco and Jareth were fighting and when Jareth was stabbed...im sorry...its my fault this happened........" Loki said tears streaming down her face.  
  
Dieja leaned against the wall outside the room. She didn't cry, but instead got a HUGE headache.  
  
"Its not your fault. I trust Gryffin, just as I trust you. Jareth will be alright. Chrismas will be a great one this year."Moro said  
  
"i trust Gryffin....." Loki broke off "im going to talk to Draco see you later." with that she disappeared  
  
Spike, a vampyre, was out walking in Sunnydale, smoking. IT was nighttime, and the streets were quiet. (this is before the demented chip...)  
  
Gryffin was exhausted. That had taken more out of him then he expected. Jareth now, instead of haveing a bloody hole in his stomach, now only had a faint scar. Gryffin laid down on the hearth rug by the roaring blue-fired fireplace, and fell into a dreamless sleep.The great dragon, also bore the same scar....  
  
LOki walked in and saw Doaco sitting on the bed rocking Ana to sleep. "hello Draco" Loki said quietly. she kissed his forehead.  
  
Moro, Casera, and Araie headed toward the library.  
  
Draco looked up at her, his silver eyes full of concern and sadness. "how is he? he said..." Loki cut him off. "its OK i was watching". "watching from where?" Draco asked. "from the roof" loki said sheepishly.  
  
Moro opened the library doors, walked in and searched the shelves for a random book."All About Vampyres, and the most Wanted Ones...sounds cool." Moro brought the book over to her regular seat and read while casera was reading a book on wolves...and Araie..well he slept on the hearth rug by the fireplace.  
  
Dieja stared at the screen, until the batteries died. (about five minutes... don't work long in the Underground...)  
  
"'Known as William The Bloody. Earned his nickname from torturing his victims with railroad spikes.....'(I GOT THIS FROM THE BUFFY EPIOSODE WHERE SPIKE FIRST COMES IN) Interesting.." Moro had been reading her book of vapyres, when she came across a vamypre named Spike.  
  
Loki and Draco walked ont to the snowy balcony. Loki took Ana from Draco and held her close. "Loki i love you so much...and i will never let you go' Draco said kissing her lightly  
  
Araie looked up from his book and at Moro. "How old is this 'Spike'?" he asked  
  
Loki looked up at Draco. she stared into his silver eyes.  
  
Dieja stood up silently. (*gasp* *wheeze..*)  
  
"He is 162 years old. Why?" Moro said looking at Araie. "Just wondering.." he anwered. Dieja sighed, as Alex scampered out of the room, STILL oblivios. She ran her tounge along her top row of teeth, with her mouth closed.(okay... I'm like, on a dry~spell... I can't think of anything GOOD...)  
  
She walked over to her closet, This was the closet she used when she first came to the Underground, and this was the room she first stayed in. She opened it up, and inside were moth-eaten stuffed animals, a really old quilt,a few other things, like a mirror, and a purse, Very old indeed. Dieja pulled out a book, and the title was: William The Bloody.  
  
It was from, when she was a little girl, and she dreamed of goblins witches, faeries, and most of all vampyres. Not that she was GOTHIC...  
  
Casera had fallen asleep in her chair, Araie was chewing on a large bone that he'd got from the castle kitchens' earlier. Moro was sketching a wolf pic on a sketch pad. Moro finished with the wolf pic she added color. It looked so real. Then out of nowhere something jumped on her lap. "Socks?! Don't do that!" Moro said to the old tan with white paws cat. But she could never stay mad forever to her beloved cat. He'd been in the family for a very long time. She never really liked cats, but when she got Socks, that changed. Moro had a lot of pets. A dog named Moonshadow or Shadow for short was currently at Hogwarts. She was an all black mix with a white cresent moon on her belly.  
  
Dieja openeed the book, an touched its yellow-rimmed pages, and sat down on her bed, reading. (how long is liz grounded 4...)  
  
Sira was her snowy owl. And then there was Fire Arrow, or Arrow, who was a phoenix.He'd been in the family forever it seemed. He was living in the castle, but but was seldom seen until Moro called on him. Moro started to draw a dragon. Gryffin.  
  
Dieja read, the introduction: William The Bloody,  
  
A vampyre that greatly lives up to his name, for he is known for killing his victims with railroad spikes. Dieja raised an eyebrow. Railroad spikes? This guy was crazy. Dieja didn't belive in vampyres anymore, she didn't know why, but, she just... didn't.  
  
Gryffin was one dragon with a mysteriousand compilcated past. All Moro knew was that he was once human, that he had two adult daughters, and 5 hatchlings. Then she got an idea. 'There's bound to be a book on him in here..' she thought and she went looking through as many books as she could find on dragons.  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes and put the book away. She headed down to the library, and was surprised to see Moro there. Without any1 noticing, (hopefully) Dieja quietly pulled out the first book on poetry she saw.  
  
It was called: "Why Am I Grown So Cold? Poems of the Unknowable" She silently sat down in an armchair, and opened it up to the first page, that had on it a poem about, well, look at that... a poem that greatly reminded her of Jareth:  
  
There was a Grey Owl at sunset,  
  
There was a white owl at sunrise,  
  
hooting softly around me,  
  
He brought terror to my heart.  
  
"Oh, hi Dieja,"Moro said looking up from the book, Down In History Dragons, "what are you reading?"  
  
Dieja looked up. "Oh, Uh... a book with poems in it... she held up the dusty old book. She then looked down and read another short poem. (I'm sorry, I LOVE poetry!)  
  
Just Now,  
  
Out of the strange,  
  
A white moth flew:  
  
Why am I grown so cold?  
  
Dieja shivered. She was chilled to the bone. Something was wrong with this book...  
  
MOro shrugged and kept on reading. A few mins later..."AH-HA!!!!" she said...a bit loudly. "Sorry, I just found so really neat info on Gryffin."  
  
Dieja looked up from her book, and said:  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Get this: Gryffin was bitten by a were-dragon....874 years ago!!...Wow..anyway..um, also he had a wife named Veronica. An all white dragon with brown eyes." Moro said.  
  
Dieja raiesed her eyebrows. "Really? I never knew he was human... his personality is really like a human's, though... he's so polite...  
  
"He was friends with a red dragon named Bruno. Also that he has two daughters named Krystal and Jane. And 5 hatchlings. Yeah I knew that. Krystal, Jane and hatchlings were at our school during the war. You, know about the war right?" Moro asked  
  
Dieja looked confused... "war... what?"  
  
"There was a war in mine and Loki's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A terrible war between humans, centaurs, and mage dragons, against a Dark Lord named Voldemort, and the nightmare of a dragon, King Black, who was as black as black could get. And of course, Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. Gryffin had defeated King Black 28 years earlier but he had fled and joined with Voldemort. Gryffin and Jareth- yup you heard me right Jareth, destroyed King Black and Voldemort. Any questions?" Moro said. Dieja stared, open-mouthed. (not literally)  
  
She jumped back to her senses and replied:  
  
"Actually, Yes. Jareth attended Hogwarts?  
  
"No. He did not, he taught there for 3 years though." Moro said. 


	14. Part 14

Dieja smirked. "Figures. I went to Beauxbatons. Well, I came here when I was twelve, and went when I was thirteen, so, I came two years late... whatever. I don't like the wand-waving anyway... its silly. Yes, its amazing on what you can do with a wand, but, I still, don't like it much."  
  
Dieja shrugged and read a poem on faeries.  
  
I cannot see faeries,  
  
I dream them,  
  
There is no faerie can hide from me,  
  
I keep on dreaming till I find him.  
  
There You are! Primerose! I see you!  
  
Black wing! Spike lit a ciggarete. He leaned against a tree, and smoked. (I'm NOT promoting cigaretes! They are DE-MEN-TED!!) A young wonam passed by, barely noticing Spike. Thunder was heard overhead, then it started to downpour. The woman stopped, looked up, and ran under the same tree Spike was under.  
  
She sighed and turned on her cell phone, and dialed a number, which was most likely her boyfriends number. She nodded her head at Spike, and then someone answered her phone.  
  
"Hey Steve!" she greeted. "Yeah, I'm on CANADA KICKS A55 road, and it's POURING! Please come pick me up!" the woman paused. "Yea, Okay... uh- huh..." the blonde woman rolled her eyes. "FINE... I'll walk then..." she hung up on "Steve. "What an a55. God..." She sighed, and then, her cell phone died.  
  
Spike nodded to her and said: "Rough night?"  
  
She jumped. "Oh? What? Oh... yes, totally, and COMPLETLY!! First, my boss makes me work overtime because Claire came in half an hour late, then on my break some loser tried to steal my purse, THEN my ex-boyfriend comes up to me and hits me! Right across the face! Where do you think I got this damn bruise on my eye from?!?!"  
  
Spike stared at her and then held out his hand. "I'm Willam. Who' you?"  
  
The woman shook his hand, then dropped it.  
  
"Your hands are so cold... Huh? Oh, yes, I'm Michelle."The rain was just a spit, now.  
  
"Well, Michelle, can I walk you home?"  
  
Michelle smiled. "Sure. I'm dumping Steve now anyway! All he cares about is his job partner anyway, Jenna. I think he's cheating on me."  
  
Spike eyed Michelle. She had long, blonde hair, (just underneath the shoulder blades)  
  
Her eyes were chestnut, and she was wearing "Dirty" Hip-Huggers, and a CANADA KICKS A55 shirt. She was about 24 years of age.  
  
(IT DOES!!! CANADA DOES KICK A55!! I MEAN, LOOK AT AVRIL!! SHE KICKS A55, AND SHE'S CANADIAN!! WOO!! Emeniem is still better though...*grins*)  
  
Spike growled lowly, as they walked, in silence, to Michelle's house. Michelle opened the door, and asked Spike:  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Yes, It's very kind of you to invite me into your home..."  
  
"Would you like a snack?" (okay... I admit it... I copied this from and Angel episode... What's so great about Angel anyway?)  
  
Spike smiled. "Yes, thanks."  
  
She walked over to the refrideoeorater (How the HELL do you spell refrideeoeorater?)  
  
"Something small, or big?"  
  
Spike vamped out. He replied, with Michelle back turned, "Something... big."  
  
She turned around and screamed.  
  
Gryffin let out a very audible yawn and streched his wings. His wing span reached to both sides of the room. He sat on his hunches, God he was ravenous! Gryffin made a dead cow appear and began eating it...raw.(...yummy...)  
  
Dieja stood up. "Is Jareth, well, uh... LIVE again? Do you know? I so worried... And I don't even want to imagine you..."  
  
Moro shrugged and stood up and started to walk toward Jareth's chambers.  
  
Dieja followed. (*gasp* wheeze*)  
  
Moro knocked on the door. A muffled 'Come in' was heard. She opened the door...to a gross sight. Gryffin had torn the cow apart...blood and guts were splattered on the hearth rug. Blood covered Gryffin's mouth.  
  
Dieja looked over Moro's shoulder, and was to freaked to speak. Then, she finally murmured: "Th-That's just gross."  
  
Moro had a hand over her mouth. "Sorry. I got hungry." with a wave of his hand the maimed cow and blood from Gryffin's mouth was gone.  
  
Dieja sighed with relief that she didn't have to walk through the cow blood and guts.  
  
"Is Jareth alright?"  
  
"He's sleeping right now. I was a moment ago, but my stomach started to talk. Sorry about before. Usually I'm not a messy eater." Gryffin said streching his wings again, showing all the scars and holes in them.  
  
Dieja smiled, then looked at the holes and scars in his wings. "You really might wanna get those looked at..." Dieja tried to prduce a crystal, but it wouldn't work. She grunted in annoyance, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What? Oh, dragon wings heal extremely fast. These scars tell stories. Pick one and I'll tell you who gave it to me." Gryffin said.  
  
"Uh... mabey later... Sorry, just not in the mood." Dieja put her hand in her housecoat (okay... castlecoat) and pulled out a-packet of Juicy Fruit Red? "Uh... whatever." Dieja shrugged and put a stick of the YUMMY gum in her mouth. (I'M HHIIIGGHHH!! ON JUICEY FRUIT RED!!)  
  
Gryffin shrugged and folded his wings and laid down again. "If Jareth wakes tell me." then he fell into a light sleep. Moro was little disapointed, but went over to the sleeping Jareth.  
  
(*shruggs* whatever*)  
  
Dieja smiled lightly and walked out of the room, leaving Moro alone with the sleeping Jareth.  
  
Moro turned into her wolf form and jumped onto the bed next to Jareth. She got comfortable and fell asleep(GEEZ...THE WHOLE CASTLE IS PRACTICALLY ASLEEP...)  
  
Araie was getting bored chewing on his bone, so he got up and went looking for Dieja. He really hadn't got to know her, and thought he had nothing else to do.  
  
Dieja sighed, she stood in front of a fire, and warmed her hands. "This castle is freezing." She said to herself. "And very gloomy. If only I had my magic... Oh well. I think I can wait for it to come back..."  
  
Araie limped on the ice cold floor. His pawz were numb. He walked in a random chamber to find Dieja in front of a fire(brb...parents)  
  
Dieja didn't notice Araie. (sp? I can never get his name right...) She took a deep breath, and wondered what the faeries were doing.  
  
"Dieja?" Araie said(*gasp*.....*wheeze*)  
  
Dieja jumped, and spun around. "Oh! Hi! Araie! Something the matter?  
  
"No, nothing is the matter. I just got bored nawing on my meat bone." Araie said sitting on the hearth rug.  
  
"Oh..." Dieja said, rolling her head. (*gasp* *wheeze*... LISTENING TO FIGHT MUSIC BY D12!!)  
  
Trying to stike up a conversation Araie said, "So, what have you been up to Fairy Queen?"  
  
"Well... not much... I now have pnmonia... thanks to the Aboveground... I feel fine though, and uh... No magic... So I'm basically mortal... and uh... haven't seen my faeries for a month or two..."  
  
Araie nodded and lay down in front of the fire. "Can I ask you something?" he said looking into the flames.  
  
Dieja shrugged, and sat in a huge cusiony armchair. "What do you have to ask me?"  
  
"Where and when did you meet Jareth?" Araie asked.  
  
Dieja's head sagged. "Erm, I uh, was twelve years old, and I uh... promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"12 huh? Youngling. Why? What you do?" Araie said going over and putting his head on her lap and gave her the puppy eyes.  
  
Dieja Dieja took a deep breath, and started. Dieja started: "WEll, when I was twelve, (1848) I hated my life, because my parents beated me, and my brothers and sisters were spoiled. Luckily, I went to school. Unluckily, I had no friends. My teacher would make me sit on the three-legged stool, of whip me... god I hated that... and, everybody condemed me. They ingnored me, teased me, AND the constantly tormented me. The only thing that made me happy was the book, I found several years before: The Faerie Queen. Then, one day, I was riding a biycicle, around ten 'o' clock that night, (I dunno... did they HAVE bikes then? Okay, whatever. Its a really crappy one) down a wooden sidewalk, of course, and three girls just came out of a candy store, and one of then picked up a stick and threw it in my path. Once I hit it, my bike flipped and i broke my arm. I was mortal, and it hurt like hell. Everybody was gone, and I was left, alone. Then, ANOTHER bad thing happened. It started to rain, and thunder crashed in the skies. I ingnored the pain, and called Jareth." Dieja sighed and sat back in her chair.  
  
"You sound like you had it as bad as Bowen did before Jareth and I came along." Araie said. "Then what happened? Did he come?"  
  
Dieja shrugged. "Well, I'm here, Aren't I?  
  
I didn't expect him to come, but he did. I can still remember those cold eyes, staring into mine..." Dieja shuddered. "He didn't say anything, he just smiled and handed me his crystal. As soon as I touched it, my arm was healed. He then held out his hand, and the next thing I knew, I was here, in this castle." Dieja looked around, then into the fireplace. "Don't remember how I became the Faerie Queen, though. Wish I did."  
  
"Look in the library. It has books on mostly everything." Araie pleased that he got something out of her. "One more thing, before Jareth, did you love anyone?"  
  
Dieja looked at Araie, then answered. "No... not that I can recall... Probably. I was constantly fantasising about falling in love..." She got up and still contiued to talk to Araie, though she was up and looking for a book, on how she became the queen she was.  
  
"Who is William the Bloody? Sorry, I saw you reading a book called that." Araie said.  
  
"William? Oh... he's a vampire, he tortured his victims with railroad spikes... I don't believe in vampires, anymore." Dieja answerd.  
  
"Why don't you? They are real if you look hard enough." Araie said sitting again by the fire.  
  
"I don't know, I always used to believe in them, I don't know what happened. However hard I try, I just-can't."  
  
"If you want me to stop nosing into your own business tell me, because I've got a lot to ask you." Araie said smiling.  
  
Dieja smiled, and climbed up the big but frozen ladder, and pulled out a book from the second-level of book shelves. "Oh, no it's fine..." She opened it, and a ton of dust, and the smell of moth-balls met her face. She shut it quickly, and coughed.  
  
Araie laughed a Borren laugh. "You should have brought it down here. I have a trick to opening those old books." Then he started on his bone again.  
  
Dieja smiled at Araie and said: "So, what do you have to ask me?"  
  
"Come on tell me why you don't belive in vampyres." Araie said finishing the meat on the bone and nudged it into the fire where it crackled and burned.  
  
Socks watched the Borren and Fairy Queen from up on a high shelf.  
  
Dieja shrugged. "I don't know... I just... grew out of it, I guess... I'm sure there really IS a reason, that I just never relized."  
  
"Fine I except your answer. Next question: can you scratch behind my right ear? It kills." Araie said trying to scratch it but to no avail.  
  
Dieja laughed and walked over to Araie, and scratched him behind the ears.  
  
"Ahh.." he said "OK, thats enough. One more question."  
  
Dieja stopped scratching, and sat down.  
  
"What if I told you, that there is a brand new unicorn filly down in the stables who needs caring for and an owner?" Araie said.  
  
Dieja looked at Araie. Then she shrugged.  
  
"Don't have anything to say..."  
  
Araie grinned, "What would you say if she was was yours? If you want her of course."  
  
Dieja stared at Araie, then a huge smiled played onto her lips. She had no IDEA what to say! "R-Really?" she finally managed to say. "Why?"  
  
"Lets just say, an early Christmas present from Jareth. The mother unicorn had twins, rare. But it happened and he is giving one to you and the other to Moro. He would have givin her to you before but after the little incident that happened. You understand. Come and I'll show you. Better put a jacket on, its still snowing out there." Araie lead the way to the stables.  
  
Dieja slipped on her housecoat, (castlecoat?) and followed Araie, her cough starting to come back.  
  
"You OK?" he asked when she started to cough. He opened the stable doors "Come on, in here, its really warm inside."  
  
Dieja smiled, and pulled her hand away from her mouth. (she was couging) "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank-you." She stepped inside the warm stable, and looked around. She didn't go to the stables much, just to ride, sometimes. She didn't do that much.  
  
Suddenly a blue unicorn's head stuck out of one of the stalls. The Borren walked quietly up to it, "Come on Dieja, don't be afraid."  
  
Dieja walked over to the unicorn, and smiled. (*gasp... wheeze* man, she SMILES alot... @_@)  
  
"This is Azure. He is always sticking his head out first to see who comes in. Go on, pet him." The unicorn smelled her hand before letting her touch him. His horn was an ivory color with a blue gem at the base. Azure's eye's were a deep blue.  
  
Dieja stroked the unicorns mane. It was silky, and felt almost like water. She bit her lip, (in happieness this time) and then she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wispered, softly, "Thank~You..."  
  
(I don't like useing this: - This: ~ is a lot more interesting...  
  
"If you think he's something, wait till you meet Artek, Jasmine and her twins." he started walking again. A pale yellow unicorn's head poked out of its stall. "Thats Raye, she's a bit stubburn. And that one-" a green head poked out of another stall "is Blaede." As they walked down further a piercing whinny was heard in a dark stall.  
  
Dieja frowed. What was wrong with the unicorn that she heard whinny? (I stink at writing messages... not long enough...)  
  
"Thats Murderer's Row. I have no clue why jareth still keeps him. The unicorn is mad. Knock it off Row!" he barked at the stall. The unicorn didn't stop, he went on at it as if there was no tomarrow. Then he showed his head. He was coal black with mad red eyes, and his horn was sharped to a deadly point. He had a blood red gem at the base of his horn.  
  
Dieja stared at the unicorn with horror. She leaned into the stall, where the magical horse was backed against the wall. She didn't even relize the danger of being so close.  
  
The creature backed up ears bent back. "He hasn't killed anyone yet, but he's poked a few holes in Jareth with that weapon he has. He's not even a unicorn, Row is a half breed." Araie said. Murderer's Row looked at Dieja with those red eyes of his.  
  
(ATTACK OF THE DORKY POST!!!)  
  
Dieja gasped at the unicorns eyes. They were filled with so much pain, so much anger. She slowly backed up, and didn't notice that her dress had caught on the lock, and now the gate was unlocked. Dieja was scared of this unicorn, and didn't want to stay in it's presence any longer. She looked away, and the gate swung slowly open, without the noticing of Araie or Dieja. (I have no idea why, but I want to see some blood, SOO... nevermind. I thing you know what I'm leading to. )  
  
The black beast ran out of the stall. It had black bat-like wings. Row reared and whinnyed loud rousing the other unicorns in the stables. "Thats what I ment by half breed! Run!" Araie yelled dashing off to the exit. Row was faster, Araie growled at Row showing his teeth. Row got a shot and stabbed Araie in the shoulder. He gave a yelp and fell to the floor. Blood on the half-breed's horn and on the floor. Row turned toward Dieja red eyes ablaze.  
  
Dieja screamed, and looked at Araie. She wanted so bad to run to him, but she couldn't.  
  
The black beast already had her eyes on her, and she was trapped in the (freaki'n!) corner! (Oh No! What will happen to Dieja and her friend? find out, in two freaki'n years!)  
  
Row looked at the cornered Dieja. The other unicorns were whinning for him to back off. He gave a whinny which was more like a scream.  
  
Dieja backed agaisnt the wall, more concerned for Araie than for herself. She could not protect herself, for she had no magic. "Oh! I WISH I payed attention in Defense Against The Dark Arts!" Dieja moaned.  
  
There was the sound of a breaking stall lock, but Row paid it no mind. He pawed the ground, and lowered his head. Row charged at the defenceless Dieja. He was half-way there when a white something reared in front of him, he stopped. Araie woke pain burning in his shoulder, to see Row backing fearfully into his stall by an all white unicorn.  
  
Dieja shut her eyes tight as the mad horse lunged at her. She expected pain, but none hit her. She opened her eyes, and saw the black unicord backing into it's stable as a white unicorn was driving it back. (another spike post, coming up!)  
  
(YAY SPIKE!!)Araie's jaw dropped, but he snapped out of it and went to Dieja's side. "You OK?" he asked.  
  
Spike left Michelles home, feeling refeshed. He had just killed her. He lit another ciggarette and walked away from her house. It was very cold outside, but Spike didn't notice. He headed towards his graveyard, and snuck into his crypt, for dawn was approching.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be alright." The white unicorn stood tall before them. "Thats Artek. Jareth's unicorn. J rode him in the war." The unicorn was all white and seemed to glow a bit. He had a long flowing mane and tail. Calm blue eyes, that were like water. But his horn, unlike the other unicorn's was made out of crystal. Same with his hooves, and he was muscular.  
  
Dieja gazed at the unicorn. How come I never saw this unicorn before?she wondered. Then, she snapped back to her sences. "Araie, we better get you to Gryffin. I want to see Jareth, anyways."  
  
Artek gazed at Dieja, then walked back to his stall. "Sorry you didn't see your filly." Araie said limping to the stable doors. Before they left a loud whinny was heard from Murderer's Row's stall.  
  
Dieja shrugged as she put on her coat. "That's okay." She looked back at Row's stall as she heard the whinny.  
  
"Do you think Row is just lonely?"  
  
Jareth woke(ITS ABOUT TIME SLEEPY HEAD!). His chest hurt slightly. But he paid it no mind. Moro was still asleep beside him. Gryffin lay by the fireplace.How long was I out for? he wondered. "For awhile." came Gryffin's voice. "Have you been keeping watch over me?" Jareth said sitting up. "No, Moro has been doing that, while I finished my meal in the dinning hall." Jareth ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. "It worked, just to let you know. You might feel sore for a few days but that will ware off." Gryffin said walking over to the bed.  
  
Dieja walked, steadfast, (that's the word, right?) up to the room in which Jareth was in, and she knocked on the door, Araie next to her.  
  
Araie sighed, "I don't know what goes on in his mind. Nothing sane is for sure."  
  
"Yeah, mabye." Dieja sighed.  
  
"Come in" Jareth said putting on a dark green robe Gryffin handed him.(HE WAS SHIRT-LESS..yum!)  
  
Dieja walked in and smiled warmly at Jareth, Moro, and Gryffin. Then her smile faded. "Uh.. Araie had an... accident."  
  
Araie limped in, Gryffin went over to hima nd exmined(sp?)the wound. "Hm, not too bad." he said waving his hand and a white bandage was around the wound. "What happened Araie?" Jareth said getting out of bed.  
  
THIS NEXT PART IS NOT PART OF OUR RPING!!!!!  
  
JARETH SAID GETTING OUT OF BED, TO FIND HE HAD NO PANTS ON! "BLOODY HELL GRYFFIN! WHAT DID YOU DO? STRIP ME?!?!!"  
  
"Murderer's Row get to him." Dieja told Jareth, then added; "That's some unicorn you have." Dieja smiled and looked away when Jareth looked at her.  
  
"Murderer's Row is one not to be taken lightly with." Jareth said "And as for Artek--what were you two doing in the stables anyway?"  
  
"Araie wanted to show me something." Dieja shrugged. She looked at Jareth, and, didn't smile, but just gazed on.  
  
Spike was lucky- He went into his crypt, right on time. The second he closed the door, the sun peeked out, and sirens could be heard, headed for Michelle's house.  
  
Spike wasn't vamped out anymore, as he went into his sleep, the sleep he had been goin into, for the past 102 years.  
  
"What did you want to show her, Araie?" Jareth said looking at Dieja with suspious eyes.  
  
Dieja raised an eyebrow. Did Jareth REALLY want to give me that unicorn? she thought.  
  
Araie grinned(a cheezey grin)which told Jareth all he needed to know. He turned from Araie to Dieja with a small smile on his lips, "Did you like her?"  
  
"Didn't get to see her, but thank-you, very much Jareth." Now, Erm, I haven't seen my faeries in a REALLY long time... do you mind taking me to my castle?  
  
"Sure." he snapped his fingers and Jareth and Dieja appeared in the palace. Jareth was wereing the same outfit we see him in the scene when he give Hoghead the drugged peach.  
  
Dieja smiled and ran to her throne room, were several faeries were, upset because of their missing queen. When the saw her, their faces lit up, and they all ran to greet her.  
  
Like magnets, they all clung to her and wouldn't let go. Dieja laughed. "Okay, guys! You can let go now! Guys? Hello? FAERIES! I'D LIKE TO BREATH ANYTIME SOON!!" They all let go, and started talking all at once.  
  
Jareth leaned against the door frame.(*gasp*...*wheeze*) Dieja turned her head, and looked over at Jareth. (*gasp* need.... air...*)  
  
Jareth looked away from Dieja, and started to leave Maybe I should work on Murderer's Row... he thought.  
  
Dieja called out to Jareth; "I'll talk to you tomorrow Jareth!" Dieja smiled and sat down on her throne, relived to finally be back in it. She called to one of her faeries, Cylinnia. "Cylinnia, may you please go search of a few books, on myself? I need to know how I became the Faerie Queen, for I cannot remember..." The faerie nodded and flew off.  
  
Jareth nodded and left for the stables. 


	15. Part 15

Dieja stood up. All the faeries stared at her, as they loved to watch her dissapear. To their much dissapointment, Dieja just went up the stairs. Before she went up, though, she turned, and said to her faeries, "Sorry, my magic is gone. No magic tricks until it's back." Those, were the wrong words. the faeries leaped into the air in panic. They were overreacting, of couse. She rolled her eyes, and started up the stairs. She walked to her chambers, and stepped into her bedroom. Her bed was made perfectly, and nothing in the room had een touched since she was last there. (exept the bed, when a goblin-sized faerie came to make it) She wandered over to her desk, that was COVERED in papers, were she worked. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a quill, and an ink bottle. Then, she opened another drawer, and pulled out her journal. She pushed all the junk off from her desk, and onto the floor. She laid down the paper and sat down, and sucked on the end of the quill in thought. She dipped the quill into the ink bottle and started to wright:  
  
December 14, 13:05 PM  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
Rememer how I don't believe in vampyres? Well, I think I'm again starting too. Araie asked me why I don't, And I had no answer. Why don't I believe in vampyres? They have to exist. I remeber when I was nine I swear I saw a vampyre, down by the railroad tracks. The next day, someone had been brutally attcked by-something. The body had been completely drained of its blood. It's really scary. Also, Jareth gave me a unicorn! I haven't seen her yet, but I'm really gratefull! How can I repay him? Anyway, I must stop, for it is much too late. Goodnight, Dear Journal. Dieja got up, and walked over to her gigantic wardrobe.She pulled out a silk nightgown, and went behind her japanese changing wall and slipped into it. Shhe yawned, and walked over to her bed. She crawled into the mound of feathery pillows and blankets and fell asleep.  
  
Spike was having a dream. In his sleep, visons, of when he was a young vampyre, came to him: He was walking down the newly-built railroad. He was searching, searching for a victim. Then he spotted her. A girl, at about the age of sixteen, was walking along the railroad tracks. He slowly walked up to her, and greeted her, bowing with great respect.  
  
"Madam" he said, making the girl blush.  
  
"Hello, kind Sir." She giggled, and held out her hand. He bent low to kiss her hand, but while he was bent down, he vamped out. He stood up, and she was too scared to scream. He jumped at her, and killed the poor girl instantly. William stood up, satisfied from his kill. He sensed a movement in the bushes,and saw the outling of a girl running away a girl at about the age of nine. Willam shrugged, and ran away into the shadows, and then, Spike went back to his dream-less sleep.  
  
Jareth trudged through the knee-high snow to the stables. The snow had stop falling for now. Before he opened the stable doors a mad whinny met his ears. Murderer's Row he thought. He opened the doors and and took a long rope from a hook. Jareth walked down to Row's stall. Inside the stall hooves could be heard pacing. He looked in the stall, there stood the half- breed. Jareth remembered when he found Row barely alive as a colt, abandoned in the road. He had taken him in and nursed him back to health (EVIL SCHOOL SUBJECT....). The half-breed took to him, until Jareth tried to ride him. It had been a terrible experience. Jareth had manageed to get on him, but one of the trainers scared the black beast and he bucked Jareth off. Every trainer and Jareth got the pointy end of Row's deadly horn. J got it right through his right hand. It left a scar that he still had today. Luckly no one was killed. But thats how he got his name, even though no killings.Ever since then Row hasn't let anyone touch him, except when his horn touched them(THAT SOUNDED REALLY WRONG...). Row had stopped his pacing and looked at Jareth, ears bent back. Jareth stood his ground. One rule about mostly any animal, never let them know about your fear. Cause if you do they smell it and take advantage of it. Araie had gone back to the library and slept by the fire, along with Gryffin. Moro and Casera had also turned in at their chambers. Jareth opened the stall door slowly, Row backed up snorting. Jareth knew he was taking an incredible risk of getting the pointy end of that deadly horn. But he didn't show his fear. The rope already had a loop in it. Row pawed the ground warningly. Jareth moved swiftly, he threw the rope and it hit home, around the half-breed's neck. Jareth moved out of the way when Row went through the door. Jareth let go of the rope, porposely. Row bucked and kicked out of his stall, trying to get the rope off, bat wings flapping wildly. Getting tired, Row stopped and stood still. Jareth took a step forward slowly and picked up the end of the rope. Row turned toward the Goblin King, pawing the ground again, ears bent back lowering his head.  
  
Dieja woke up with a start. She sighed, and then yawned. It was really late. She sat on the edge of her bed, then stood up. She walked over to her makeup counter, (hey, she's gotta do her makeup SOMEWHERE!! she could've done it by magic, when she had it, but whatever. *shruggs*) She sat down on the Gillsly-Wood chair, (I made it up on the spot! Lemme alone!) and picked up a marble brush, and brushed her hair, for so long, Her hair looked like silk. She rested her chin on her hand, and stared into the mirrior. She thought of her thirteenth birthday, the year she went of to Beauxbatons. "Horrible Year. I had so many friends, but I never treated them right. I wish I could go back in time and change that..." she said to herself, quietly. Spike woke up. He didn't feel at all to kill. He sat up, and rubbed the side of his forehead. What was with that dream? He never gets dreams... He sighed, and walked briskly into the cool, night air. Dieja dressed into a pair of bell bottom jeans, (whatever.) and a loose- fitting blouse. She walked down to the Faerie City, and then ran the rest of the way to Jareth's stables. (god... she lives on the North Side of the Labyrinth, that has GOT to be some run...) When she reached the stables, she saw Jareth.  
  
Jareth clicked his toungue at Murderer's Row. The half-breed's ears bent forward, but then back again, and lowered his head. He was going to charge again. He snorted. Jareth took a cauious step forward, holding the end of the rope.  
  
Dieja saw Jareth, but not what he was doing.  
  
"Morning Jareth." She said, at a normal level of voice.  
  
Jareth turned toward Dieja. Row pulled the rope out of Jareth's grasp and ran toward the other side of the stables, startling the sleeping unicorns. Row turned and faced Jareth and Dieja, rearing and whinnying at the top of his lungs.  
  
Dieja gave Row that "Woah. Spaz attack!" Look, and then, said; "Sorry, Jareth."  
  
Jareth nodded at Dieja, and walked up toward the mad Row.  
  
Dieja slowly walked to the wall, in where she was trapped before. "You uh, Know what your doing there, Jareth?"  
  
"No." Jareth said simply. Row had stopped whinnying. He looked at Jareth, with a Why isn't he afraid of me? look.  
  
Dieja was freaked out of this unicorn, but apparently NOT Jareth. The magical horse had stopped whinnying, and was now snorting, and pawing the ground. (or whatever, pawing, HOOVING...)  
  
"Shh...Row..shh." Jareth said only about a few meters away from Row. He spread his black bat wings, trying to look menceing.  
  
Dieja raised her eyebrow at the huge wings, and stayed as far away from the beast as possible. The last time she was with this horse it almost killed her. She bit one of her silver nails, and stared, with no intention of running away.  
  
"The trick is to not show your fear, Dieja." Jareth said still looking at Row. The half-breed folded its wings up. Time to react, he lowered his head again. Jareth stood his ground.  
  
Dieja nodded, then looked into Row's stable. Its was filthy!  
  
Row then realized that this two-legged creature wasn't going to harm him. He raised his head and looked Jareth in the eye. Jareth put up a hand a foot away from Row's face. The black beast took a step forward and placed his muzzle into Jareth's hand.  
  
Dieja watched Jareth and Row with a close eye.  
  
Jareth smiled.It would be awhile before Row completly trusted again. But for now, Jareth produced a crystal behind his back and it floated into Murderer's Row's stall. In an instant, the stall was clean, and food was provided. Row put his head againest Jareth's chest while he stroked his neck. Row's horn came dagerously close to Jareth's throat.  
  
Dieja walked slowly towards Jareth and Row, but kept her distance. "Just in case, you may wanta watch out there Jareth."  
  
Row turned his red gaze toward Dieja  
  
Dieja stared into the unicorns eyes, and tried not to be scared. But she was.  
  
Row senseing Dieja's fear bent his ears back. Jareth didn't seem to notice, "Hold out your hand Dieja."  
  
Dieja hesitated, then slowly held out her hand, toward Row. Her fear growing ever stronger.  
  
Row backed up, "What is it Row?" Jareth asked. Then he turned toward Dieja. Her fear was so strong he could practically taste it. "Dieja, calm down."  
  
Dieja gave Jareth that; "Shut Up" look.  
  
"Come on Row. She won't hurt you." Jareth said ignoring the look Dieja had givin him. Row still had his doubts, but he decided to give the pretty two- legged a chance. His ears bent forward and he walked to Dieja.  
  
Dieja calmed down, but was still kinda hesitant to touch the unicorn. She reached out and stroked to unicorns silky mane.  
  
"See, told you." Jareth said giving Row an apple he had conjured. Row crunched it hungerliy.  
  
Dieja looked at Jareth. "What time is it? When I woke up it was still dark out. Now, the sun is faintly in the sky..."  
  
Jareth produced at pocket watch from a crystal. "5:34 am." he said leading Row towards his stall, where the half-breed fell asleep. "Want to see your unicorn?" he asked shuting the stall door.  
  
"My Unicorn? Yes! Please!" Dieja exclaimed.  
  
(*gasp... wheeze... need air...*)  
  
Jareth lead Dieja down to the end stall. It seemed warmer down here.  
  
Dieja followed Jareth, and noticed a slight change in the temperature here. Dieja flicked her hair behind her shoulders, and contiues to follow Jareth.  
  
Jareth stopped at a stall door that had three unicorns in it. Two small brownish white babies and a purple female unicorn. One of the babies was darker than the other. "They'll grow into their colors." Jareth said as he walked into the stall and next to the purple mare. "This is Jasmine, their mother."  
  
"She's beautiful." Dieja exclaimed, for she rarely saw anything so beautiful.  
  
"Say hello Jasmine." Jareth said. Jasmine nodded walked next to Dieja nibbling on her hair.  
  
"She's real friendly." Jareth said running a hand through Jasmine's mane. The darker baby unicorn went behind Jareth, and bit him on his er-...you know. "Eek!" Jareth said pulling the baby off, "curious little fellow aren't you?"  
  
"Well, if I know Moro she'll probably choose that one, but she said to surprise her with which one. Thats why I'm letting you pick." Jareth said trying to keep away from the darker one. "The lighter one is a filly, the other is a colt."  
  
Er... um... Dieja couln't decide. Dieja shrugged. "I guess I'll take the colt, then. Thank~you."  
  
The darker one pranced up to Dieja, rubbing his head, which had a lump on its forhead, against Dieja's leg. Jasmine seemed satisfied with the male's choice and fell asleep. The filly walked over to Jareth who picked her up. (SIDE NOTE: THE BABY UNICORNS ARE A LOT SMALLER THAN REGULAR HORSE BABYS. THEIR WITHERS(SHOULDERS) COME UP TO UR KNEE. ALSO THEY ARE ONLY A FEW DAYS OLD)  
  
Dieja sctratched the little unicorn behind its ears. Then, she laughed, and turned towards Jareth. "I'm getting hungry. I'm gonna go home now. And thatnk~you, once again."  
  
Jareth nodded, "You have to leave him here till Christmas. He's still too young to leave Jasmine. But you can visit him any time." he put the filly down and closed the stall door behind them.  
  
Dieja nodded and slipped on her coat.  
  
Jareth and Dieja were walking to the stable doors when Murderer's Row stuck his head out his stall.  
  
Spike walked down the street, thinking. He felt as if he was being watched. He put out his cigarette and then he vamped out. Just for scare, he didn't feel like killing anything. Suddenly, Buffy Summers, a known slayer, leaped out in front of him.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke." She said, sarcasim in her voice. She kicked hin in the chest, knocking the astounded Spike onto the ground.  
  
He got up, and wasn't vamped out anymore. Spike gave Buffy "the look" and ran away, trying to push the annoying taunts of the slayer out of his mind.  
  
"Oohh... poor baby... scared of a small little MORTAL slayer?" Dieja turned her head towards Row, and didn't smile, but was warm towards him.  
  
"Sorry Row. We have to go. I'll visit tomarrow." Jareth whispered in his ear, horn close to his throat. "Promise."  
  
Dieja smiled, and waited for J at the door.  
  
Jareth stroked Row's neck and left for the door.  
  
"So, do you know what we're doing for christmas this year yet Jareth?" She coughed, and covered her mouth with her sleeve.  
  
"Well, Moro suggusted that we just sit by the fire and sing Christmas songs.Here." he draped his coat over her.  
  
"Thanks." Dieja thanked Jareth for the coat. "Your castle is so cold. Are you sure that's good for your goblin's health? I shouln't be interferring, but don't you?"  
  
"They don't get sick as easily, plus they don't mind the cold." Jareth said opening the castle doors with magic.  
  
Spike had never seen this slayer before. He sighed, and remebered the slayer he killed, years before, on the subway. He lit another cigarette, (HE SMOKES TOO MUCH!! EVIL!!) and walked down the street, only the light glow of the streetlight and the moon lighting his path. He thought more of that time, long ago. Now it was just getting to his head. WHO the hell was that girl in the bushes? Why am I even thinking of this? She'd be dead, by now.But something told Spike that she wasn't. "Oh, okay." Dieja shrugged. "And is, Moro, like, OKAY with me being with you? Cuz, like, yeah." (you know... affair... *blushes* This is embarassing...)Dieja cracked her knuckles, for no apparent reason. (*sniff... so long... I wish I wasn't stuck in the hospital from typing exaustion...*)  
  
Jareth shrugged, "Right now she's asleep. So it doesn't matter. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in the library." and with that he disappeared.  
  
Dieja waved goodbye at Jareth, and then a goblin walked up to her, asking if she would like anything. "Uh... no thank-you. I'm gonna go to my castle, now." Dieja laid Jareth's coat on the table and turned around to head back to her castle.  
  
Socks followed Dieja(must.....stop.....typing.....so.....much!!!!)  
  
Dieja walked along the edge of the Labyrinth, when she came accross Hoggle, about to pick up a faerie-sprayer thing. She frowned, and hid in the bushes.  
  
Socks meowed loudly at Dieja.  
  
Dieja jumped, cutting herself on her arm on one of the thorns. She wispered, quietly to Socks: "Shh... be quiet! Hush!"  
  
The cat looked up at Dieja, then he trotted away. Then something large and white attacked Hoggle.  
  
Dieja looked at the large thing attacking Hoggle, and stood up, freaked.  
  
Moro had told Socks to follow Dieja after Jareth disappeared. And found Hoggle spraying Faries. Moro bared her teeth at the dwarf. "What did Jareth tell you Hoggle?! Knock it off, or I'll tear you up."  
  
Hoggle sputtered out; "Hoggle not spraying no faeries! No sir!" (okay... that was a sad attept at Hoggle...)  
  
"Then why do you have a spray can?" Moro said.  
  
"Hoggle was just... uh... getting rid of it you see! Yeah, getting rid of spray can Hoggle was!" Dieja walked over to Moro nad Hoggle, and glared at him.  
  
"Sure you were" said Moro moving away from Hoggle. "I'll let you off one last time Hogwart. Next time, head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench. If it hasn't frozen over by then."  
  
Hoggle grabbed onto Moro's lag. "No! Mada'm! Not the eternal stench!"  
  
Jareth then appeared, "What the bloody hell is-" then he saw Hoggle on Moro's leg.  
  
"Oy, Jareth! Sir!" He let go of Moro instanly.  
  
Jareth gritted his teeth, his gloved hands balled into fits. While Moro...she was disinfecting her leg.  
  
Dieja was just standing there, watching Moro disinfect her leg. She raised an eyebrow at the strange scene in front of her, then ran to the one hurt faerie that Hoggle had hurt.  
  
Then Jareth exploded. He yelled, sweared and insulted Hoggle until he was hoarse.  
  
Dieja looked over at Jareth, who was exploding. "Woah... never seen Jareth so pissed..."  
  
"NOW JUST-JUST GET OUT MY SIGHT HOGBUTT!" Jareth yelled. "If you think he is pissed now, then you should have seen him when the Weasley twins pulled a 'harmless' prank on him at Hogwarts. He passed out he was in a such a rage." Moro whispered to Dieja  
  
"Ooohhh..." Dieja giggled. He was so pissed it was funny.  
  
Hoggle stuttered; "Y-Yes sir, right away, sir!"  
  
"Bad day at the office dear?" Moro said "Geez....sometimes I wonder why I put up with that dwarf!" Jareth said  
  
Dieja burst out laughing. (*gasp*... *wheeze*...) "I don't see whats so funny Dieja." Jareth said leaning against a large boulder.  
  
"You don't? My God... You should see your face when you get mad... (sorry, I'm jus doing this one thing for Moro!) Moro started laughing also.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes and disappeared.  
  
Dieja nodded farewell to Moro and started again back to her palace.  
  
Moro also disappeared.(*gasp*......*wheeze*)  
  
Once Dieja reached her palace, she sat down on her throne, and thought. Suddenly, Cylinnia ran up to her with a pile of books. Dieja thanked Cylinnia, as the goblin-sized faerie ran off.Dieja opened up the 1st book, which was titled Dieja, The Faerie Queen. Hey, I don't remeber authorizing any books on me! Dieja thought, eyebrow raised. She read the first page;  
Quote:  
  
Dieja, the Faerie queen, was not always immortal. In 1845, when she was  
twelve, she called for Jareth, the Goblin King, to come and take her  
away. Dieja raised her eyebrow at the next sentence; Dieja died, at the age of sixteen, She got lost in The Goblin King's Labyrinth, and was never seen again, until her body was found, in a ditch.i] (I know! demented!)  
  
That pissed Dieja off. She slammed the book shut, and threw it to the ground."That was weird." Dieja said to herself, opening the next book.  
  
Dieja was born on March 2nd, 1845. She was constanlt fantasising about the Labyrinth and the Goblin King, Jareth.  
  
"COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!!!!!" Jareth yelled at Araie who had stolen one of Jareth's boots. Now the Goblin King was chasing him around the castle.  
  
Her family mistreated her, and apparently didn't care for her at all. She had absoloutley no bosom companions. She hated her life, and was always wishing to leave. One night, when she was twelve years of age, Dieja fell and broke her arm, with noone there to help her. She cried, and begged for the Goblin King to come take her away. He did, and... Dieja was innterupted by a faerie asking where her friend was.  
  
"Juniper, I'm Afraid Herishaya was hurt by that horrible dwarf, Hoggle. She's at her home in the city, why don't you go see her?"  
  
The faerie started to cry, and flew off.  
  
Jareth ran down a hall and waited at the corner. Sure enough, Araie came tearing around the bend. Jareth jumped and caught him. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed. But Araie wormed out of it and said over his shoulder to Jareth, "No, you don't!"  
  
Dieja flipped through the whole entire book, unable to find anything. Dieja rolled her eyes. In none of the books, was she able to find anything on how she became the queen. "Better cunsult plan B."  
  
she muttered.  
  
Araie had run into a random chamber in the lower halls. It was a storage chamber. Cobwebs and dust coated everything. Even the floor. Tons of stuff was down here. Chairs, pictures, and lots of other odds and ends. But what caught the Borren's eye was a carpet. It was just laying on the floor. Curious, he moved it aside. A trap door! He took the ring to open it with in his mouth and lifted it. It was pitch black. so he wiped a clear spot on the window. the light shown into the hole. Araie looked down into it. And what he saw made his jaw drop. His eyes widened. He backed away from it, boot still in his mouth, torn out of there faster then lightning.  
  
Dieja got up, and asked her biggest faerie, Gormez, to carry her to Jareth's castle. He did as he was asked, and soon enough, Dieja was In the throne room of Jareth.  
  
Jareth was sitting in his throne. He got tired of chasing Araie. Suddenly the Borren rushed in knocking over a lot of goblins Jareth caught him by the scruff. "Bout time-" but was cut off when he saw Araie's face. "Whats wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." suddenly Dieja appeared.  
  
"Hi... I think this is a bad time..." Dieja turned to leave.  
  
"No, stay. What is is Araie?" Jareth said taking his boot out of Araie's mouth and putting it on. Araie was shaking like mad, "I-I'll show you." Araie said trotting back the way he came. Jareth followed.  
  
Dieja sat down on a bench, and right next to her was a straw, coveed in gobin spit.  
  
"Eww... gobin spitballs... gross..."  
  
Jareth turned to Dieja, "You coming?" 


	16. Part 16

Dieja loked up at Jareth. "I will If you want me too... she stood up and followed Araie and Jareth.  
  
After awhile Jareth was losing pacentice(sp?) and was about tell ask were he was taking them, when Araie stopped in front of a door. "Here?" he asked Araie. He nodded. Jareth produced a crystal, just in case. He opened the doors. Empty, except for the junk. the carpet was thrown aside revealing the trap door. Araie had left paw prints in the dust. Jareth quietly walked towrad the open trap door. Araie stayed out of the room.  
  
Dieja was standing in the doorframe, trying to get a better look. (*sirens hears in background*)  
  
The light was gone from the window so Jareth didn't see what was down there. he made crystal he was holding cast a wide ray of light into the hole. When he saw what was down there his heart practically stopped.  
  
Dieja coughed, half out of reality, half as a hint for Jareth to move it.  
  
Skelotons(sp?). Everywhere on the ground. Jareth backed up to let Dieja see.  
  
(Skeletons)  
  
Dieja peeked into the trap door, saw the skeletons, and started to scream her head off. (she has a screaming problem, she screams at almost everything that scares her, usually knocking them out.)  
  
Jareth finially got to his senses. "So. Thats where he put them."  
  
Dieja stopped screaming. "Who put what? WHAT THE HELL?!!? THIS IS JUST WRONG!!! AAGGHHH!!!!!!  
  
"Derrin, he put people down there after he torchered them." Jareth said closing the hatch.  
  
Dieja went whiter than she already was. "That Derrin was HORRIBLE! I'm gonna go get Moro now..." She ran off.  
  
Jareth and Araie followed. (*gasp*...*falls off chair laughing once again*)  
  
Dieja ran up to Moro's chambers, not noticing Jareth and Araie following. She knocked on the door.  
  
Moro had just finished telling a joke to Gryffin who cracked up, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Moro said.  
  
Spike saw a club, "THE BRONZE" and walked into it. There were people drinking and dancing everywhere. Spike moved to the upstairs floor which was just a floor above, with a hole in the middle, looking down into the downstairs. (I know, confuseing...)  
  
He sat down at a table, and a pretty girl, with red hair, and blue eyes, asked if he wanted anything to drink. "No, thank-you." He lit a ciggarette, and he didn't notice a girl sit down in front of him, very quietly, until he looked up from lighting his ciggarete.She said; I see your smoking. Mind if I do also? Without waitng for a reply, she pulled out another ciggarette and lit it, trying to start a conversation. Dieja stepped inside, and motioned for Moro and Gryffin to come. She turned around, and Jareth was there, right in her face. He scared Dieja half to death.  
  
Jareth fell backwards."Gwah!!!!" he said "Don't do that!" Moro and Gryffin came. GRyffin helped the Goblin King to his feet. "What is it Dieja?" Moro said  
  
Dieja took a deep breath, and said; "Well, as longas he's here," She lightly kicked Jareth in the shoe. "You may as well ask him."  
  
Moro and Gryffin looked at Jareth. He told them what happened. Moro was in shock. "Show me." Gryffin said to Jareth. And Araie lead the way back to the trap door.  
  
Dieja didn't feel like going back there. She headed for her spare chamber. Once she was in it, she went strait for her herb counter. She opened a book that was there, from Herbology, the only subject she payed attention in, aside from Potions. She ran her finger down the list of contents, until she saw the right spell.  
  
Jareth shined a crystal light into the hole while Gryffin looked in. He then stuck his whole head in. He may have imagined it, but he saw movement out of the corner of his eye in the shadows.  
  
The girl held out her hand. "I'm Kelsey. Who are you?"  
  
"William, well, Spike." He shook her hand.  
  
"Hi, Spike. How old R U?" she asked. Uh Oh.  
  
"I'm uh.. um... 27... how b'out you?"  
  
"Wow! That is like, SO awsome! So am I!"  
  
"That's cool!" Spike answered, trying to make up his misd if he should kill her or not.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere, a little quieter?" She flirted. (EEEWWWwwwWW...)  
  
"Sure." Spike answered.  
  
She lead him out the back way of the bronze, and into an alley. She pushed him into a wall, and she turned around, only for a second, and Spike took that chance to vamp out. When Kelsey turned around, she was also vamped out. She screamed, Spike yelled, BLOODY HELL!! And they both went back to normal. Dieja read to herself, and then pulled out the nessesary herbs and spices out of the jars, and put them onto a clear space. She dug into one of the big drawers, and pulled out a mini-caldron. She put all the herbs in, exept for one. Sylivin's Weed. With that, she grounded up into a fine powder. She added a boiling red liquid into the caldron, and then cast a spell to make the potion mix perfectly. She then took out a jar, and poured in the red swirly stuff, now a blood red color.  
  
"Here, J. Give me that cryatal." Gryffin said. Jareth handed it to him. "What is is Gryffin?" he asked. He didn't answer. The dragon shined it at a spot. Something defiatly moved out of the light. "Something is down there."  
  
"Okay, that was weird..." Kelsy finally magaged to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah... I think so... So, Your a vampire?"  
  
"Yup, one-hundred and fifty years old."  
  
"Oh... Uh... okay... we'll go our own seperate ways, from now on, then?"  
  
"I was just about to say that." Kelsy answerd as she walked away. Spike just stood there for about five minutes when he heard a scream. He ran towards it,and it lead hin into the park. he jumped up into a tree, and looked into a small clearing where he saw Buffy and Kelsey fighting. Of course, Buffy won. Spike stared at the spot where Kelsey once was, but all that was there was a pile of dust. Buffy sighed, and walked away.  
  
Spike contiued to stare. Dieja put the cap on and ran down to the trap door, carrying the jar. Gryffin was holding the crystal, and peering in.  
  
Gryffin chased the thing around with the light, trying to tier it out.  
  
Dieja snuck up behind Moro, and scared her half to death.  
  
"Geez! Don't do that Dieja!!" Moro said. Gryffin was thinking he should just light a large spot on the ground with unspreadable flames. This creature was fast  
  
The liquid was now a light blue, like ice.  
  
"Here, Gryffin." She handed him the jar.  
  
"What will this do?" Gryffin said taking the jar in his other hand.  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes. She took the jar again, and threw it down into the trap door. She threw in the powder, which was in a small bag, and the skeletons froze solid, along with the figure.  
  
Gryffin shined the light on the figure in the dark. It was horrible. The thing had large eyes, gnarled hands and feet. A bony tail, and a snout that had two rows of sharp teeth. The thing was also very thin.  
  
Dieja peeked in at the thing. Her face turned white. "WHAT IS THAT?!?!" SHe yelled.  
  
Gryffin dropped to the ground in the hole, breaking skelotons. "I'm not posititive. But I thinck its a Ricklen." Gryffin said looking at it.  
  
Dieja backed up, whamming into the wall.  
  
"Ow..." She muttered, then , told Jareth and Moro to go look.  
  
"Ugly looking thing huh?" said Jareth dropping down too. "Careful Jareth." warned Moro. "Dieja? Does that ice stuff wear off after awhile?"  
  
"Yea, It will last for about five more minutes." Dieja replied. She also climbed into the trap door.  
  
Gryffin heard something in the shadows. "I think we're not alone."  
  
"Uh... yea, I think so. There's bodies everywhere duh!" Dieja quirked.  
  
"Get on guys." Gryffin said.  
  
"Get on what?" Dieja asked.  
  
"His back Dieja, NOW!" Jareth said jumping on Gryffin's back. The wrong place.  
  
Dieja climbed onto his back, carefull not to touch his shoulderblades.  
  
Gryffin took off but Jareth yelled in pain. He had been on the dragon shoulder blades and he fell off. Gryffin caught him in time and flew threw the trapdoor and landed next to Moro. Jareth's blood running down his scales. "What happened?" Moro said.  
  
"Oh S***! Jareth's hurt again! This s8cks!" Dieja complained.  
  
"Nothing I can't fix." Gryffin said making badages appear on Jareth's wounds. "He was lucky. I've seen people sliced in two."  
  
(cool!)  
  
Dieja spoke up at Gryffins comment. "SLICE PEOPLE IN TWO?!? YOU AWTA GET THOSE THING FILED DOWN!" (she doesn't mean it)  
  
Gryffin laughed, "They'd only grow back." The dragon then walked to the trap door, and spat a black fireball into it. Killing all the Ricklens. Then he picked up Jareth and carried him to his chambers.  
  
Dieja laughed, and followed Gryffin.  
  
Gryffin laid his old friend down on his bed.(do a very long spike post!!!...nothing interesting is happening.......we need...loki...)  
  
Spike jumped down from the tree, and crakced is knuckles. He'd seen a vampyre die before, but never that fast. There was always a big fight first, and THEN the vampyre would die.  
  
Spike shrugged and headed to Michelles house, for he had noticed on a paper lying around that she was now alive and well. And, since she had given him permission to come inside her home, He could do anything he wanted with her. "Hmmm... to turn, or mabye just a lunchable... Whatever. I guess I'll just use her as a lunchable. It's not like her life really MATTERED. She wan't really that pretty, her boss hated her, Her boyfriend was having and affair with her.... Whatever." Spike walked up to Michelle's house, and rand the doorbell. When he heard her unlocking the door, he vamped out. She opened the door, and didn't say anything, her face just turned white. Michelle slowly backed up, and fell down when she hit the stairs behind her. Spike slowly walked up to her, growling. She stood up, very slowly, and spoke, with plea in her voice. "P-Please don't hurt me!" Spike just ingnored her.  
  
behind her back, Michelle broke off a peice of a chair, so now she had a long stake. When Spike was about to kill her, She whipped the stake from behind her back, and stabbed Spike in the stomach. Spike looked down at it, smiled evily and pulled it out. Wrong spot! He jumped at her, killing her completly. Dieja shivered. She was really, really cold. Suddenly, she went into a fit of coughing, and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Gryffin picked Dieja up and brought her to her chamber in the castle. He waved his hand over her throat and chest. By the time she woke, she'd be back to health.  
  
Jareth was dreaming. Or nightmaring. He was 7 years old and was following Derrin and an elf girl to the dungons(sp?) of the castle. Derrin seemed not to notice his 7 year old son following him. When the 3 of them reached an empty cell, acctrully(sp?) all the cells were empty. "Its the trap door for you at sunrise tomarrow servent!" Derrin said closing and locking the door. The elf looked like it had been beaten and tortured. "No, please! Have mercy my Lord!" she said holding the bars. Derrin turned his nose up at her and strode off. A bright light blinded the young Jareth. Suddenly he was in a forest. He looked older. Bowen and Derrin were having a sword duel. They were both really skilled. Bowen had both swords in hand now. Derrin suddenly pulled a dagger out of nowhere and threw it at Bowen, getting him in the chest.Jareth watched Bowen drop both swords and grab the dagger and pull it out. The iron dagger fell to the ground and so did Bowen. Suddenly another Jareth came through the clearing on a white unicorn. Jareth watched the other Jareth dismount and get to his brother's side. Derrin picked up his sword and was about to stab Jareth #2 in the back when Jareth picked up the bloody dagger, igoring the pain. And get Derrin in the heart with it. He was dead before he hit the ground. There was another flash of light and Jareth woke.  
  
Dieja sighed in her sleep. The sign of pnemonia was going away, was a huge fever. (I think so... I can't remeber... I had it when I was four, so... nevermind. I don't think the fever is right, but whatever)  
  
She had a huge fever, alright.  
  
Jareth looked around and realized he was in his chambers. "It was only a dream." he said aloud. Then he remembered what had happened down in the trap door. "That was too close." he said aloud again. He was still a bit sore, but he ignored it.  
  
Alex was, again, sitting on her bed, brushing Sir Didymus's stuffie hair. She got up, and walked over to her dresser. There, inside it, was a duffle bag, filled with books. She went searching thorugh it, trying to find a book she hadn't already read. She pulled out "THE LABYRINTH" She looked at it, shrugged, and walked over with it to her bed, where she sat, cross legged, reading the red leather book until she got the the part where the four guards were. "I think this part is boring... "I'm gonna go see Dieja."  
  
Jareth got out of bed, the bandages still on.(THE INSIDE OF HIS THEIGHS(SP?)) and put a navy blue silk robe on.  
  
Dieja was in her chambers, having a dreamless sleep. (I watched PSI FACTOR yesterday... NOW I'm scared of dreaming... If you ask, I can tell you about it, but you most likely WON'T want me too...Okay... I'll shut up now...)  
  
Her fever was now at 105, close to sesire(Sp?) level. (you know, when you lose your mind, and you don't know about it...)  
  
Jareth opened his chamber doors and headed for the dinning hall.  
  
Dieja was sleeping a dreamless sleep. She was in-(MY CAT IS SPAZING OUT CUZ HE'S GOT DRIED UP MILK ON HIS HEAD!!!)her chambers, in Jareth's castle that is, when Alex came, and knocked on the door. That woke Dieja up. "Come in!" She said, just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. Alex walked in, still carrying the LABYRINTH book.  
  
"Hi Dieja. Sorry for waking you."  
  
"Nah, that's okay. I was just about to wake up anyway." Dieja lied. "What's Up?"  
  
"I dunno. I was bored."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Dieja asked, pointing to the book.  
  
"Oh, its just a book."  
  
"Let me see it." Dieja said, taking the book out of Alex's hands.  
  
"The Labyrinth." Dieja read. She read the first page, and her eyes widened. "I have to go see Jareth, now. You come with me." Dieja told Alex, forgetting how scared Alex was of him. (okay... that was lame...)  
  
Jareth didn't realize how hungry he was till the food was on his plate. Araie, who had finished his food, was giving Jareth the puppy look. The Fae gave in and tossed a piece of bacon(BEGGIN STRIPS!!..random i know..) Araie was satisfied and ate it.  
  
Dieja walked down to the dining room, and Walked over to Jareth and Moro. She handed the book to Jareth. "Read This." Alex was right behind Dieja but really didn't notice that Jareth was there.  
  
Jareth took the book and read the title outloud: "'The Labyrith'..Whats all this about?"  
  
Dieja shrugged. "I dunno, It's Alex's" She jabbed a thumb back at the sixteen year old, who was just a child at heart.  
  
Jareth looked at Alex with those cold eyes of his.(*wheeze*...*gasp*)  
  
Alex shifted uncofortably, and didn't say a word. (*gasp... *wheeze..*)  
  
"Well?" he said(must...stop...typing...so...long...posts...)  
  
"Well what?" Alex snapped at Jareth. (*me... to...*) Alex thought to herself; Woah, never thought I'd snap at the Goblin King!  
  
Jareth's eyes widened in surpise. Noone dared talk back to him like that....Except Moro. His cold eyes narrowed, "Well, where did you get this?" he held up the little red book. When she refused to speak he stood up, violently knocking over the chair. Towering over her he took a step forward. "Tell me!"  
  
Alex looked up at him. "Its mine. Ive had it all my life." She stared into his eyes, not looking forward to getting kicked in the ribs again. She looked down at her feet. Alex looked up at Jareth again, and sneered. If he was going to hurt her, she was not going to cower, like everyone else did. Alex muttered, under her breath, "What a spaz... He outta get therapy... oh wait, not that is would WORK!!"  
  
"What..did...you...say...little girl?" he said dangerously, moving closer. Araie backed away from the fuming Jareth. The Borren could practically see the magic raidating off the Goblin King.  
  
Alex looked up at him, and reapeated what she just said, While Dieja was looking at Alex, astounded that she could EVER be so rude. "I SAID, that you should get therapy for your hot temper! Not that it would WORK!" Dieja backed up. She was going to stay OUT of this. Alex brought it on herself.  
  
Then Jareth exploded. He grabbed the mortal by the front collar of her shirt with one hand and lifted her off th ground and slammed her into the stone wall. With his other hand he produced a crystal which turned into a king cobra. The Fae grinned showing his teeth.  
  
Dieja was staring, unable to do, anything.  
  
Araie was about to go get Gryffin, when..speak of the devil! The dragon burst in, "Put her down Jareth." 


	17. Part 17

Dieja looked at Gryiffn, then at Jareth, and sat down slowly. "Okay..."  
  
Jareth didn't move. "Put her down." the dragon repeated. The goblin king slowly lowered Alex to the floor.  
  
Spike walked out of Michelles house, no longer vamped out. Suddenly, police cars and ambulances drove up, and the police seized Spike, and the ambulance paramedics rushed into the house. Spike raised his eyebrow, for this had happened before. The police took him to the station and threw him into a cell. Spike just simply tore out the bars in the cell window, and ran off into the night. Well, not exactly. The sun was boud to come up, any second. Spike ran to the graveyard in Sunnydale, and ran into his crypt.  
  
As soon as her feet touched the floor, Alex tried to get away, though Jareth was still holding onto her shirt.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Jareth taunted. Gryffin growled, "I don't want to hurt you Jareth." When Jareth made no move to let go, Gryffin hit him across the face. "Doesn't mean I won't."(SORRY! I TOOK THAT QUOTE FROM BTVS...) Jareth flew across the room(he let go of Alex) and hit the wall with a loud thud. The cobra that Jareth had dropped slithered its way to Alex and raised its hood.  
  
Alex looked down at the cobra, scared stiff. She didn't move at all. Dieja ran to Jareth, to see if he was alright. "My God, Jareth! Are you alright?"  
  
Gryffin got rid of the cobra with a wave of his hand. Jareth groaned in pain and opened his eyes.  
  
Alex, instead of standing there, ran off, out of Jareth's castle, and through the Goblin City, and ran along the side of the labyrinth, when she came across Hoggle.  
  
Gryffin caught up with her.(very.....long.....post,....must...rest)  
  
Alex didn't notice Gryffin. She walked up to Hoggle, who was peeing in a pool. She said, startling Hoggle. "Hi Hoggle. Peeing in a pool, again?"  
  
Gryffin watched Alex and...Hoggle...peeing...  
  
Hoggle jumped. "Oh, Hi Alex. Hoggle just... Hoggle minding Hoggle's buisness... no spraying faeries, not, not Hoggle."  
  
Alex raised her eyebrow. "Huh? Oh yeah! Right! It's okay, its not that I currently CARE about you spraying the Faeries..."  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CASTLE....  
  
"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY??!! I'M GONNA TEAR THEM BOTH APART!!" Jareth was bellowing and trying to get out of the dinning room. But Moro, who had heard all the comotion, Dieja and Araie were holding him down.  
  
Gryffin stayed where he was, watching Hoggle and Alex interacting.  
  
(both, as in Alex and Gryffin?)  
  
Alex stuck out her tounge, and turned away as Hoggle was zipping up his fly. (gross!)  
  
Hoggle walked over to the labrinth wall, and stared at a faerie, tempted to spray it. But, he didn't.  
  
"So, what does Alex want now?"  
  
Alex stared, and then replied; "Nothing, I was just passing through. I need to get to Dieja's palace.  
  
"Well, Hoggle know the way Hoggle does. Just go strait down, and there's you go!"  
  
"Thanks Hoggle!" Alex ran off.  
  
(as in both yes)  
  
Gryffin caught Alex. "Woah there! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Alex pouted. "To Dieja's castle. Why?"  
  
(*gasp... wheeze...*)  
  
He put Alex down. "You don't think I'm going to let you get away without a thank you. And I don't think Jareth will let you get away that easliy after what you said to him."  
  
Alex avoided Gryffins eyes. she muttered. "You'd be pissed to if he beat you up just for no reason."  
  
"What?" Gryffin said (...need....air......) Alex rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. I'm not in a very good mood, Okay?"  
  
Gryffin gently tilted her chin up so she met his dragon eyes. "Tell me."  
  
Alex sighed. "He hurt me... several months ago... he just beat me up for no reason."  
  
Gryffin was shocked. Jareth had never hurt anyone, unless there was a reason. "Was he drunk?"  
  
"No..." Alex looked at him strangely.  
  
It was a stupid question, thought the dragon. Jareth never got drunk. As far as he knew. "Well, never mind that. You have to apologize to him, or he'll hold it against you for a long time. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you."  
  
Alex sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow, I will."  
  
"No, now." hesaid making him and Alex disappear and reappear out side the dinning hall.  
  
Alex frowned as they dissapeard, and reaapeared in the dining hall. (need... air.. call... 9... 1.... 1...)  
  
Gryffin opened the doors and nudged Alex in closing the doors, just in case.  
  
Jareth looked up at Alex and Gryffin with cold eyes."You two!? Let go of me!!" Gryffin nodded and Moro let him go. Jareth charged at the 16 yr old.  
  
Alex gasped, and pulled her arms up in front of her kind of as a shield. Dieja looked at Moro, then back at the pissed of Jareth.  
  
Gryffin jumped in the way of Jareth making the Goblin King crash into his side and to the ground. "Sorry old friend. No touching."  
  
Alex looked at her feet. (*gasp* *Wheeze...*  
  
Gryffin lay on his belly, so Jareth couldn't try anything. "Now, Alex here wants to tell you something Jareth." he looked at Alex.  
  
"Uh... Sorry, Jareth." Alex apologised, Her face turned a bright red. Looking down, not wanting to look in those cold eyes ever again. She wanted to dissapear, right then.  
  
(tee hee... check ur e-mail! god I'm evil...)  
  
Jareth wasn't expecting that. He thought she was going to insult him again. "Well, Jareth? What do you say back? Hm?" Gryffin said. "I..I'm sorry Alex. I guess...I guess I wasn't thinking." Gryffin nodded and made himself, Dieja, Moro, and araie dissappear from the room. Jareth and Alex were alone.  
  
"Uh... Why'd they leave?" Alex asked, looking around. (*Gasp... wheeze...*)  
  
"Don't know.." Jareth said  
  
Alex bit her lip, not knowing what to do. "Uh... is Hoggle supposed to urinate in pools?"  
  
Jareth shook his head..(*gasp*..*wheeze*)  
  
"Uh... okay... bye now." Alex turned to leave.  
  
Jareth stepped in front of her.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
A small smile played on the Goblin King's lips. He kneeled down so he was eye level with her. "Did you know that you were the first to make my anger fly, apologize, then not have anything happen to you afterwards?"  
  
Alex raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded a tear in his eye. "I don't mean to hurt you, ever." he then pulled her into a tight embrace.(EVERYONE BUT MORO: AWWWWW!!!! MORO: *GRUMBLE GRUMBLE*)  
  
Spike sat up in his coffin, well, it wasn't HIS. He origionally had a grave, so he found a crypt and took the dead body from it, and used it himself. He laid down, and fell into his "dreamless" sleep. It wasn't dreamless at all. He dreamed the same dream he did yesterday, just more detailed. He was about seventeen. He WAS a sissy-boy poet. Not anymore! He bent down, and fisished off his kill. He stood up, and wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. He looked over to the right, and saw a girl with blonde hair, about nine or ten years old, run away.  
  
Alex choked. "Okay... Jareth... air becoming an issue... LET GO PLEASE!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" he let go.(*wheeze*...*gasp*)  
  
Dieja sat down. She clicked her tounge, greatly annoying Moro and Gryffin.  
  
"Knock it off!" Moro said ear to the door. "Oh no you don't!" Gryffin said prying Moro off the door.  
  
Dieja stopped.  
  
"I'm sure Alex is fine. But, If she's not, Jareth won't be, soon after I find out."  
  
Dieja started to whistle instead.  
  
"I just decided that I greatly dislike you Dieja." Moro said sarcasticly.  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes, smiling. Dieja suddenly had a HUGE headache coming on. "Stupid headache. I've been getting these alot lately" Dieja muttered. (this is pointless) Dieja got up, and opened the door leading to the dining hall.  
  
Jareth smiled down at Alex.(*gasp*...*wheeze*)  
  
Alex looked into his eyes, smiled, then ran over and grabbed the Labyrinth Book.  
  
"Read This, I think it may actually happen."  
  
Jareth took the little red leather bound book.  
  
Alex turned, and saw Dieja enter the room. Dieja looked relieved that Alex wasn't hurt.  
  
Jareth nodded at Dieja.(*gasp* *wheeze*)  
  
Spike woke up. "God, What is WITH that bloody dream?! It doesn't matter! That girl would already be dead!" He growled, and walked outside.  
  
He saw a hook 'er, (eewww...) sitting on a grave, smoking MaReJuWaNnA! He walked over to her, and she was BUTT-UGLY!! Spike stared at her, and she stared back.  
  
"Hello, handsome."  
  
Spike was disqusted, but played along.  
  
"Hello, dearest."  
  
She crushed the weed she had in her hand with her foot, and put her arms around Spike. While she was looking over his shoulder, he vamped out. When she looked back at him, She started to scream. Suddenly, from the tree above them, Buffy bolted down, and kicked Spike in the chest-again. Spike fell to the ground, and the woman took off.  
  
"Is little baby hungry?" Buffy taunted, refering to the night where he ran away.  
  
Spike replied, "No, just pissed."  
  
still vamped out, he hit her in the face, knocking her backwards. They fought for quite the while, until Buffy tired out Spike, and he was lying on the ground. Buffy towered over him, and pulled out a stake.  
  
Spike kicked himself up, and jumped into the tree. Buffy gave up trying to find him, and walked away.  
  
Gebon had just fed off a Butt-Ugly girl, but he was hungry, so it didn't matter. He was walking through the graveyard when he heard a rusling in the tree above. He vamped out and yelled "Hey you! Come down here!"  
  
Spike wasn't vamped out anymore, and he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"What's a vampire like you doing in a tree?" Gebon asked. Gebon was gangly looking, with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Spike sneered. "That bloody slayer."  
  
Gebon laughed "Slayer troubles huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Spike lit a ciggarette. "This ones alot more skilled than that one I killed on the subway..."  
  
"Wow, you killed a slayer?" Gebon said leaning against the tree.  
  
"Yeah, few years ago." Spike sat on a gravestone.  
  
"I know a place that has no slayer." Gebon whispered.  
  
Spike stared; "Bloody Hell, Where?"  
  
"well, I guess killing a slayer is good enough...don't want to ruin it for ya." Bebon said teasingly  
  
Spike stared, anxious to know. "Tell me, where?"  
  
"Nah, you won't be interested.." Gebon said walking off.  
  
Spike cought up with Gebon. "No, tell me. Please." Spike stared at Gebon anxiously.  
  
"A trade. You tell me what i wanna know and I'll tell you where." Gebon said sitting on a headstone.  
  
Spike leaned against a statue of and angel.  
  
"What do ya wanna know?"  
  
"What's your name? And where can I find the slayer?" Gebon said.  
  
"Name's Spike, William, actually. and uh... just kill someone, and let them scream. She'll come." Spike answered.  
  
"Well, Spike, I'm afraid that we'll never meet again." Gebon said getting up and going over to a wondering drunk woman.  
  
"Woah man, hold it. We had a deal. Where is the place with NO slayers?" Spike grabbed onto Gebon's shoulder.  
  
"The place is called the Underground. To get there just say 'I wish the Labyrith would come and take me away, right now' Now, good-bye dear Spike." he snapped the woma's neck and sure enough Buffy came out of nowhere and staked him.  
  
Spike ran, before Buffy could catch him.  
  
"The Underground huh? Well, lets give this a shot. I wish the Labyrinth would come and take me away, right now. Bloody hell, that's lame."  
  
A vampire tapped Spike on the shoulder, "Hello Spike! Miss me?" Gebon said  
  
Spike jumped. "Woah... wern't you just like, STAKED?"  
  
"Tell you on the way, just run." Gebon said trying to keep the same pace as Spike(Gebon was faster)"200 years ago an ancient curse was put on me that I can't die from a stake, cross, anything, except sunlight of course. Count Dracula is the same. The words I told ya weren't the right ones other wise i would have been sent there imedately. In here." Gebon turned to an alley.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are you taking me?"  
  
Spike growled.  
  
"I can say the words to take us to The Underground. IF you truely want to leave. Once you're there, no turning back." Gebon said  
  
"If It gets me away from that bloody slayer. (he says bloody alot)  
  
"It will. So yes?" Gebon said  
  
Spike growled. "Yes. Take me away from the slayer. Take me to the place, what's its name... the Uderground."  
  
Gebon nodded, "I wish the Goblis would come and take us away...right now." and they were gone. 


	18. Part 18

Spikes head was spinning. This is probably that bloody dream again... Why won't it go AWAY?!?! Spike thought to himself.  
  
"We're there." Gebon said.  
  
"Ugh." Spike was currenlty freaked. He thought this vamp was just some crazy oaf!  
  
"Welcome to The Labyrinth Spike." Gebon started towards the castle.  
  
Spike lita ciggarete, and followed Gebon. "Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed when he saw the Labyrinth.  
  
Gebon laughed at Spike's expression. "Come on lets move.  
  
Spike followed Gebon.  
  
"Oh and Spike? No smoking. Jareth won't like it." Gebon said to the other vampire.  
  
Spike took one last breath of his ciggarette, and put it ou. "Who the Hell is Jareth?"  
  
"The Goblin King. He rules over the Underground. Mind you he's got a firey temper. Now where is that door?" Gebon said exmaining the outer walls of the Labyrinth.  
  
"Is Uh, that it?" Asked Spike, pointing to the door. It blended into the wall because it was so dark.  
  
"Ah yes! Come on, and stick close. The Labyrinth has a mind of its own." Gebon said as the doors opened he and Spike went in.  
  
Spike stayed silent as he folowed Gebon. He took off his leather jacket, and then put if back on.  
  
Gebon then took three long strides to the left and disappeared throught the wall."Come on Spike!"  
  
Spike stared at the spot where Gebon had dissapeared. "Uh, okay... He tried to walk through the wall, and looked surprised when he did."  
  
"This way." he lead them down a lot of secret passages, wall, left, right, wall, it kept going on till Gebon stopped. "Brace your self, this could get ugly." and walked though another wall(this one leads to the Bog of Eternal Stench)  
  
Spike contiued to follow Gebon. Spike contiued to follow Gebon. Spike expected extreme dangers intead of he bog of stench, so he did up his leather jacket, and tenced his mucles, (okay... that sounded really wrong...) to brace himself for what he expected. Dieja was now back at her castle, Alex was reading again in her chambers. Dieja was sitting in front of her mirror, with a silver brush, brushing her hair. She stared silently into the mirror, and thought. She thought about how much Moro and Jareth loved each other. She thought of Loki and Draco. They were all made for each other. She thought. But, who did she have? Where was her special someone? Did she not have one out there? Or had she just not found him? "Whatever." Dieja shrugged, and tried to forget about it. Her thoughts turned to why she didn't believe in vampyres.  
  
WHY am I making such a big deal out of this? Why? Dieja stared into space, into the mirror.  
  
Gebon walked through the wall and endded up in the Bog of Eternal Stench. The vampire covered his nose with his sleeve. "Come on, and whatever you do, don't step in the bog. Or you'll stink forever."  
  
Spike stared at the mushy brown liquid, and covered his nose. "Bloody Hell that reeks!"  
  
"Thats why its called the Bog of Etenal Stench Spike." Gebon said coming to a rickity old bridge.  
  
"That's all this crap does is SMELL?!?" Spike said, disgusted.  
  
"No. If you get ANY of it on you, you'll smell bad till the end of your days. Luckly that Sir Didymus isn't here." Gebon said running across the bridge.  
  
Spike walked, slowly across the rickety, and quite unstable looking, bridge. (when are we gonna reach the castle?)  
  
"I know a short cut to the castle." Gebon said going over to a large boulder and moving it aside. There was a deep hole. "Keep your arms to your sides and jump!" With that Gebon jumped in to the hole.  
  
Spike Jumped down the hole.  
  
After a lot of swists and turns Gebon shot out of the end of the tunnel and landed in front of the gates to the Goblin City.  
  
Spike came tumbling after, and landed, none to gracefully, on the dusty ground.  
  
Gebon helped Spike up and pasted the ugly goblin guards, and went in and made his way to the castle with Spike.  
  
Spike looked around as he dusted himself off and followed Gebon.  
  
Gebon stopped in front of the doors to the castle. "Well we're here. Sorry, got to leave you now. Jareth doesn't like me hanging around. I hope to see you again Spike." and Gebon started back towards the gates.  
  
Spike looked really confused, as he watched Gebon go away. Spike rolled his eyes and walked up to the big doors.  
  
Gebon then remembered something, "Spike?".  
  
"Huh? What?" Spike turned around.  
  
"Watch out for a white wolf with green eyes. Her bite is worse then her howl." and then he headed towards the gates.  
  
"Uh... okay..." Spike knocked on the big doors.  
  
The great doors swung open by themselves.  
  
"This place is freaky... and I'm a vampyre..." Spike walked inside, and found himself in Jareth's throne room.  
  
Moro had been wandering the castle aimlessly in her white wolf form, when she saw someone in the throne room. He was paler than was natural, blonde, and gothic-like. He was also cute. But an intruder. She bent her ears back, bared her teeth, and growled low in her throat.  
  
Spike turned at saw the white wolf.  
  
"Oh... you must be the wolf Gebon warned me about... I need to speak to a... Jareth?"  
  
Moro's ears perked at Jareth's name. Why would this intruder want to see Jareth, and why did that name Gebon ring a bell? She sniffed the air and caught his scent. Vampyre. She growled even deeper, hackles rising, and white teeth showing.  
  
Spike backed up, a little hesitant of this white wolf. "I'm not going to hurt anyone... yeah, I am a vampyre, but I already ate. Gebon just told me to see him, Jareth, and uh..." Spike fell silent.  
  
Then she remembered! Gebon was banished from here 14 years ago for killing an elf. This vampyre was lured here. They should really find a slayer for the Underground...Moro relaxed a bit. "Well, vampyre, he's busy right now." she said.(still in wolf form)  
  
"Oh... okay... is something wrong with Gebon? Your reation to his name was... BLOODY HELL!!" A goblin had grabbed onto his pants, and Spike kicked it into the air, in reflex.  
  
Moro rolled her eyes. Kick them when ever you want. Gebon, is a vampyre that was banished from here for killing an elf. Don't trust him. It may be the last thing you do." she then morphed to her human-like form. she was wereing a white poet's blousse(sp?), dark blue jeans, knee-high boots covered by her pants and a blue scarf held back her hair. The poets blousse gave a lot of cleverage.  
  
Spike was stressed out. He could be torn to shreds by this wolf, chased out, and he'd have noowhere to go. He was NOT going near any slayer any time soon. In his distress, he forgot completley of his surroundings and lit a ciggarette. He forgot completly of Gebon's warning of Jareth not liking that. After he put the lighter away, he looked back at the white wolf.  
  
(Remember? Where the goblins sit in the "Magic Dance" scene? Some sit on the shelves, some sit in the pit, some walk around, SOME SIT IN CHAIRS!) Dieja was now dressed in a black peasant blouse, and blue Starrie Howicks. (WHY?!?! WHY DON'T THEY MAKE THOSE ANYMORE!?! WHY?!? I WANT A PAIR!!!! SO BAD!!!!!)  
  
Her hair was back in a bun. She pulled the pins out of it, and her long, silky blonde hair went tumbling to her shoulders. She stood up. And started to dance. She didn't know why, but she danced, without music or making any sound at all.  
  
Moro crossed her arms and looked at the vampyre. "Smoking kills, wait you're already dead! Well if Jareth comes in you'll be in trouble." she started to pace slowly in front of him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm William, but, I kind of abandoned that name... Spike." Spike put out his smoke. "Who are you?"  
  
This 'Spike' wasn't like the other vamps she'd come across. "Moro. Moro is my name. By any chance are you 'Willam the Bloody'?" she said sitting a safe distance.(is he gonna say something about her shifting capabillatys(Sp?))  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am William the Bloody. How do you know of me? And, You can shapeshift?" Spike raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I came across a book in the castle library on vamps. Yes, I can shapeshift into mostly anything." Moro said.  
  
"Interesting..." Spike said, reffering to the shapeshifting. Spike looked out the window anxiously. The sun would rise in about two hours, and he had to stay AWAY from the sun.  
  
Moro noticed him looking at the horison(sp?). "Don't worry, the sun here can't hurt vampyres." she then turned into her wolf form again.  
  
Spike looked at the white wolf.  
  
"Really? Your not just trying to make my heart explode, are you?"  
  
The wolf nodded. "yup. go on the sun is up. try. or are you chicken?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll bloody hell try it..."  
  
Moro watched the vampyre.(*gasp*...*wheeze*) Jareth was walking to the throne room when he heard voices. "yup. go on the sun is up. try. or are you chicken?". Moro's voice! "Fine, I'll bloody hell try it..." said a second. diffinatly not Draco's...Jareth decided to come out of his hiding place.  
  
Spike walked in the sunlight, and didn't like it at all. "I'm still gonna stay away from it." Spike said as he stepped back into the shadows.  
  
Moro shrugged.(*gasp*....*wheeze*)  
  
Spike wanted to light a ciggarete, but didn't. (He's addicted! Give him a break!) Spike noticed Jareth, but didn't KNOW that it was him, nearby, watching them.  
  
Jareth cleared his throat over dramtically. Moro turned her wolf head toward the sound and smiled when she saw Jareth. She bounded over to him knocking him down, licking him to death(ok that sounded REALLY wrong...)  
  
(It did...)  
  
Spike just stood there, not knowing what to say, or do.(*Gasp*... *sweats all over floor*)  
  
"OK Moro I'm glad to see you too!" Jareth said as Moro got him in the mouth(eww! wolf drool!)"Who's your friend? Huh?" Moro got off Jareth and trotted over to Spike, and bark-howled. She put her nose into Spike's palm.  
  
Spike looked at the wolf, then just looked creeped out at the feel of the wet nose.  
  
"She seems to take a liking to you-um what's your name?" Jareth asked standing up.  
  
"William... well, Spike." Spike answerd, looking up from the wolf. He then rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am a vampyre."  
  
Moro shook her glossy coat and walked back to Jareth. "Well, Spike, if you swear that you won't bite any of my subjects you may stay in my castle." Jareth said scratching Moro behind her ears.  
  
"Uh... thanks... I think..." Spike answered.  
  
"My name is Jareth. The Goblin King." Jareth said sitting on his throne one leg propped up on the arm rest. "I don't mean to be a bloody pest, but, I AM a vampyre, and I don't eat the food you do."  
  
Spike pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry Spike, the castle kitchens provide anything." Jareth said.  
  
"Okay then..." Spike leaned against the wall.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Dieja had just woken up, and had already changed into a blue peasant blouse, and a black skirt. She walked downstairs, and had to cross the throne room, to get to the dining room, where she EXPECTED to meet Jareth and Moro.  
  
"So..Spike, where are you from?" Jareth said bored.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, Uh... well... Sunnydale..."  
  
Jareth sat up, "Sunnydale? The Hellmouth?"  
  
"Well yeah..." Spike answered. (*gasp* *wheeze...*)  
  
"Have you met the slayer? She supposely lives around there."  
  
Spike answered, a little pissed off at the name of the slayer.  
  
"Yes, I have. Her names Buffy. She's suchs a =BLEEP!!=  
  
"Hey Spike! Language!" Moro said. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Gebon walked to the stables icy blue eyes gazing around at the magnificent well-bred unicorns. He was looking for one lone black one who thought that the one he now trusted was back, only to catch the scent of vampyre and go crazy. In fact, all the unicorns seemed bothered by Gebon. The vampyre walked unfearfully to Row's stall, and with a vampyre grin he said, "So we meet again." 


	19. Part 19

Spike looked at Moro. "Sorry. So, Tell me about this Gebon, he killed an elf... and he was... banished?" Spike was tempted to light a ciggarette. Dieja walked down the long staircase leading to the throne room. Once she reached the turn, she could hear voices clearly. One voice was of Jareth's, The other voice belonged to Moro, and the last voice, which belonged to Spike, she did not know of. She walked down the remainder of the staircase, and saw Jareth sitting in his throne with one leg on the armrest, Moro was in her wolf form, and a man, no older than 27 looking, was leaning against the wall. He had whitish-blonde hair, and this man was VERY pale, but VERY cute. He wore a blood-red shirt, and on top of it was a leather jacket. He also had black pants on.  
  
"Good Morning, Jareth, Moro!" She said, nodding to them.  
  
Jareth, Moro, and Spike's heads turned to Dieja. "Morning Dieja" Jareth said."Oh Dieja this is Spike, Spike this is Dieja."  
  
Dieja looked at Spike.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey." Spike replied.  
  
Gebon looked at the black half-breed with cold icy blue eyes. Murderer's Row kicked out with his hind legs. "Yes, you remember me, don't you?" Gebon said opening the stall door. Row's eyes glowed blood red and he charged at the vampyre.  
  
"Gebon was banished from here for killing an elf. The sentence would have been death, but he is pracitically immortal, and we couldn't place him in the sun, because sunlight doesn't hurt vampyres here." Jareth said to Spike.  
  
Spike turned his attention away from the woman standing on the staircase.  
  
"Really... and he seem SO polite." Spike rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, but can I have a smoke outside? I can't stand it anymore..."  
  
"Who said you couldn't smoke?" Jareth said.  
  
"Well... Her..." Spike pointed to Moro.  
  
Moro gave a toothy wolf grin at Jareth. "Go on, go outside Spike. Remind me later to duck tape your mouth shut Moro."  
  
Spike walked outside, and cringed at the sun. He quickly walked into the shadows, and lit a ciggarette. (Woah... never seen the sun in over a hundred years... creepy...)  
  
Moro followed Spike. She sat a fair distance from him, just in case he got hungry. Then her sharp ears caught the whinny of a raging unicorn from the stables. She bark-howled at Jareth to get his attention.  
  
Spike heard the whinny of the unicorn also. He just ignored it, though.  
  
"What is it?" Jareth said appearing beside Spike, scaring him half to death.  
  
Spike was startled, almost back to life. (Oh ha. ha.) "Bloody hell! you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry, get used to it." Jareth said. "Something is up at the stables Jareth." Moro said. "Come on. You coming Spike?" Jareth said running through the knee high snow to the stables.  
  
"Uh... sure." Spike followed Jareth and Moro, ingnoring the sun, he still hated it.  
  
(That's so weird... I'm starting to not like going into the sun either... and I have a weird love for the color red...)  
  
Jareth was about to open the doors when he heard a voice and a high pitched whinny from inside. "Move it beast!" said the voice.  
  
Spike stood next to the outside stable walls, and heard Gebon's voice from inside.  
  
Jareth threw the stable doors open, catching Gebon by surpise. "Get the bloody hell of here!!!" Jareth roared to the vampyre. Murderer's Row was laying on the ground silver stuff on his body.(unicorn blood). "As you wish." and with that Gebon dissappeared.  
  
"What a bloody idiot." Spike muttered under his breath. (*Gasp... wheeze...*)  
  
Jareth ran to Row's side. "Good, he's still alive." he said. The black half- breed looked at Jareth with hurt eyes. Jareth then hauled Row to his stall, bandaged his wounds and put fresh food and hay in. They then headed back to the castle. Heading toward the dinning hall. They all sat down Jareth filling Spike in on Row, Gebon, and other things.  
  
"Oh." Is all Spike said. Dieja sat, across from Spike, but stayed silent from him. (Okay, Uh... The thing doesn't happen like, now though) Spike tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So, uh... how did you two meet?" reffering to Jareth and Moro.  
  
Moro burst out laughing, "Long and funny story. Loki and I were at a school dance, when a crowd of girls surrounded two boys, Draco and Jareth. We took them home and talked to them....Loki didn't like Jareth from the start, other way around too. Anyway She ended up duck taping J to a chair, and lots of other stuff happened. Too long to tell you." she finished, kissing Jareth lightly on the cheek.  
  
Spike laughed. "Oh yeah. Funny." Dieja remained silent. She sensed something about this man, (She doesn't know about his vampyrism) like she'd met him somewhere before. Where have I seen this man before? Not here in tthe Underground, of course... most of her hated him, with her life, but, a part of her, loved his presence.  
  
Moro turned to Spike, "So, tell us about yourself Spike."  
  
"Well, Uh, I'm 127... erm... I'm William the Bloody... what is there for me to really tell?" Spike replied Moro.  
  
"Like, um, like your past, how you became a vampyre. You know stuff like that." Moro said siping her peach juice.  
  
Dieja silently ate her strawberries and cream, while Spike talked.  
  
"bloody hell... well, um, I was a poet, over a hundred years ago, and well, I don't really remember who made me a vampyre."  
  
Dieja jumped at the mention of Spike being a vampyre. She spoke, for the first time since the early morning.  
  
"Your a VAMPYRE?" Dieja was amazed.  
  
Loki and Draco walked off the balcony and put Ana in her cradle. "hey where is everybody?" Loki said "it feels like we've been out on that balcony for ever!" (i wonder why that is!) Loi was running down the corrider looking for the Goblin King. she told Draco that she had things to do. (what room r u guyz in?) Loki kicked the dining room doors open. "Moro where the hell is Jareth!" Loki said fiercly.  
  
"Right here Loki," Jareth said "what is it?"  
  
Loki walked right up to Jareth and punched him right in the face.hard  
  
Row was munching oats when he sensed something wrong. He bolted out of his stall and to the castle. The black half-breed took to the sky, bat-like wings beating powerfully.  
  
Loki glared at him. her hands balled into fists.  
  
Spike watched the woman punch Jareth.  
  
Moro ran and pushed Loki to the ground, "Loki Firey! that was uncalled for!" Moro went to Jareth's side to see if he was ok.  
  
Gryffin was walking toward his chambers when he heard a rachet going on in the Dinning hall. He headded there.  
  
"No it wasn't Moro Shapeshifter" Loki yelled jumping to her feet and waving her hand at Moro. She froze. anger in her eyes.  
  
Row ran into the catle and to the dinning hall  
  
"What did I do to you THIS time Loki?" Jareth said making Moro unfreeze.  
  
"Jareth! i saw what you did to Alex!" Loki yelled punching him in the chest.  
  
Dieja stood up, and walked out of the room, not wanting to be there anymore, while Spike just kinda made that "Woah..." face.  
  
Jareth backed away from the angery Loki, "I apologized and she fogave me Loki! I think you are tryng to get vengece on Anastasia, who I killed on accident!!" At that moment Row burst in and charged at Loki(she doesn't know who he is)  
  
Loki looked at the horse with wide eyes and jumped. she hung from the shanalere(sp?) she swung for a second then jump and kicked Jareth in the chest. "i told you never to hurt her or Ana ever again! and you broke your word!" (i know that Loki probally couldn't do that but whatever...)  
  
Jareth felw to the other side of the room hitting it with a thud. Row went over to him, back kicking at loki. Jareth got up and jumped on Murderer's Row's back.  
  
Loki ran to the window and whisled. in flew a large black wolf with large black feathary wings.Loki hopped on its back and she unfolded her own black wings.  
  
Row pawed the ground, "I was out of control Loki!" Jareth yelled at her. Row then reared, and let out an ear pireceing whinny-scream at the sight of the winged-wolf.  
  
"WAS!" Loki yelled back. Her wolf roared a dangerous roar. Loki stared into the goblin kings mismached eyes. not with love like Moro does. her eyes were ful of hate and anger. maybe she was just doing this out of rage on finding out that Jareth had killed Ana to start with but she was also going to risk all the things had fought for becuz of the way he treats Alex  
  
Dieja coudn't stand this fight anymore. Dieja ran in, and stood right behind Loki on her dog, a few meters away, of course, (EEWW!! LIKE I WUOLD STAND THAT CLOSE TO A DOG BUTT!)  
  
"SO BE IT!!!!!" Jareth bellowed at the 'angel'. With that Row jumped out the window and took to the sky, mastering it. Row screamed in challenge at the wolf. Jareth held on to the half-breed's long mane, and with the other hand created a crystal that turned into a brillent sword.  
  
Gryffin ran to an open window and soared out. Roaring and spurting black flames.  
  
Alex heard a loud riot in the Dining Hall, and outside. She ran down throught the Throne Room, and ran into the Dining Hall.  
  
Loki stared after the goblin king. she pulled a spear with a iron blade on the end. her and her wolf took off into the sky. she looked at her opponent who held tightly to the half-breeds mane. she on the other had did not cling to her wolf at all. she was ready for battle. she knew that Jareth could not be killed while he had the dragons heart in him but she could do great damage to the goblin king.  
  
Alex ran to a window, and saw Loki and Jareth in the sky. She yelled, "STOP!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"  
  
Jareth got an idea. He made Row go up higher, and the black beast obeyed.  
  
Loki looked up at the goblin king. he was trying to lure her into a trap.  
  
'Come on she has to follow' Jareth thought, plan B next. He whispered something in Goblin in Row's ear. Row nodded, understanding and went up higher.  
  
Loki glared up at the asshole on the horse. Loki decided that she better follow the Goblin King before he pissed in his pants waiting.  
  
Jareth grinned as Loki followed. On cue, Row turned to a sharp dive to the snowy ground.  
  
Loki watched as the horse dive. Draco watched from the balcony. He didn't really want to get involved. They had to sort this out themselves. "Come on Loki, Come on Jareth." he said not knowing who he wanted to win.  
  
Jareth pulled Row out of the dive. Enough was enough. The King made Row go back up to where loki was.(I WAS TRYING TO DO THE WRONSKI FAINT(FROM HP)  
  
"Jareth you're an a6s6s6h6o6l6e!!" Loki yelled at the Goblin King.  
  
He was furious, "Thats the LAST straw Loki Firey!!!!!!" Jareth then conjured a crystal and threw it at The Angel of Death.  
  
Loki looked at the glass ball (CAT: SOME EXTREMLY NASTY VISIONS COME TO MIND........) zooming at her. She moved slightly to the left.  
  
The crystal followed and hit her winged-wolf, Moloch.  
  
Her wolf roared in pain. "Moloch!! No!!!!" Loki yelled. Loki glared up at Jareth. "So it begins." Loki said under her breath. She pulled out her spear. Her IRON spear. She threw it. It hit Jareth in the chest.  
  
Gryffin was flying to the balcony to where the others were, when a terrible sharp pain racked in his chest. The dragon let out an ear shattering scream- roar, spurting black and red flames, the great dragon fell to the snowy ground. Jareth yelled in intense pain as the spear struck him in the chest, almost looseing his grip on Row's mane.  
  
Loki watched Gryffin fall and Jareth yelling in pain. "Shit! Why did the spear have to hit him in the chest....poor Gryffin."  
  
Gryffin let out a deep rumbling growl from his throat. He got up on all fours, as best he could, and limped to where the 2 shadows of Moloch and Row were and collaped into unconious.\ Jareth pulled the spear out of his chest and it fell point down in the snow. Blood covered the Goblin King's once white poet's shirt.  
  
Loki grinned and snapped her fingers and the spear flew into her hand. "Feeling a little pain Jareth?" she grinned.  
  
Jareth growled a lot of swears in Goblin. Then he remembered that whatever pain he feels Gryffin feels too. The Goblin King created another crystal and hurled it in Loki's direction hitting her in the stomach. Moro was being held back by Draco, she knew Loki and Jareth would have to settle this alone and that Jareth couldn't die because of the dragon heart beating in his chest. But both Gryffin who was laying unconious underneath the battle and Jareth who looked p8i8s8s8e8d and worn out, were both hurt as badly as the other. Gebon watched the fight carefully. If Jareth lost then the vampyres could rule the underground. What the vampyre Gebon did not know was that Jareth couldn't die unless Gryffin died first.  
  
Dieja was upset, she didn't know why, but she was. SHe didn't care about the fight that was currently on, as she walked up into her chambers, shut the door, and stood in the middle of the floor. "Ugh." She tried to produce a  
  
fire~crystal, in hopes that her magic had yet come back. She thought of Spike, the vampyre. A vampyre. And she didn't believe in them. Until now, of course. She laid herself down on her purple-satin sheets, (on her bed dummy) and fell asleep, in hopes that her anger would fade. (she isn't under the covers)  
  
MEANWHILE :  
  
Spike was in his new chambers, that a goblin had led him to. It wasn't as big as most of the rooms, but still, Spike liked it. Probably because it was quite gothic, and had no windows. Even though the sunlight here in the Underground couldn't hurt him, he still hated the sunlight. Spike sat down on his bed, and buried his face in his hands. He would vamp out, soon. He had no control of what he did when he was vamped out. He didn't want to, but, it was too late. He was already up, and walking around the castle. He passed Dieja's door, and, for no reason at all, opened the door, and walked in. Spike saw Dieja sleeping silently on her bed, and a few candles here and there were glowing softly, casting an eerie glow around the room. Spike stared at Dieja, and walked over to her sleeping self, without a sound. He looked down at her neck, highly tempted. It wouldn't do harm... he thought. But, mabey he shouldn't... whoops. To late. He was already vamped out. He leaned down, and bit into her bloodstream, and didn't take much. He sat up, and "un vamped out."  
  
Dieja stirred, but remained asleep as William the Bloody walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. (Okay... g7a7y7e7s7t ((remove 7's)) post of the century... whatever.) Dieja's eyes fluttered open, and she felt a stinging pain in her neck. She put her hand to it, and pulled it back, and looked at it. Blood. It was mostly healed, though the mark would never go away. She forgot completly of the fight with Jareth and Loki, and tied a silvery scarf around her neck, covering the wound.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Moro yelled, she couldn't stand it any longer. Row landed. Moro turned into a hawk and flew down to the injured Jareth and Gryffin(still unconious). Loki was lead to her chambers by Draco. "Jareth? Say something!" Moro said landing next to Murderer's Row, morphing back and taking Jareth off the half-breed's back.  
  
Alex looked down through the window, down at Moro, with Jareth. Alex looked really scared at the sight of the blood.  
  
"I'll live." Jareth said simply, then he noticed Gryffin. Lying there. Gryffin stirred. The great dragon opened his green and yellow eyes.  
  
Dieja kind of stumbled as she walked down to the throne room. Spike looked down from the dining halls balcony, and jumped down. He landed on his feet, and looked at the wounded dragon and Goblin King. (he's a vampyre! I don't care how high up it was! His bones can't break!)  
  
"Damn!" Gebon said quietly. "The Goblin King is still alive." he then got an idea. He picked up a pebble and threw it hard at Row's rump. The Black beast reared, whinnyed, and took off, head lowered for a point, chasing Spike, thinking it was him.  
  
Spike's eyes widened, as the black beast ran towards him. (Why is Gryffin mad at Jareth?)  
  
"No Row!!" Jareth bellowed, but too late, Murderer's Row got the pointy end of his horn into Spike's back.  
  
Blood poured from Spikes mouth. He had been stabbed in the stomach before, but not like that. Pain ran all through his body, and he didn't say anything, as he suffered.  
  
Relizing his mistake too late Row backed up and Spike fell, for what looked like in slow motion. The half unicorn nudged Spike gentley with his muzzle.  
  
Spike lay on the ground, pian ringing through his body, still, not saying anything.  
  
Jareth turned away from the grusome sight. Moro did the same. Row let out a soft whinny and lay beside the injured Spike, wing around him, he had never killed before.  
  
Spike felt his wound healing, but, still, he would have a scar there forever. He stood up, slowly and silently.  
  
Row nuzzled Spike's hand affectionatly. "He seems to have taken to you Spike. " Jareth said standing with help from Moro. 


	20. Part 20

Spike gave a short smile, for he still hurt, but not as much. "Well... that just completes the day, doesn't it?" He grunted, as the rest of his pain dissapeared. "Never been stabbe like that before..."  
  
Jareth grinned, "Well, Spike I have to be off. If you want to you can put Mrderer's Row in his stall for me." and with that he and Moro disappeared. Gryffin had also disappeard, leaving the vampyre and the unicorn alone.  
  
Spike looked at the unicorn, and led him to his stall. He closed the stall door, and looked into the unicorn's eyes.  
  
MEANWHILE: Dieja was a little light-headed, as she leaned against a wall in the throne room, and sank to the floor.  
  
Gebon had gone back in the stables cursing and fuming. He had meant for the beast to finish the arrogant Goblin King off. Instead he gets the rookie vampyre.  
  
Spike looked at Gebon, and frowned. He now had a deep hate for this one vampyre. Spike growled and looked back at the black unicorn named Murderer's Row.  
  
"Oh hello Spike." Gebon said leaning against a wall. Row backed into his stall, ears bent back and red eyes frightned. "Why growl at me?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, and stroked the unicorns mane. Without glancing at Gebon, he said, simply. "Weren't you banished from here?"  
  
Row was calmed slightly by Spike stroking his mane. Gebon looked surpised that the beast wasn't attacking the vampyre. Looking at Spike he said, "Who told you that?"  
  
"Who else would? Jareth." Spike sneered, continuing to stroke the unicorn gently. The sun outside, was setting.  
  
"So, you've met Mr. Tighty Whitey eh?" Gebon said(SORRY JARETH!!!!! I'M TRYING TO MAKE GEBON AS MEAN AS POSSIBLE...IN REAL LIFE I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH U WEARING SPANDEX...)  
  
Spike frowned, still not looking at the vampyre. The sun was now completly under the horizon, and the stars were starting to come out.  
  
"Well Spike buddy I have to go. But we'll see each other again real soon." Gebon said clapping Spike on the back and dissappearing.  
  
Spike looked at the spot where Gebon once was, and then walked up to the castle, looking for Jareth. (aawww... salem's curled up in the couch... that's so adorable! ^-^)  
  
Dieja was now standing up, but still in the throne room, thinking. About what? How Spike had bit her, and how much she hated him. But, she couldn't help feeling a longing for his presence...  
  
Row whinnyed at Spike to come back. Everytime someone left him he always got hurt.  
  
Spike heard the unicorn whinnying for him, and promised the unicorn he would come back, very soon.  
  
Row understood and went ot the back of his large stall and fell asleep. Somewhere in the stables a loud and strong neigh was heard.  
  
Spike turned, and ran back to the stables, to see what was wrong.  
  
There stood a magnificent white unicorn. Long silky mane and tail, deep saffire blue eyes, crystal hooves and horn, and bulgding musles. Artek. (SPIKE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS)The unicorn gazed into Spike's eyes as though seaching for his soul.  
  
William the Bloody was transfixed by the unicorn, and couldn't tear his eyes away, though he wanted to, very much.  
  
The unicorn broke the gaze and ran through the stable doors, into the snow, and out of sight.  
  
Spike watched to unicorn tear out of the stables, then he ran up to the castle, ran inside, and looked for Jareth.  
  
Jareth was up and about. Moro had spent awhile trying to get the bandages to stick. The goblin King was wearing what he was be4 except no blood stains. He was about to check if Spike had come back when he saw the vampyre in the throne room.  
  
Spike turned and faced Jareth. "Okay... I have two bloody problems; One, Gebon returned once again, and two, A white unicorn just took off."  
  
"Gebon won't come back for awhile. I just saw to that and my white unicorn, Artek, is allowed to run free. He doesn't like confinement. Beautiful thing isn't he?" Jareth said sitting in his throne. He conjured a crystal that he dropped on the ground and turned into a chair. "Sit down Spike. Looks as if you've just seen a ghost."  
  
Spike took of his leather jacket, and sat down. Spike looked at the Goblin King, and thought of that blonde-haired woman... the woman he vamped out on... Dieja, her name was...  
  
"Let me guess, you got a look in Artek's eyes? eh?" Jareth said  
  
Spike stared at Jareth for a momnet, the replied; "Uh... yeah... does Artek do that to everyone?"  
  
"Unicorn eyes are full of different things Spike. In Artek, he looks into your very heart and soul, if you have one. You see love, passion, courage, and bravery. But in Murderer's Row's eyes, you see fear, rejection, exile, helplessness, and hate. To put it in a simpler way: Good and Bad. Except Row wasn't bad from the begining. Al those things you see in his eyes were demonstrated on him." Jareth finished.  
  
"nice speech." Spike said, impressed. "And, I only have enough of a soul to love someone." (okay... get Jareth to send a goblin, to get Dieja...)  
  
"Well enough of me speaking, if you need anything ask one of my goblins. I have to go check on Gryffin." Jareth leaving to Gryffin's chambers.  
  
"Al'ight." Spike nodded to Jareth as he left. Spike stood up, and walked to his gothic chambers. Spike sat down on his black-sheeted bed, and stared at the single falme, on a white candle. Then, his sensitve vampyre ears picked up on someone moving towards Spike's chambers, and, sure enough, Dieja walked in, with a white scarf tied around her neck. Her cheeks were a soft rosey color, but she wasn't smiling. She moved slowly, and fixed her eyes, right into the vampyres.  
  
"Hey." Spike greeted, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Hello." Dieja replied, staring still at Spike, just not as intently as before.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"Did you harm me while I was sleeping?" Dieja asked, now looking down at the floor.  
  
"Why, If I did, what would you do?"  
  
"Well, there isn't much I could do."  
  
"Yes, yes I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"WHY."  
  
"I'm a vampyre, what do you expect?"  
  
"I never belived in vampyres, ever since I came to the Underground, that is."  
  
Spike looked at Dieja curiously. Dieja contiued; "I never thought... that a vampyre, would ever come to the Underground, not after Gebon.  
  
"Well, I'm here now. Yes, your regualr William the Bloody, at your service."  
  
Dieja turned to leave.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Out. Come with me." Spike shrugged and followed Dieja.  
  
Casera had been in her chambers crying. She hated fights, espiecally(sp?)when her uncle got involved. He was the only one who cared about her ever since her mother was killed by a vampyre named Gebon. And her father couldn't care less for poor Casera. 'Stop this Casera' she told herself. 'You are old enough to deal with this.' Then she thought of something terrible, 'What if Uncle Jareth doesn't truley care about me? And he's just pretending that he does until that vampyre, Gebon, comes and gets me?' but another voice inside her said: 'He is sometimes cruel but family and friends he never jokes about.' Casera was settled with that answer. She wiped away her tears, put on a heavy coat, and left for the stables. Jareth walked to Gryffin's chambers. "Come in Jareth." Gryffin said senseing he was out there. The Goblin King quietly opened the doors. Gryffin was laying on his belly on the bed, head facing the window. The room was designed for a dragon. The bed was large, with no drapings on it, the silk sheets were a blue-green color. The wood on it had dragon carvings on it. In fact everything had something to do with a dragon. Jareth silently called it 'The Dragon Chamber'. "You feeling any better?" Jareth asked. "Why do you and Loki always fight?" was Gryffin's answer. Jareth sighed, "I don't know. She still has something against me-" "Anastasia" Gryffin said cutting him off.  
  
Dieja walked out into the cool, brisk, night air. Spike followed close behing. She walked down the long steps of the castle entrance, and walked quickly through the Goblin City. She kept on walking, out of a side entrance to the Gobling City, to avoid the Garbage Pit and those awful Garbage People.  
  
"What?" said Jareth. "Anastasia. Loki still doen't forgive you for killing her." Gryffin said. "But I didn't kill, or murder, or anything. In a way she made the choice of dieing." Jareth answered, walking to the window over looking his Labyrinth.  
  
Dieja contiued to walk, very fast, so spike had to struggle to keep up without running. Dieja walked into the Labyrinth, and, while Spike was looking around, she walked away, leaving him in the Labyrinth. She knew how to solve the Labyrinth, so she couldn't get lost.  
  
Araie was walking through the Labyrinth when he saw a blone gothic-like man looking a bit lost.(Spike and Araie havn't met yet)  
  
Spike turned and saw the wolf, and greeted him with a nod of his head.  
  
"Hello." said Araie simply. "You lost or something-er what's your name?"  
  
"Erm, I'm William, and I, yes. I am lost."  
  
"Well, my name is Araie. What is your destination Willam?" the Borren said sitting.  
  
"Actually, I just came from the castle, but this blonde woman... Dieja, I think her name is, pulled me out here, and then just left."  
  
Araie laughed, "Dieja eh? Well, follow me." and he caught her scent and followed it.  
  
Dieja saighed as she walked back to the castle. She was sick of not having her magic anymore. She was going to ask Jareth if he could help her, in any way, to get her magic back now, or sooner.  
  
Jareth was tired. So he left Gryffin and went to his chambers.(lame.....)  
  
Loki petted Moloch (her winged-wolf) softly. she climbed on his back and took of. she soar past thge castle. stone windows flashing by her. she Moloch stopped at the window of the room Jareth was in she stared at him.  
  
Jareth removed his shirt(yummy!)that had a bandage from the spear wound on it, took off his boots and climbed into bed.  
  
Moloch bared his teeth at the goblin king. Moloch remembered him from his past. how could he ever forget that cold heart.  
  
Jareth turned over, facing the window. He practically fell out of bed when he saw Loki and Moloch. Loki glared at him (gasp.....wheeze.....) "What is it Loki? I'm trying to sleep." Jareth said agitated "i can tell" Loki said coldly. She scratched Molochs head. "you should really keep your windows locked" she said pushing his window open. Jareth rolled his eyes and stood up beside the bed. "I'm not in the mood Loki. Go away. Don't you have a baby to look after?" Dieja changed her mind, and decided to go to bed, instead. She didn't feel like walking all the way back to her castle. Loki glared coldly at him. "i bet you would know all about that wouldn't you". Loki opened the window more so she and Moloch could come in. "For the last time Loki. It wasn't my choice or fault Ana died." Jareth said creating a crystal behind his back, just in case.(DOES LOKI HAVE HER SPEAR THING?) Loki pulled her iron spear. "i never said it was your fault...but you could have safed her" LOki said slowly. "You're right for once Loki. I could have saved her. Just like Moro could have saved her sister and parents." The Goblin King said. "Moro could have but she was still young. you weren't" Loki said glaring at her. Moloch layed down on the floor. Loki layed down nexted to Moloch Jareth shook his head, "No Loki, age has nothing to do with it." "what would you know about it, your almost 245 years old, or something" Loki said feeling Moloch soft fur Jareth seemed to find what Loki said amusing, "Actually, 648." Loki rolled her eyes "what ever" Spike looked around as he followed Araie. Araie lead Spike to Dieja. Lokli looked at Moloch. he was baring his teeth and growling at JAreth. Jareth raised an eyebrow at Moloch. "What?" "he remembers you" Loki said turning her head to look at JAreth "from very far back" Jareth looked into Moloch's eyes.(*gasp*...*wheeze*) "he remembers the time he saw you in the forest a long time ago" Loki said looking at Jareth "stop eyeing eachother like that!" Jareth broke the eye contact and thought, "Oh yes!"(..enlighten me on what j did to Moloch plez(that sounded EXTREMLY wrong!!!...ew..just ew.)) "he remembers that summer day when a very young Moloch was caught in a hunting trap, his small leg was bleeding freely. he told me that he saw you. you walked up and stared at him for a moment then walked away" Loki said glareing at Jareth with eyes full of hate "don't deny it, i know it happened" (she really does becuz she an Angel. Angels know every thing about people or animals past) "you left him to die....you monster" Lolki said slowly Jareth rolled his cold mismatched eyes, "What? The mutt couldn't free himself? Its called nature Loki." "what do you mean mutt! he has a purer soul than you do! Nature is one of the most powerful forces in this world but at a young age Moloch wasn't strong enough to free himself!" LOki said standing up and pulling her iron spear. "You really want kill me? Go ahead give it your best shot. Gryffin will be feeling everything I do. Cause him suffering again. And what about Moro? Have you thought of her? Or are thinking only of yourself, 'Angel'?" Jareth said pulling out a crystal that had red smoke in it.(A REMEMBERALL!!!...HAHAHA! UM NO...) Loki closed her eyes than charged at Jareth (u know when San attack Lady Eboshi? and shes charging at her yelling? its just like that) Jareth threw the crystal to the ground, causing it to explode into red smoke making Loki and Moloch cough. Jareth went to the open window and whisled.  
  
Row was munching oats when he heard his master's call. He answered by escaping the stables and taking to the air. "ah Jareth a clever trick" LOki said jumping on to Moloch back "but not clever enough!" Jareth grinned at Loki and jumped out the window and onto Row's back. A cold breeze blew past the Goblin King chilling him to the bone.(he's not wereing a shirt...chilly) But he ignored it, snaping his fingers he was dressed in black poet's shirt with a black vest, black boots and dark grey tights. Loki grinned evilly and snapped her fingers also. she was now wearing a grey shirt and a black skirt. she had sort of a black wolf fur cape (like San has)and a red mask with black marking covered her face. Row snorted at Moloch. Jareth then made a sword appear in his right hand while his left held onto Row's mane. Moloch roared in reponse. Loki held up her spear waiting.waiting for Jareth to make the first move.  
  
Dracoo walked on to the balcony and saw LOki and Jareth preparing for a fight. his breathe caught in his throat. "No Loki!" Loki looked at her opponent. he was weak. he was afraid of falling. he had to cling to his stead. LOki sat not holding on at the slightest 


	21. Part 21

Jareth was distracted by draco's out cry. Row screamed-whinnyed at Moloch in reponsonse.  
  
Loki saw that Jareth was mildly distracted she took it as a chance to knock him off Row. Loki kicked Moloch forward. she rammed right into Row trying to knock Jareth off. it almost worked.  
  
Jareth had almost lost his balance off Row. The Goblin King glared at Loki with hate in his eyes. He made a swipe with his sword at her but his anger controlling him hitting Moloch instead.  
  
"NO Moloch! No!" Loki yelled her face full of concern. then a large grin spread across her face. Loki began to sing.  
  
Jareth's grin disappeared when loki sarted to sing and he growled a naughty word in Goblin.  
  
Loki stopped singing. she started to laugh at Jareth. "Jareth you can't win!"  
  
"Neither can you Loki!!" Jareth bellowed back, then he relized he didn't have his sword, Loki did.  
  
Loki grinned "well would you look at that! i have two weapons and you have known!"  
  
Jareth, growled (he has a growling problem...) and dug his heels into Row's sides making him give some distance from Loki and Moloch.  
  
"ah running" Loki said calmly "your scared  
  
Jareth grinned and made a spear appear in his right hand and a sword appear in his left, letting go of Row's mane.  
  
Loki took the sword and throw it down to the ground. she pulled her flaming sword. she grinned at Jareth.  
  
Jareth visibly paled. Row seemed scared of the flaming sword too. Jareth set his jaw and made a sheath(a sword holder thing) appear on his belt and put the sword in while he held on to the spear. No hands on Row's mane.  
  
Loki past flashed be4 her eyes. when her parents died. when she first shifted.when she went to Hogwarts. when she meet Draco and Jareth. Draco preposing(sp?). when she became and angel. when she died  
  
Jareth decided to act, he threw the spear as hard as he could at Loki. Then something red shot past taking the spear with it.(new character!!!....no its not a unicorn)  
  
Loki snapped backk into the present. "what the hell was that?" Loki whispered in Moloch ear.  
  
Jareth and Row were just as confused. "Hey Jareth! Good to see you again!!! and good aim too!" said a deep growly voice. "Where are you? and Who are you?" Jareth said looking everywhere.  
  
The overlordess (okay, fine, she's a girl, BUT noone knows that exept her closest advisors) looked out her castle window. She produced her blue- electric crystal ball, and willed it to show the Goblin King's castle. She saw Loki, a known DeathAngel, (hey, I read this great book called the DarkAngel... he was much like Loki... 'cept he was a vampyre... and evil.) and Jareth, fighting. She frowned, stood up, and put on her sparkling black cloak. She put the hood up, and her face was completly covered. She dissapeared. Where to? The Goblin Castle.  
  
Loki looked around too. Moloch somehow did not seem nervous at all.  
  
The Overlordess appeared in the Goblin City, and the busy streets suddenly stopped to stare at this stranger. Little did they know, that she was one of the most powerful beings there ever was. She moved silently towards the Castle, and climbed to steps.  
  
"What? Don't remember me?" the voice said. iT did ring a bell thought Jareth. Then the creature showed himself. "Didn't expect me back? No warm welcome? Just kidding!" the creature was a dragon. He was a blood red clolor with a gold under belly. 2 horns growing out of his skull, one broken in half, a horn on his nose and dark choclate eyes.  
  
She smirked and walked up to the big doors, and they opened by themselves. She walked if, and looked around at the mess the Goblins had made of this castle.  
  
"who the are you? and why did you stop are battle before it barely began!" Loki said angrily flying up next to Jareth.  
  
"My name is Bruno. I'm an old friend of Gryffin's and Jareth's." the red dragon replied flapping his bat-like wings. Unlike Gryffin, Bruno had black spines going from the top of his head to the tip of of his tail.  
  
The Overlordess was now on the Goblin King's chamber level, and stood outside Jareth's door. She was about to knock on it.  
  
(make Jareth really, really mean to her, until she shows who she is) Alex was sewing a puppet, a firey puppet for Loki's Christmas presesnt. She was busy attaching red and orange colored threads to the pinkish, hairless body to the puppet, when a knock was heard at her door.  
  
"Come in!" Alex accepted.  
  
Dieja walked in, looking very pale indeed. She had a scarf tied around her neck, and moved very slowly.  
  
"What's the matter Dieja?" Alexandria asked, as she made room for Dieja to sit down on her bed. Dieja sat down, and sighed, staring into space.  
  
"You know Spike? That vampyre?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I've seen him once, and heard his name from somewhere in the Faerie City, but I haven't actually MET him..." Alexandria answered, worried.  
  
Dieja took off the scarf, and showed Alex the marks the vampyre had made on her neck.  
  
Alex gasped.  
  
"Didn't Jareth say that he would have Spike staked if he hurt anyone?"  
  
"Yes, he did. And that's the problem. I want to tell Jareth, so Jareth would get rid of Spike, but, a small part of me just-"  
  
"What? What is it?" Alex asked when Dieja paused.  
  
"Loves him." Dieja finished.  
  
(okay, now THIS is the gayyest post of all)  
  
"Bruno?" Jareth asked. "Yes, remember? At Hogwarts? The war old Friend! My troops were the ones that killed off the rest of the Death Eaters after King Black and Voldemort were taken care of!" Bruno said then he looked at Loki. "Ah, Loki! I remember you! You and um..Moro. You've grown." he said eyeing her. "Alright Bruno enough of that." Jareth said with a smile, "Why did you stop our fight?" he asked. Bruno crossed his arms, "Because I've seen too much blood shed lately." "You're a war dragon, you are supposed to not mid blood shed." Jareth said pointly. The red dragon rolled his dark chocolate eyes, "Nevermind, come on I want to see the castle." and so all 5 of them headed for Jareth's window to get back in the castle. When all were in his chambers, which was a bit hard for Bruno, he got half-way stuck through the window, they heard a knock at the chamber door.  
  
The Overlordess waited at the door. Her cloak hood was low enough so that it covered her eyes, and the rest of her face was covered in shadows. So, she could easily be mistaken for a man. She magically changed her voice to sound like a young mans, no older that 27. (what is is with me and 27 year old characters?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
"Now who could that be?" Jareth asked noone inparticular. "Come in." he said  
  
(did ya do that poll?) The Overlordess walked in, and slighly bowed to the Goblin King. (make Jareth really cruel)  
  
Jareth crossed his arms and glared with cold eyes at the intruder. "Who are you and what business are you here for?" asked the Goblin King. "Hey Jareth be nice." said Bruno.  
  
Ophileia stood up striat, surpised at the king's rudeness. She decided to play along...  
  
"I have travel, quite a ways. Please shelter me, my King."  
  
Jareth mumbled something rude in Goblin(he does that a lot). "You may stay. Bruno here will take you to your chambers." he said then he rounded on the very silent Loki. "We'll have a chat later." then stormed off to the throne room to kick some goblins(good stress reliver!). Bruno was also tired but chose best by following the King's orders. "Come on." he said to the not known yet overlordess and headed out into the halls where his claws clicked on the floor.  
  
Opheila snarled, and asked the dragon a question.  
  
"How loyal are you to your Overlord?"  
  
(noone really knows much about the Overlordess, so they just guess that she's a guy)  
  
"And, how loyal would you be, to your Goblin King? Would you go tell him, tell him a secret, meant to be kept unsaid?"  
  
The red dragon laughed, "He's not MY Goblin King and I don't have an Overlord. You see I don't live here. Why? You know J or something?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret? I VERY important secret?" She wispered, still with a man's voice as she stood in the doorway of her chambers that the red dragon had led her to.  
  
The red dragon thought. "Well, it depens on what it has to do with."  
  
"The Overlord of the Underground." Ophelia answered. "What do you know of him?"  
  
Bruno grinned, "This is only my second visit here. I don't know too much of the Underground. I'm a War dragon. I was raised to kill and destroy. Not learn about overlords." He sensed something not right about this man. Gryffin had finally gotten out of his chambers and was currently wandering the halls when he heard two persons talking. One sounded like- Bruno! He hadn't seen him for a long time. The other voice didn't sound familar though. The green dragon listened quietly  
  
Ophelia smiled. She lifted up her arm, and waved her hand. The door behind Bruno slammed closed. She turned around, and changed her voice. Her voice was soft, and wispery. She put down the hood of her cloak, making her shiny black hair tumble down onto her shoulders. She then turned and faced the dragon.  
  
"I am the overlordess." she smiled.  
  
(Okay... you know in x-men... Rouges hair? The strands of hair on the front- sides of her hair? that's what Ophelia looks like... the hair, I mean... silver hair in the front, the rest is a siny black... I stink at giving desc...)  
  
Gryffin listened at the door.  
  
The red dragon growled and moved away from the overlordess. "Thats your damn secret woman? Your the Overlordess? Wait till Jareth hears of this." and he started towards the door.  
  
"Stop. Don't." She frowned, pissed that she could be so stupid as to tell this dragon.  
  
Bruno turned to Ophelia head so close to her's, "What kind of secret is that, Overlordess? Hm?!" Being a war dragon meant losing your temper a lot. And when Bruno lost his temper everyone would give him his space.  
  
"You don't want to know, dragon." She shot at Bruno, temper flaring. (Call Lizzy, I want to her to be here too! ^_^)  
  
Bruno growled deep in his throat at the Overlordess.  
  
Gryffin had to break this up or things could get ugly. He knocked.  
  
Ophelia gasped, and pulled up her hood, but didn't bother to tuck back her hair or change her voice.  
  
"Come in whoever you are." Bruno growled. Gryffin entered, "Hello Bruno." "Gryff? Gryff! It is you!" Bruno declared forgeting the Overloress momenteraly. "Who is this?" Gryffin asked already knowing. Bruno pulled down The Overlordess's hood. "A trouble maker old friend. Trying to hurt Jareth I presume."  
  
Ophelia shot a look at the dragon, and said;  
  
"Why, WHY do you not trust me?"  
  
(does he even BELIEVE her?)  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Spike walked down to the room Jareth was in.  
  
"Hey Jareth. Something's wrong in this castle, I can sense it. Do you know of anything that's happening here?"  
  
Loki sat on the stone floor with Moloch.oloch, i hate that Bruno for stopping there fight, he had no right" Loki told Moloch in wolf  
  
Row was also in Jareth's chambers. His hooves not making a sound on the hard floor.  
  
"So, you are the overlord?" Gryffin asked trying to keep Bruno away from her.  
  
Dieja stood up, and walked down to the throne room where Jareth was, kicking around goblins. Spike was outside, having a smoke.  
  
"Jareth, I have something I want to tell you, about Spike, I mean."  
  
Jareth sat in his throne and pinched the gridge of his nose, headache...Too much in one day. "What is it Dieja?"  
  
Ophelia glared at Bruno, then looked at Gryffin.  
  
"Yes, Yes I am."  
  
Loki stood up "lets go" she said in wolf (every time Loki talks to Moloch its in wolf and no one can understand it). Moloch stood and followed Loki to her chambers  
  
"I belive you, but why come here? Now? and for what reason?" Gryffin said kindly.  
  
"Nevermind, you look stressed enough."  
  
Dieja turned to leave.  
  
"No its alright, tell me." Jareth said  
  
Dieja turned and faced Jareth once more.  
  
"Well, what did you tell Spike, to never do, prior to his arrival?"  
  
Jareth looked Dieja in the eye, "I told him never to bite anyone, and if he got hungry to come to me."  
  
Dieja tilted her head to the side, then straited it again.  
  
"Well, he didn't listen to you."  
  
Jareth got up, "Who'd he bite Dieja? Tell me!" Dieja sighed, and took off the scarf she had put on again, after she had left Alex's chambers.  
  
"Me." Jareth looked at the mark on her neck and growled. The Goblin King made a crystal appear turning it into a pointy stake. "I'll kill him!" he said running past Dieja and out the door Spike went through before. Loki and Molch walked quickly to her chambers. Loki opened her door and Moloch jumped in. he layed down in front of the warm fire. Moro had been in the library, and now made her way to loki's chambers. She knocked. Loki heard Jareth yell echo threw the castle. "kill who?" Loki said standing up. she dissapeared and reappeared in the throne room. "hey Jareth who are you going to kill?"  
  
The Overlordess smirked, and didn't answer Gryffin. She tried to shift away from them, but Bruno just made her stay in place by holding her shoulder. (sorry!)  
  
Moro also disappeared when she heard Jareth's yell and reappeared in the throne room. "Let go of her Bruno." gryffin said calmly. "Tell us. Please?"  
  
"hey Jareth who are yo going to KIll!?!" Loki repeated more firmly "Why?" She snarled. "WHY?" "Spike thats who Loki!!" Jareth bellowed Dieja quickly tied the scarf on her neck again. "why?" Loki said running up to stand next to Jreth "Stubborn aren't you?" Bruno said letting The over lordess's shoulder go. Gryffin threw a look to shut him up. "Sorry, for bothering you-whats your name?" Gryffin said as he lead Bruno out of the chamber. "Because he bit Dieja! Thats why!" Jareth spat. "But....but...you can't kill him!" Loki said standing in front of the goblin king blocking him.  
  
"Ophelia, my names Ophelia" "Oh can't I?!" he said pushing Loki out of the way and broke into a run. Dieja sat down on the rim of the pit, her hands buried in her face.  
  
"no you can't!" Loki roared. she appeared in front of him with her flaming sword ready. her eyes were all red. blood red.  
  
Gryffin nodded and walked with Bruno to his chambers.  
  
Casera was walking the halls when she heard her uncle yelling. She peeked through a crack in a door, and gasped. Loki had her flaming sword out and Jareth was tring to get by.  
  
"I don't have the time or energy Loki, now move it!" Jareth bellowed at the Angel of Death.  
  
Dieja jumped up.  
  
"Put down your sword Loki. You've threatend enough today. God, aren't you supposed to be an angel?"  
  
"i am an Angel! the angel of Death" Loki said not taking her eyes away from the stunned Goblin King "its just CAN'T kill Spike!"  
  
"Just put down your sword, Loki, and let Jareth pass. The Goblin King is the Goblin King. Let him do what he wants." "NO!" Loki roared back "I told him that if he wanted to stay he couldn't bite anyone, and if he did he'd get staked!!" Jareth yelled disappearing and reappearing out side near Spike. Little did he know that Casera folowed and watched from a bush. Dieja put her hand behind her back, and wanted so bad to form a crysat. She felt a tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers, and then a smooth, warm crystal on her fingers. Her magic was back. Dieja wanted to leap in joy, but didn't. Instead, she remaind calm.  
  
"Just put your sword away, Loki.  
  
"Dieja, i understand that you fell for him. i can feel it, its a angel thing" Loki said to Dieja "i don't want to hurty anyone but Jareth can't kill Spike. he just can't".  
  
Dieja gave Loki that "Don't defy me" look, and asked;  
  
"Why. I doubt he would, anyway."  
  
"He's not going to kill Spike, I know that he won't. Now, just put your sword away."  
  
(if Loki refuses, I'll make Dieja throw the crysal at her)  
  
"because if Jareth kills Spike and hes not a slayer, he be a murderer(sp?)" Loki said running after Jareth "than ill have to take him away!(Loki says that alot...)  
  
Jareth stepped in front of Spike so they were about a meter apart. The stake Jareth had was in his sleeve. "Hello, Spike." Jareth said.  
  
Casera was watching Jareth and Spike when someone came up and grabbed her from behind. "Miss me?" Gebon said in his vamped out state.  
  
Dieja was starting to get ticked.  
  
"Put the sword down. Leave Jareth alone." Spike heard, with his sensitive ears, someone say; "Miss me?" Spike ran over to the bushes, and saw Gebon grabbing Casera.  
  
"look Dieja i don't want hurt Jareth i just don't want him to make a BIG mistake!" LOki said firmly keeping her red eyes on the goblin king  
  
"Ah Spike, hungry?" Gebon said holding up Casera, who was crying. "Put Casera down now Gebon!!!" Jareth bellowed taking out the stake.  
  
"Have you even THOUGHT of how much you have been hurting HIM? You have been harassing him, and blaming him, for something he didn't even want to do." Dieja whipped the crystal from behing her back, and threw it at loki, but, it stopped about halfway between them, and exploded into an array of color and heat. "Jareth! So we meet again. And you've forgotten, I can't die!" Gebon said glancing at the stake. "what the hell?" Loki yelled. Loki turned quickly as she heard an unfamiliar voice. she moved over to the bush. "who the hell are you?" Loki asked. Spike stared at the stake, that would of found it's way to his heart if he hadn't run over to the bush. Spike ran, ran way back, behind Gebon, hopefully making him think that Spike had left. "Put her down gebon. You've caused too much damage to me and my family." Jareth said dangerously. "What? Are you still mourning on the loss of what you called a sister?!" Gebon said laughing. Jareth then remembered something. "Come on stake me Jareth! I dare you!" The vampyre said teasinly, and put Casera down where she crawled over to Spike (she doesn't know that he's a vamp) Spike looked down at Casera.  
  
"Don't get to close to me girl." he snarled.  
  
He slowly and silently sprinted towards Gebon, without his noticing.Spike took out a knife, (hey... you know how David Bowie has one blue eye and one brown? look at the logo... I just noticed that...) and was prepared to slit his throat. He motioned to Jareth to pretend that he, Spike, was not there. "You've forgotten one thing, gebon." Jareth said (now slit his throat!) Spike whipped the knife around Gebon's throat, and cut into it. Spike was on the verge of vamping out at the sight of blood, even though it wasn't blood that a vampyre could drink. Jareth smiled, "The curse only lasts 200 years." Then Gebon exploded into dust. Jareth then walked up to Spike and held the stake up. Spike stood up, and paled at the sight of the raised stake, (even though he's already really, really REALLY pale... whatever.)  
  
Spike gulped, and took a step backwards. 


	22. Part 22

The Goblin King smiled and took the stake in both hands, broke it in two, and threw the pieces to the ground where it disappeared.  
  
Spike looked confused when Jareth broke the stake apart.  
  
"What you did to Dieja was on instinct. I'm sorry for acting harsh against you Spike." Jareth said. He then turned to Casera and picked her up in his arms. She gave him a big hug(Everyone: aww!!). "Casera means a lot to me," the Goblin King said not looking at the vampyre, "Thanks."  
  
Spike stared in amaziment, then looked back at Jareth.  
  
"How did you know I hurt Dieja?"  
  
"Dieja told me." Jareth said simply  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Dieja told... you. Okay then..."  
  
Spike pulled out a ciggarete, and walked away.  
  
(k, um... make Jareth do something to Ophelia... make Brno or Gryffin tell Jareth that she's a girl, but not that she's the overlordess or something... like uh... then like, beat her up or something... I DON'T KNOW!!)  
  
Jareth turned to Dieja, "Can you take Casera to her chambers? I need to check on the unicorns."  
  
Dieja took Casera, and said;  
  
"Hey, Casera, can I show you something?"  
  
Dieja pulled out a crystal, and threw it high into the air, where it exploded into a playful array of colors and shapes.  
  
Casera was in awe, she'd seen her uncle do stuff like that, but it always amazed her. Jareth started towards the stables, "You want to come Spike? Unless I'm mistaken, Row would like a visit."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Sure."  
  
When Jareth opened the barn doors Row stuck his head out of his stall, so did Azure.  
  
(ha! This cracks me up! Here is Bush's answer to; WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD? I don't care it the chicken crossed the road. I just want to know if the chicken is on our side. Either he's on our side, or he's not. There's no in between here.  
  
HA!)  
  
Ophelia decided to stay in that room, so she produced a sparkling blue- electric crystal diamond (I changed it to a diamond from a sphere) and willed it to show The Faerie Queen.  
  
"Haven't seen her since that big fight we had so many years ago..."  
  
Jareth walked over to Row first, "Hey, Row. What are you thinking? Hm?" Jareth said as he stroked Row's mane."Don't be shy Spike, Row knows you too." Jareth said.  
  
Spike reached out and stroked the magical horse's mane.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry I hurt Dieja Jareth."  
  
"We all make mistakes Spike. If you'd have killed her or turned her, then I would have staked you." Jareth said making two unicorn brushes appear, and handed the vampyre one. Jareth started to brush Row when he noticed that the unicorn's coat was extremly dirty. Every brush stroke came away leaving the unicorn's coat a coal black.  
  
Spike took the brush, and started to brush the dirt off. (okay... something interesting needs to happen... no unicorns... please.)  
  
Jareth tried to make conversation, "So, Aboveground, whats it like?"  
  
"It su7cks. Its poulted, full of homeless people, atually, one bum there tried to rob me. God, I sure kicked his butt.  
  
This place here, is way better."  
  
"Let me guess, you like this place because no slayers?" Jareth said taking a unicorn comb and running it through Row's long mane.  
  
"No, not exactly, though that's part of it.  
  
I don't know. It doesn't really matter anyways." Spike shrugged.  
  
When Jareth and Spike were done they headed back to the castle. It started to snow.  
  
Spike looked up at the snow, and shudderd.  
  
"Whats wrong Spike?" Jareth said stopping  
  
"Sorry, nothing's wrong, I just don't see this bloody snow much."  
  
"Oh," was all Jareth replied as they walked in and down to the quiet throne room.  
  
Spike walked off.  
  
Jareth headed for the library, he wanted to start reading the book Alex had asked him to read. Jareth walked into the empty library, sat in a navy blue puffy chair and made the book, The Labyrinth appear.  
  
Dieja was now in her chambers, she decided to stay there one more night before she went back to her castle. She sat down in front of her desk, and started to brush her hair, when Spike walked in.  
  
Jareth read:  
  
The barn owl swooped in through the window. Sarah threw her arms across her face. But when she looked where the owl used to be, now stood a man. He had wild blonde hair, and he was wearing a high collared cape, with black tights, and black boots and a black poet's shirt and a black vest. He also had a pair of mismatched cold eyes. "You're him aren't you? The Goblin King! I wan my brother back please if its all the same." Sarah said. "Whats said is said." The Goblin King answered. "But, I didn't mean it!" she said. "Oh, you didn't?!" he said. "Please, where is he?" "You know very well where he is." "Please bring him back please!" "Sarah. Go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby" A WHILE LATER........... Jareth was in slight shock after reading the little red book. He got up rapidly from the chair and headed towards Alex's chambers. He finally got there he knocked.  
  
Alex quickly hid Loki's present, which she was nearly done, and said;  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Jareth opened the doors and went in.(*gasp*...*wheeze*)  
  
Alex smiled. "Hi Jareth." Then, her smiled faded when she saw his expression.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
Jareth sat next to Alex on the bed(i just had a REALLY nasty vision...). He handed her the little book.  
  
Alex took the book.  
  
"What is it? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"D-Did you say th-that the book will come true?" Jareth asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I belive it is... and, there's a girl in my school who fits her description perfectly... and her house and parents are the same... same with her little brother Toby..."  
  
Jareth visibly paled. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 'What if this did happen?' he thought. 'What would happen to me. Moro, Loki, the unicorns. Everything and evreyone. What would happen?' these unanswered questions plagued the Goblin Kings mind.  
  
"Well, You definitly don't die, Your record for being undeafeated will just die. I dunno..." Alex shrugged.  
  
"I will not be defeated by this-this girl." he said temper starting to rise.  
  
"Calm down..." Alex sensed his temper flairing. "Just, well, erm... don't send her through the Labyrinth. Just say Tough Luck and leave..."  
  
"Or I-I can just not answer her call in the first place." Jareth said calming down.  
  
"Just... it won't happen for at least a year. She's 17 when she call you... and now she's a year younger than me, 15."  
  
"Good. That will give me time enough to prepare if she does enter my Labyrinth. God what a stressful day its been." he said laying on his back.  
  
Alex stood up, and headed over to her window. "Yeah..."  
  
Jareth decided to change the subject, "So, what are you asking for Christmas this year Alex?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. The best present I'VE ever had for Christmas was a pair of broken glasses..."  
  
Jareth sat up and looked at the 16 yr old with sad eyes.  
  
Alex looked back at Jareth, and slighlty smiled.  
  
"Thats it?" he asked(*gasp*...*wheeze*)  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Didn't anybody care?" Jareth asked again  
  
"About what? Me? no, not really. I rarely see my parents. Either they're off on buisness trips or on vacation... they sometimes hired a babysitter for me, but I'm alone most of the time."  
  
"Thats so sad. And, you're an only child?" Jareth said looking into her eyes.  
  
"No. I have another sister. She's just as mean as my parents. She usually goes away with them. For Christmas, she usually get really good stuff... like one year she got a really expensive porcalin doll..."  
  
Then Jareth thought of something, "If you could have anything, what would it be?"  
  
Alex smiled.  
  
"That thing I wanted, so badly, I already have. I got to come to the Underground.  
  
There is nothing pysical that I really want."  
  
Jareth gave Alex a warm smile and nodded.  
  
"So, how have you been old friend?" Gryffin asked Bruno on their way to see Jareth and tell him of the new visitor. "Oh ever since the war, Mary and I have been spending time hom with the kids. While on the subject," Bruno lowered his voice a bit, "how is little Sierra Moon been?" Gryffin sighed, "Not too well I'm afraid. She's getting weaker everyday." Bruno looked at his friend with sympathy in his dark eyes. "Did you bring her with you?" the red dragon asked. Gryffin nodded and opened his chamber door. They walked towards the bed where a large bastket with blankets in was beside it. Bruno looked at the hatchling. She was all white with saffire blue eyes. "She looks exactly like Veronica." Bruno said, but regreted it afterwards. Veronica's death was pracitically impossible for Gryffin to deal with.  
  
Loki walked through the throne room toward her and Dracos room. 'geeze....why am i always picking on Jareth?' she thought to herself rubbing her forehead. she pushed open her bedroom door open and saw Draco sleeping. she walked over and kissed him on the forehead. he was more pale than usaul and he was very cold. she noticed something on his neck. two small holes(it wasn't Spike!) "AHHHHH!" Loki screamed falling back on to the hard stone floor. her shieck echoed through the quite castle.  
  
Gryffin was thinking of Veronica when he heard a scream from Loki's and Draco's chambers. "Stay here with Sierra." he told Bruno and he then bolted out the door and ran to where the scream came from. He pushed the chamber door opened and saw Loki and Draco who was on the bed. "What is it Loki?" the dragon asked.  
  
"Gryffin! D-D-Draco hes not mortal anymore!" Loki screamed shaking like mad "look at his neck!"  
  
Gryffin looked at the two unmistakable bite marks on Draco's neck. "When did you find him like this?" Gryffin asked looking around the room for clues of the attacker.  
  
"like a minute ago! i just walked in and saw him!" Loki said slowly tears streaming down her face.  
  
The green dragon couldn't do anything for his one time student, and it hurt him deeply. "Loki, I want you to tie him up or put him somewhere where he can't get out until he wakes. When he does tell me imedatly. And whatever you do don't tell anyone, yet."  
  
"what do you mean tie him down?" Loki said standing up "hy whats going to happen to him?"  
  
"You know what I mean. And I don't know whats going to happen to Draco. I don't have all the answers." Gryffin said.  
  
Loki looked at her feet. her heart sunk. Gryffin always had a way to solve anything, but not this time. Loki snapped her fingers and a length of rope appeared in her hand. she liened(sp?) over Draco and started tying him down. now niether of them had a soul.  
  
He read Loki's mind, she thought that he could solve mostly anything. But he had slipped like this be4. A long time before the first war with King Black, he had the chance to rid the evil dragon, but he was stupid in sparing him his life. Both wars could have been prevented if he had finished King Black off that day.  
  
Loki tied a knot and backed away. tears streaming down her face. she mopved toward a shawdowy corner. she sat on the floor and buried her face in her hands. she was crying out loud.  
  
Gryffin walked over to the weeping Loki and lay down so his body curled aroung her. He made a tissue appear and handed it to Loki.  
  
loki took it. "Gryffin its not fair" Loki said weeping "my life is cursed"  
  
Gryffin was about to say that life wasn't fair, no matter what, but he thought of something. "How did you become the Angel of Death?"  
  
Loki looked up at him confused "well i was born to be it, my fate was that when i needed it most the flaming sword would come to me for the first time. when i died i offically turned into a angel. The Angel of Life gave me a second chance at a good life. i get to live down here and not in Heavan. but if i get hit in the wings and my bloood turns white or if my heart fills with pain and sadness i have to go back to Heavan forever. Now this!" She said pointing at Draco "what am i going to do? i mean i don't even have a soul anymore!"  
  
"Calm down!" he said little louder than he wanted to. "There is a way to get his soul back, but he'll be a vampyre forever still. I 'll go look in the library for anything that might help." with that he got up and headed for the door.  
  
Loki stayed on the floor, crying. XCrying in the shadows. about a minute after Gryffin left she heard a raspy voice. "don't cry child". Loki sat up straight. "who said that?"  
  
When Bruno had left, Sierra decided to venture around. She had been getting better ever since she came to the Underground. Sierra got out of the bastket she squeezed through the door and walked down the hall blue eyes scaning the area. She then heard voices in the chamber on her right. She poked her head through the door and saw Loki and someone else with a raspy voice.  
  
a very thin women walked out of the shawdows. the women had long black hair and she was white as a sheet. she smiled coldly. underneath her purple lips were two sharp fangs. she was wearing all dark purple and black. "who are you!?!" Loki asid firmly jumping to her feet.  
  
Sierra looked at the thin woman, in fright. (*gasp*...*wheeze*)  
  
"who i am isn't important. but what is important is who you are. i have come because-" she stopped when she heard a something outside the door. "Jareth" she said under her breath. she turneed to look at Loki. "get out of her!" Loki screamed. "she smiled coldly. she waved her hand and Loki flew against the wall. "we will meet again Loki, Angel of Death" then the Vampyre disappeared just like that.  
  
Jareth ahd been walking the halls when he saw a little white dragon sticking its head in the door. "Hey, what are you doing?" he picked up Sierra (he doesn't know who it is) and knocked on the door.  
  
"who is it?!?" Loki said sharply.  
  
Jareth opened the door and saw Loki.  
  
"oh hey" Loki said shakally(sp?). tears covered her face  
  
"Is she yours?" he said holding up Sierra.  
  
"no, but i'll take her!" Loki said picking herself up. she went to Jareth and took Sierra. "hey Jareth sorry for fighting with you early. its just that i've been under alot of stress lately and tonite hasn't been any better" she said looking at Draco "shes so cute!" Loki said playing with Sierra  
  
Sierra wasn't used to being picked up and held but she enjoyed it. She nibbled on Loki's short hair. "Its ok, I wasn't thinking." Jareth said "Whats wrong with Draco?"  
  
"ah.....he had a visit by a child of the night" Loki said looking down at Sierra. she tickled her scally belly  
  
Jareth was about to say who when the goblins camein and told him that someone wished their brother away. "Duty calls." The King mumbled as he walked out. Sierra giggled a hatchling giggle as Loki tickled her.  
  
Loki watched as Jareth left. she looked down at the white dragon in her arms.  
  
Sierra looked into Loki's eyes with her saffire blue ones.  
  
Loki tickled Sierra again. Loki looked into Sierra eyes. they reminded her of something........but what?  
  
The little white dragon yawned in Loki's face, showing off her small teeth.  
  
"lets go to Libray" Loki said softly to Sierra "i have to find some books on vampyres". Loki kissed Draco on the forehead and left heading for the libray Loki smiled and kissed Sierras forehead  
  
Moro was walking from her chambers when she bumped into Loki.  
  
"hey Moro" Loki said "do you know who she belongs to?"  
  
Moro shook her head, "No."Sierra looked at the other two-legged with intrest. She tried worming her way out of oki's embrace which was getting uncomfortable.  
  
Spike put out his ciggarette, his LAST cigarette, and walked into the castle. He jogged up to Dieja's chambers, and stared at her sleeping body.  
  
"Bloody woman."  
  
He turned to leave, and  
  
"Spike?" Dieja had woken up.  
  
"What do you bloody want woman?" He snareld (how the HELL do you spell snarled? Oh... there it is...)  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Spike stayed silent, with a frown on his face. 


	23. Part 23

Loki looked and saw that Sierra was wormy around to get down. she smiled and put her on the ground. "hey Moro will you watch her? i have to go to the libray" Loki asked.  
  
Sierra though bounded after Loki.  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes, and stood up. She walked strait past Spike, and down to the Library.  
  
"ok i guess you want to stay with me" Loki said smiling down at sierra. when they got to the libray Loki found the same book Moro was looking at earlier(can't remember the title). she flipped through the pages when she found a section that caught her eye. "what sort of blood attracts vampyres the most is Angels blood" Loki said her heart stopping "the vampyres try to feed mostly on Angels blood because it is rich and full of power"  
  
Sierra sat beside Loki. She yawned and snuggled up to her new friend.  
  
Spike was leaning in the doorway of the library, and heard Loki read that bit ouyt loud.  
  
"Blood of Angels? Yeah right. That's just gross. Vampyres hate Angel blood... exept some of them..."  
  
Loki petted Sierra softly. she cept on reading her heart filling with pain with every word  
  
The little white dragon looked at the vampyre in the doorway and cocked her head to one side.(want to do the christmas thing?!?!?)  
  
"some....what does that mean" Loki said trying to keep her distance  
  
Spike laughed. "I'm not gonna bite you. You don't have to move that far away. Anyway, some. The'res a few vampyres out there who enjoy vamping out on angels... I tried it once... disgusting. (Doesn't know of her Angelism... thing.)  
  
Loki looked him up and down checking his soul to see if he was a good person(angel thing). "what angel did you try to bite?" Loki asked frowning "i may now him or her" Loki said flaty  
  
Gryffin walked back to his chambers to pick up Sierra and then say good-bye to the others and go back to teaching, when he saw that Sierra wasn't here! He searched the room, top to bottom. The green dragon ran down to the library and saw Spike in the door way. "Spike? Have you seen a baby white dragon?" he asked  
  
"Angel of... erm... music... I think it was... a few decades ago." Spike cracked his knuckles.  
  
Loki glared at Spike "i know her, shes very Kind and shy"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know an Angel? Those things are bloody weird, man."  
  
Sierra looked up and jumped off the chair and ran to her daddy. Gryffin was in awe. "She-she's all better...." he said picking up the little dragon and hugging her.  
  
Jareth was walking down to the library when he bumped into Moro. "Sorry J." she said rubbing her forehead. "Its ok, have you seen loki anywhere?" he said. "Yeah she went down to the library." then he and Moro made their way to the library.  
  
"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEIRD!" Loki snapped.  
  
Spike glared at Loki.  
  
"I'm not talking about you, woman. I'm talking about those bloody Angels. God, They are extremely annoying... worse than slayers..."  
  
"Cut it out!!" gryffin bellowed, silencing the whole room. Jareth and moro enter.  
  
"WHAT! how dare you show such disrespect to me!" Loki said standing up, knocking the book to the floor  
  
Spike looked at the woman with annoyance. (He doesn't believe that she's an Angel)  
  
"Your a little wacked, lady. Angels live in heaven, duh..." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Sierra hid behind Gryffin's back leg, while the great dragon snapped his fingers causing everyone to lose their voice for the time being. "Thats better. You are both acting immature."  
  
Spike stared at the large, black feathery wings in awe. He visibly paled, (though he is already really, super pale)  
  
"Bye now." He mouthed.  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
Loki rolled her eyes. 'stupid vampyres' she thought to herself. then she realized that the person she loved was now a child of the night also  
  
"No you don't!" gryffin said blocking the vamps way. "We are going to sort this out. Its almost Christmas, and I have to leave soon." he pointed at loki causing her voice to come back. "Tell me how this started"  
  
"well i was reading a book on vampyres and he was listening. i read out loud that vampyres are attrated to Angels blood and he started showing disrepeat to angels" Loki said flaty crossing her arms.  
  
Gryffin growled at the vampyre in warning, because he could hear what he was thinking.  
  
"what do you mean half born!" Loki snapped her hands balled into fists  
  
The dragon pointed at Loki, losing her voice, "Spike, you may go IF you promise me ONE thing, not to tease or insult Loki. ever again. Kpeash?"  
  
"He's not a bloody full vampyre yet. That vampyre that tried to turn him was pretty damn powerful, though."  
  
"Its settled..Now you may go Spike"  
  
Spike looked at the dragon, who talked while he was.  
  
"Fine." Spike just kindof made an annoyed face. He wasn't used to so may ristrictions.  
  
Loki glared. (gasp....wheeze....)  
  
Spike left.  
  
"Now, since Sierra has grown attached to you guys-" Sierra was begging for Jareth to pick her up "She'll belong to Moro, Loki, Jareth and draco. I have to leave now good-bye. Good-bye sierra. I'll come back during the summer." with that, the green dragon dissappeared.Before he left he gave their voices back.  
  
loki stared as Gryfinn disappeared. she chased after Spike. "spike! come here i mwant to ask you something" Loki yelled after Spike  
  
Spike turned around, and glared at the Angel.  
  
"What do yoy bloody want now?"  
  
"i just wanted to know....how did you know that Draco got bitten?" Loki asked Spike looking into his cold eyes, trying to search his soul and see if hes lying  
  
Bruno burst into the library, "OK, J? The person that you invited to stay is a woman. Though you ought to know! Merry christmas!" and he too disappeared.  
  
Spike sighed with exasperation, and said;  
  
"Well, one, I'm a vampyre, I know these things, Two, that vampyress you saw... she was the one that turned me, when I was fifteen."  
  
"what was her name! tell me or i'll split in half" Loki said quickly  
  
Jareth glared at the spot where Bruno was before. He was now holding Sierra who was interested in his pendent. "Why am I the last one to know these things?" He said to noone inparticular. "You're not the last to know darling." Moro said kissing him on the cheek. "I didn't know you had another vistor."  
  
Then she changed the subject, "Anyone hungery?" Spike stared at the Angel for a moment, then replied;  
  
"Well, her name? Aphrodite, I believe..." Ophelia sighed, and looked into the mirror on the dresser. If Jareth found out her secret, well, he would get pretty damn pissed.  
  
Jareth handed lil Sierra to moro and stormed out of the library and to the visitor's door. He knocked...or pounded.  
  
Ophelia jumped at the pounds on the door, and quickly put on her cloak and changed her voice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Jareth opened the door with a slam. "You lied to me."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, my lord."  
  
She said in the voice of a man's.  
  
(If Jareth finds out about her being a very powerful enchantress, he'll get pissed at the fact that there's someone as powerful as him, or more.)  
  
Jareth took 5 strides to Ophelia so that he was barely a ft away. "Why hide your face?" he said silkly.  
  
"Why may I not hide my face? I do not wish for others to see my hideous face."  
  
(YOU think of something to answer that!)  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes and ripped down her hood.(just saw part of a new episode of BTVS!!!!! spikey!!!!!......my mom is taping it for my dad who is out tonite)  
  
(WWWAAAHHH!!!! I WISH I LIVED CLOSE TO YOU, WE WENT TO THE SAME SCHOOL, AND WE WERE FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE!!! I WANT TO BORROW THAT!!!!)  
  
Ophelia paled the second the hood went down. Her hair, which was bunched up in the back, now flowed down her shoulders.  
  
Jareth gasped and moved back a step, "So, old Bruno was right. Who are you and what do you want here?!"  
  
"Just leave me alone" tears welled up in her eyes, as she created a blue- electric crystal diamond, (whew, long name!) behind her back. She was the only one who was able to create that shape of magic crystals.  
  
(He still doesn't know of her magic, just that she's a woman... apparenlt a mooorrrttaalll... no idea why I'm talking this waaaayyy...)  
  
"NO! Tell me!" jareth said grabbing her upper arm in a firm grasp.  
  
She dropped the crystal behind her, and it shattered on the floor.  
  
"I have no reason!" She lied.  
  
(really, I can't think of anything!)  
  
Moro came in with Sierra, just as Jareth was about to hurt her, "Oh stop frightning her Jareth!" Moro said as she pulled the Goblin King away from the woman. "We just need your name. Thats it." Moro said in a kind voice.  
  
"Ophelia. My name is Ophelia."  
  
"Thank-you Ophelia. And as for you!" Moro said grabbibg the Goblin King by the ear and twisting it a bit, "you and I are going down for Christmas Dinner." and dragging Jareth by the ear headed for the Dinning hall.  
  
Dieja was now at her castle, greeting her faeries, before they spent the rest of the holiday in the city. Once they all left, she reapeared in the dining room of Jareth's castle.  
  
Moro came in to the Dinning hall(still dragging J by the ear) and saw Dieja. "Hello Dieja." she said as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
  
loki sat on the end of her bed watching Draco sleep. he awoke and asked how long he had been out. "oh just alittle bit"(im not going to tell him that hes a vampyre yet)Loki said softly "lets go down to the Dining hall for the X-mas dindin!". "ok" Draco said getting out of bed and stretching. they started walking down to the dinner  
  
Dieja stared at Jareth, and then Moro.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"yeah what?" Loki asked looking at Moro  
  
"This is not-OW! Funny!!" Jareth squealed. Sierra jumped out of Moro's clutches and bounded over to loki. "Promise to be a good Goblin King?" Moro said grinning. He nodded frantically. She let go and sat down next to him. Rubbing his red ear The Goblin King sat too."Oh Jareth was just being rude." Moro said.  
  
Spike silently walked in, his usual flat expression on his face, and sat down by Dieja. Then, Alex walked in, and sat down, on the oppsite side of Draco.  
  
Loki sat down at the table. she looked down at the silverware. she started at it for awhile, then she suddenly knocked it to the floor. Moro stared at her cousin. "Um, Loki? What in the Underground are you doing?" Dieja stared at the silverware on the floor, and moved her hand, and it dissapeard, then reappeared on the table, clean. (it was on the floor! Eww!)  
  
"well, i don't use silverware anymore" Loki said flatly "i have sort of a connection with Moloch. so now i do alot of stuff like wolves do,eat sleep....that sort of thing."  
  
Dieja stared. "NO way. You are SO not eating with your mouth!"  
  
Moro gave her cousin a blank look. "OK. Dinner served." and the food appeared on the table(like in HP) "Dieja i'm still mostly human. god! i know what manners are!" Loki said dropping the silverware oin the floor.  
  
Dieja rolled her eyes, and helped herself to a few sliced peaches. "Knock it off, or i'll make you BOTH eat in the cold!" Jareth threatened with a mouthful of food. Moro pinched the bridge of her nose, headache coming on.  
  
"gross! Jareth! i think im more human than you and im half wolf and im dead!" Loki said Jareth swallowed his food and gave Loki a cold stare. "She's right Jareth, thats was gross." Moro said sipping her peach juice. "For ONCE can you take MY side?!?!" Jareth said. "I'm not taking anyone's side." Moro replied "yeah she taking mine!" Loki said grinning sweetly at Moro Dieja laughed, and then raised her goblet of wine. "Merry Cristmas!" (this is a toast dummy! Mmmm.... toast...) Loki raised her glass. "merry Christmas!" She said happily  
  
Alex smiled, and raised her goblet as well, though it had peach juice in it, cuz she didn't like wine... (hey, she's 16! she can drink wine on occasions!) Moro and Jareth raised their glasses too, "I'd like to say something before we eat." Jareth said standing. 


	24. Part 24

Dieja, who was just about to put a slice of steak in her mouth. put it down, and payed attention to the Goblin King.  
  
Loki lienned her head on Dracos shoulder. he kissed her short chesnutnut hair lightly "what is it Jareth?" Loki asked  
  
Jareth wasn't the best at delivering speeches, but too late now. "We've all been through many adventures, troubles, sacrifices, and hardships. We've all at least fought eachother once, but somehow. Somehow we always come back together. And this time of the year especially. Thats all." Jareth raised his glass, "Merry Christmas everyone!"  
  
"merry Christmas!" Loki yelled streeching her arms to the heavans. suddenly it started snowing lightly inside. but when it was about to touch the surface of the table. (get it? its like in HP!)  
  
Dieja smiled.  
  
"Yes, Merry Christmas!" Dieja raised her glass... again.  
  
"Cool effect Loki!" moro said then she nudged Jareth in the side with her elbow, "Annouce you-know-what!!"  
  
Dieja looked confused.  
  
"Announce what?"  
  
Jareth looked a bit uneasy. He shiffed his weight from one leg to the other, "Um...well....er..MoroandIaregettingmarried." He said in a rush  
  
Dieja was straining to hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"tell me!" Loki said imoatiently. "yeah tell us J" Draco said  
  
"Moro and I are getting married after Christmas....There..I said it." Jareth said sitting down. Moro got up and hugged him and gave him a kiss.....on the lips.(YUM YUM!!!!!!)  
  
Dieja stared. Speechless. She finally magaged to sputter out,  
  
"Woah."  
  
Loki screamed. "oh my god Moro! congrats!" she ran to her cuz and hugged her madly. Draco walked over and started talking to Jareth. "bout time" draco teased  
  
"OK..um Loki? Oxygen is important." Moro said. Jareth was in a bit of shock from the kiss but got over it as draco congrat. him.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Loki said sheepishly "but oh my god! how could you keep this from me!?!"  
  
Dieja smiled, and hugged Moro and Jareth.  
  
"Congradulations! This is sooo great! now, If you don't mind, I'm STARVING!!"  
  
"Well, you have your secrets, and I have mine!" Moro said walking over to Jareth and huged him around the middle. "Moro? Now I need air...plez?..today if possible..." Jareth said. Moro lossened her grip a bit.  
  
"all u ever think about id food, Dieja" Loki said. she went over and kissed Draco on the lips too,  
  
"Oh shut up." Dieja shot back, trying to hide a laugh.  
  
Jareth, with a bit of difficulty sat down(Moro still was on him)"Um...Moro?" "Oh, sorry J!" Moro said sitting in her seat, and startted to put food on her plate. Bruno lay outside of the the Hogwarts castle snoozing when Gryffin came out to help hadgrid with the Christmas trees. The green dragon stood out against the snow vividly. "What's on your mind Gryff?" Bruno asked sitting up. "Nothing." Gryffin lied. "No, what is it?" Bruno said walking to the old dragon. "Veronica." Gryffin said notlooking at his friend. It had always been hard without her, especally around Christmas. But for some reason it was worst this year.  
  
Ophelia sighed. She sat by the window, and was looking into her crystal diamond.  
  
"WHY am I still here?" She rolled her eyes, and dissapeared.  
  
Dieja was carefully slicing her already cut oranges into little peices. (god... she's picky enough... I couldn't think of anything else...)When, she looked up, she noticed Spike right on the opposite end of the table. He wasn't eating, (of course) but instead just staring at her. Dieja stared into his eyes, and, like daggers, was unable to tear away from them. (no idea why it's like daggers, but I read that sentence in a book a while ago... oh yeah, THE DARKANGEL... you should read it Lizzy... I'll bring it to Boston just in case I get to meet you!)  
  
His eyes were so cold and full of so much pain... she wondered what happened in his past... and where has she seen this man before?  
  
Loki sat back down and picked up a drumstick. as soon as she tpouched the pultry Moloch was by her side begging for scraps.  
  
Jareth was cutting his skirt steak(its REALLY good!!! i had it 4 dinner today) when Araie sat beside him also begging for leftovers. the Borren gave the puppy starving look. The Goblin King wasn't conviced but gave in and tossed a piece of steak to him, which he caught in the air.  
  
Loki stroked Moloch large head. "here Moloch" Loki said snapping her fingers and a large turkey appeared on the floor.  
  
Araie drooled as he looked at the turkey.(*gasp*...*wheeze*)  
  
Loki grinned at Araie. "here Araie" Loki said snapping her fingers again and another turkey appeared in front of the Borren. Draco ran his hand throw Loki short hair. "so generous" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Araie went for it eagerly. Jareth rolled his eyes, "You'll spoil him rotten you know." "Oh come on Jareth, its almost Christmas." Moro said giggling slightly at Araie who was busy with the turkey. "Fine, fine. But if start gaining weight Araie, don't blame me." Jareth said sipping his wine. Loki smiled at Draco and kissed him richly  
  
"Oh, come on guys I'm eating here!" Araie said. Sierra who had grown bored looked at Moloch's turkey with interest.  
  
Moloch moved his plate over to Sierra with his nose offering her have some Loki stared into Dracos silver eyes  
  
Sierra nibbled at it but regreted it. "Will your wolf learn Loki that dragon's don't eat cooked meat?" Jareth said laughing a little.  
  
Loki glared. "you know Jareth i bet Moloch is smarted than you! hes been around for a long long time"  
  
"Don't start argueing you guys." Moro said. Jareth rolled his eyes, produced a crystal which turned into a calf. Sierra started to chase after it. Moro raised her eyebrows, "Beef, its whats for dinner."  
  
Draco had an idea(4 once)"hey guys after dinner do you want to go down to the Firey Forest? i looks awesome in the snow!" "im not picking a fight....geeze Moro its Christmas" Loki said talking a sip of wine  
  
"Fine with me." said Jareth(in answer to draco's ?)  
  
Dieja was growing ever uncofortable with the cold stare from Spike.  
  
Loki glanced at Spike. he was staring at Dieja and she was staring back. "are you guys having a staring conest or something?" Loki teased  
  
Dieja didn't smile, and forced herself to break away from his gaze. Spike, on the other hand, laughed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow. she searched both there souls. there was something going on inside both of them. something good.  
  
Sierra had grown tired of chasing the calf and now sat waching it spaz around the room making 'mooing' sounds.  
  
Jassie sighed. She stood up, covered in grease and oil. She wiped her forehed with her arm, and put down her wrench. She kicked the flyboard (a levitating skateboard, that floats instead of going around on wheels)  
  
out from under the flyer she was working on, and walked out of her garage, and took a shower.  
  
Loki kissed Draco passionatly. "merry Christmas" she whispered to him  
  
Sierra jumped on the calf and dug her claws into its hide, it took off, giving the dragon an unexpected ride. Sierra took action and sank her teeth into the calf's neck.  
  
Dieja looked around, and just kindaa made that. "Whatever." face. She sipped her wine, and ate a few contaminated peaches. (not really dummy)  
  
"i'll be right back" Loki said jumping up and heading for the door  
  
"Where are you going?" Moro asked. Sierra was presently chewing the calf to bits.(BEEF!)  
  
Jessie stepped out of her shower, and put on an orange top, and jeans.  
  
"don't worry Moro. i'll be right" Loki said disappearing and reappearing in her and Dracos room (god u know i would LUV 2 share a room with Draco *swoon*)  
  
Moro shrugged and finished her dinner. Araie who was full and tired yawned, "I'm going to bed. Merry Christmas guys."  
  
Loki looked down and Ana. she picked her up and disappeared back to the dining hall.  
  
"i went to get Ana" Loki said kissing Ana forehead.  
  
Dieja wiped her mouth and stood up also.  
  
"Yes, Thank you for dinner Jareth. I'll see you in the morning. I have to tend to some things at home" with that, she dissapeard. (she'll be back)  
  
Jareth nodded at Dieja (before she left) and finished off his dinner. With that all the food was gone, except for the drinks. Sierra had finished too and went over to Loki who was holding Ana.  
  
"hey Jessie!" Dusty yelled running up to stand next to her good friend "hey do you like the clothes? i just got them". she was wearing black leather jeans and a blood red tantop. her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she was wearing big black army boot.  
  
Jessie turned, and saw her friend.  
  
"Looki'n good Dusty!" (see me lookup...)  
  
"thanks! where ya goin'?" Dusty asked. she watched a cute boy on the other side of the room.  
  
"Just out to the garage. I have to fix anbother flyboard for some ten year old."  
  
Jessie shrugged. She wished she was allowed to do things, to build and fly big metal ships, but now, in this time, women wern't allowed to, even teen pro's.  
  
"Kool, i was walking to the shop at the end of of the ship. but now that i see some really cute guy over there im going to say hi" Dusty said not taking her black eyes off the cute boy "i think his name is Chris Haines" (i got the name for the people from kids at my school. Dusty is a really nice girl i know and Chris Haines is the guy i like)  
  
Jessie laughed. "Oh Dusty, you never change!"  
  
She waved bye to her friend, and ran down to the garage. She walked over to her workbench, were the flyboard lay.  
  
"God, this dumb kid just forgot to voice activate it!" She called the kid over, and told him what to do with it. He didn't say anything, but ran away, without even a thankyou. Women who worked on machines were frowned upon in the 45th century, and Jessie hated that fact with her life. She wasnted so bad to build a ship, and explore the rest of the 96% of universe out there.  
  
Dusty walked over to the guy. his hair was blonde and spiked up with a lot of hair gel. "hey" he said slowly looking her up and down. "hey" Dusty said back  
  
loki walkded over and sat next to Draco.  
  
Sierra jumped onto Loki's shoulder and looked down, curiously at Ana.  
  
"man your a courious little dragon today aren't you?" Loki said sweetly  
  
"Hey, want to go down to the Firey Forest now?" Moro said getting bored.  
  
"yeah " Loki said happily. she climbed on Molochs back and so did Draco. "lets go!""i haven't seen my Fireys in ages!"  
  
Moro got up and transformed into her white unicorn form only this time she had feathery white wings. Jareth jumped on her back, and Sierra tried also but slipped and J caught her and put her on his shoulder. "Race ya!" Moro neighed and took of out the window. She was already to the forest before Moloch had even took to the air.  
  
Loki rolled her eyes "yeah its hard to race when your holding a baby! stupid!" Loki yelled after her stuck up (jk)cuz  
  
Moro landed in the snow, not a very majestic landing though. She slipped and everyone on her back fell off. The snow was so deep. It must have been 3 and a half ft tall.  
  
Moloch was smart and landed gracefully in a small pine tree. Loki handed Ana to Draco and jumped off running to the cottage. "Fireball! guyz! its me Loki!" she yelled kickin open the door. all her fireys ran to her had hugged her maddly  
  
"You really got to work on your landings Moro." Jareth said shaking the snow out of his hair. Moro had changed back to her human-like form, picked up sierra and headed for the cottage.  
  
Draco signed and jumped out of the tree. he headed for the cottage too.  
  
Loki looked around the cottage and saw that it was greatly decorated. there were stockings on the fireplace and a large pine ytree was in the corner with moatains of presents underneath. plus there was misletoe(sp?). the room was beatiful. "wow, good job guyz" Loki said kissing all her Fireys on the forehead  
  
Jareth and Moro with Sierra walked in too and were impressed what Fireys did with the cottage. "Not bad." Moro said ptting Sierra down who walked over to Flame.  
  
Flame grinned up at Moro. Draco walked in. "nice work!"  
  
Moro nodded at Flame with a smile. Jareth sat in one of the chairs, regreting that he did. He had sat on Ember. "Sorry.." Jareth mumbled getting up.  
  
Loki glared at Jareth. "here guyz go open your presents" Loki said to the Fireys. they all ran to the present. searching for theres  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes and made sure that the seat he was about to sit in didn't contain a Firey. Satisfied he sat. Sierra lay down in front of the roaring fireplace. Moro went to the kitchen, "Anyone thristy?"  
  
"me" Loki said watching her Fireys playing with there new toys. they seemed more interested in the wrapping paper however  
  
"Me too." Jareth said watching the fireys wrap eachother in the wrapping paper. "Want anything Draco?" she said  
  
"yeah sure" Draco said "this is a MUCH better X-mas then i used to have with my parents" Loki walked over and freed Ember the youngest out of the wrapping paper.  
  
A minute later Moro came in with a tray that had 4 drinks on it. She handed one to Loki, one to Draco, one to Jareth and one for herself. She sat down next to Jareth.  
  
Loki sat down and she heard a squek from behind the chair "what was that?" Loki said turning around and lookingh behind the chair. Loki gasped  
  
"What? What is it Loki?" Jareth said.(*gasp*...*wheeze*)  
  
Loki liended over behind the chair and slowly she picked up a......"its a baby Firey!" Loki said picking the baby up "OK now who does this belong to" Loki said holding the baby out to the Fireys. "its Flame's baby" Fireball said slowly stepping forward  
  
Sierra got up and climbed on Moro's shoulder to look at the baby firey. "Its so cute!" Moro said.  
  
The baby Firey looked up at Loki with its big brown eyes. it yawned and cuddled up against Lokis chest. "here Flame" Loki said handing the baby to Flame  
  
"Well, this sure is a Merry Christmas." Moro said leaning her head on Jareth's shoulder while Sierra snuggled between her and J.  
  
"oh yeah" Loki said lying against Draco. she took a sip of her drink "hey this is eggnog!"  
  
"Yup, seasonal huh?" Moro said sipping hers.  
  
"well want to open presents?" Draco asked eyeing the presents  
  
"Wait till tomarrow(x-mas) Draco." Moro said. Sierra was getting uncomfortable so she lay back down in front of the fire, and fell asleep. Moro lay against Jareth.  
  
"lets go outside" Loki said suddenly jumping up. her fireys all scrambled outside.  
  
"Alright." said Moro immedatly jumped up and pulled Jareth outside  
  
Draco signed and put down his cup. he got up and made for the door.  
  
"OK everyone.....remember aim for the hair" Loki whispered to her Fireys.  
  
"Hey Loki! Catch!" Jareth threw a prefect snowball at her hitting her in the back.  
  
Loki turned and smiled. "FIRE!". all at once her Fireys all throw snowball. every last one hit Jareth in his b;londe crazy hair.  
  
"That...is...it..." Jareth said conjuring 4 crystals in each hand. The Goblin King grinned evilly and threw one at each Firey then two at Loki and one at Draco. "Take that!!" Jareth yelled.  
  
Loki stared. "you did NOT just trow your 'crystals' at MY fireys and MY Draco!" Loki yelled "you asked for it!". Loki spread her arms out and a large ball of light shot straight toward Jareth. it hit him in the chest.hard  
  
Jareth flew back from the impact and hit a tree. He slid down face in the snow, and was still. "Jareth!" Moro yelled running to his side. She turned him over. He was laughing his head off. She hit him playfully on the head, "Don't you scare me like that again!" Jareth got up and looked at Loki with a smirk on his lips. He created a crystal in his right hand which he let go of and it hovered in the air. Then it grew into the size of the first snowball of a snowman, and changed into a snowball. Jareth grinned showing his teeth, and the snowball flew and hit Loki in the stomach. Jennifer sat drawing a picture of a fragment of her dream last night. But the 'dream' had been so real it was as if it were a vision. She'd been having these dreams for a week or so and she didn't say anything to anyone about them. Dusty was too busy with boys, and Jessie was into mechanics so they probably wouldn't listen to a stupid dream. The dream had been about girl who was about her age and had to go through this giant maze, with a man popping up here and there to stall the precious time she had left in which to save her baby brother. She somehow knew the man, but the girl was a stranger in every way possible. Jenny finished her drawing. It was of the man and the girl dancing in a bubble-ballroom.  
  
Loki grimaced. "Jareth you s8ck at snowball fights!" Loki bent down and picked some snow. she threw it up into the air and a dozen snowman poped out of the ground. they came to life and started throwing snowballs at Jareth. each one hitting him.  
  
Moro ducked for cover behind a tree to not get hit. Jareth had his back turned so the snowballs wouldn't hit him in the face. He created a crystal and turned around and rolled like a bowling ball. As it rolled it got bigger and bigger and went after Loki and her snowmen.  
  
Loki dove pushing her Fireys out of the way. "oh that was cold" Loki said laughing "but try this on for size." Loki held out her hand and large ice crystals shot straight at Jareth. instead of hitting him they stopped and hoveered in front of the nervous Goblin King.  
  
As soon as the crystals stopped he jumped behind a tree and created a crystal that turned into a regular snowball and threw it aiming at Loki but hitting Fireball.  
  
Loki eyes turned red with anger (they do that when she mad) "JARETH!!! YOU NEVER EVER HURT MY FIREYS!" Loki yelled. running over or more like flew over to Jareth who was hiding behind a tree like a coward  
  
Moro meanwhile had turned into her large white wolf form and pratically dissappeared into the snow. Jareth stepped out fom behind the tree.  
  
"DON'T YOU TURN BACK ON ME BOY!" Loki hissed  
  
Turned around to face the ticked Loki with rage written in his eyes. Noone dared call him 'boy' ever since Derrin. He growled through his teeth. His hands balled into fists.  
  
Loki grimaced with her red eyes locked with his mismatched ones. "bring it"  
  
Moro jumped in between the two before things got ugly. "Enough of this Loki!" she said, "he didn't mean to hurt Fireball! He was aiming at you!"  
  
"well maybe he should work on his aim" Loki said glaring at Jareth with her blood red eyes. she turned quickly and moved toward her Fireys. she started brushing snow out of there red and orange fur (well i think its fur)  
  
Jareth moved to Loki but Moro stepped in his path blocking him. She turned back to human form. "Now. If we're going to have a snowball fight then NO MAGIC, and Loki, if one of your Fireys get hit don't spaz. Thats way its called a 'Snowball Fight'. AND NO TEAMS!..Any questions?"  
  
"yep!" Loki said picking up a snowball and throwing in it at Jareth  
  
"Loki? Did I say you could start? NO I DIDN'T!!!! So now you have to apologize to J or I will make teams and you probably wouldn't like the results." Moro said. Jareth was fuming silently, thinking of throwing Loki into the Bog of Eternal Stench. When it melted.  
  
"sorry" Loki muttered not looking at Jareth  
  
"I can't hear you!" Moro said putting a hand behind her ear.  
  
"sorry" Loki said a little louder still not looking at the Goblin King  
  
"Thats better. Now GO!" and with that Jareth got as far away from Loki but far enough to still throw snowballs at her. Moro ran behind a tree. and started making snowballs.  
  
Loki whistled and Moloch jumped out of the tree. she jumped on his back. she was flying when she saw something in her mind (a vision thing). she saw the Labyrinth, the forest, the bog everything was ruined and burning. her eyes were wide in horror and she fell. she fell to fast for Moloch to catch her. she fell freely  
  
"Loki!" Jareth yelled running to catch her.He caught her, and layed her down on the snowy ground. "Loki? Loki what happened?" Jareth said. Moro came bounding over in her wolf form.  
  
loki opened her eyes slowly. she was freezing. the cold was inside her. inside her heart. "i saw the Labyrinth burning" Moloch landed and ran to Lokis side. she was shaking. Moloch covered her with wings  
  
Jareth produced a crystal that showed the Labyrinth. He smiled and showed Loki, "Loki, the Labyrith is fine."  
  
"no...no. its in the future. thats going to happen!" Loki said slowly coughing "the angel of life told me that i would have visions."  
  
Jareth stiffened at the mention of The Angel of Life. "Don't trust him Loki. These so-called 'visions' will pass in time." Moro sat on her hunches(sp?) next to her cuz.  
  
Loki eyed Jareth evilly "of course i can trust him! hes my brother!" Loki said  
  
Jareth's eyes widened, and he got up and backed away. He wanted to tell her, but it would destroy her. So all he did was turn around and walk to the cottage. Before he opened the door he said something loud enough for her to hear, "Then you shouldn't trust him any more than you trust me." and he went in the cottage.  
  
Loki stared at him. he was hiding something. she could feel it. Loki stood up shakily and she walked over to the the large tree that Moloich was inand she started climbing. she sat at the top looking up at the sky.  
  
Moro followed her cousin, "What is it Loki?" she said softly  
  
Loki stared at Moro. She opened her wings and flew to a another tree  
  
Moro sighed and jumped down and turned back to human-like form, and walked into the cottage.  
  
Sierra had grown to warm in the cottage and had slipped out another door and followed Loki up the tree.  
  
Loki lloked and petted Sierra on the head. Loki fought witrh herself. she lied to Moro when they first meet and she never let herself let go of the guilt of what she did to her family.  
  
Sierra sensed something was wrong with Loki. She gazed into the angel's eyes with her saffire blue ones. The hatchling found guilt, sadness, and anger in her eyes. 


End file.
